Magic of Gold and Silver
by Darkana Arez
Summary: Devistation wracks the world of Spira not once, but twice, and Vegnagun has nothing to do with it. Tidus isn't the only one returning from the Farplane, but he might stay. Another might not, and Rikku is hurt more than all of Spira combined. RiPa
1. Heartbeat Lullaby

Enjoy. Short in the beginning but it'll get better. Promise.

* * *

"Rikku! Do it! Now!"

The Al Bhed shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. "No! Hang on!"

Yuna launched a Waterga spell at the target before them, the wizard in dark robes and an old mage's cap, his grey beard reaching the sash at his thin waist like his hair, but he merely deflected it aside just like the other magicks. "This isn't working!"

Paine let out a shriek of terrible agony and raised her head, looking into Rikku's face again. "Please! It's the only way!"

The warrior cried out as another wave of pain hit her, her life slowly draining away, being sucked out of her as she remained suspended to the wall, crackling electricity forming a reversed pentacle behind her, binding her like the crucifix to it. Within the star pointing to hell, in the darkest shadows between the lines, hovered a pair of evil, red eyes glaring out around Paine's body. The terrible monster long bound away was sapping her life in order to bring itself into existance.

Rikku watched her helplessly, unable to free her as the wizard, X'ian, was standing between them and the ritual.

"You can do nothing," he wheezed, tone as dry as dead wood and harsh as a beast. "When she dies, the Dark Beast will live... you've failed Spira this time, High Summoner Yuna," he spat, cackling like the crackling of kindle in fire.

Yuna collapsed on her knees, gasping for breath as her magic ability was spent, dropping her mage's staff beside her. "No..."

Paine lifted her head, which seemed even harder now. "Rikku...!"

She felt tears force to the surface. She couldn't bear to see Paine like this, her body thinning greatly as everything was taken from her. Her hair lost the sheen, her skin paled ghostly, and the color was dimming in her eyes. This was too much.

"Shoot me, Rikku..."

At this point, it was the only option to put her out of her misery.

But she couldn't. There had to be another way. She wouldn't do the same when it came to the Aeon allies three years ago. There had to be some alternative.

"Rikku, it's laughing at me..."

That animal bound by spell was tormenting her.

"Please... if it can't take me... Spira will be safe..."

A mighty fist punched through the star point on the lower right side, baring dagger-sharp claws and covered in black scales. It was gathering strength to break free.

"Kill me... now..."

Rikku couldn't. She just couldn't. Not her companion.

She raised one pistol to Paine's chest across the room. She looked away but she knew where it would hit.

The trigger was pulled.

The gun explosion was deafening, followed by a cry of anguish, and the wizard's scream of absolute fury.

When Rikku looked up, the wizard was fleeing to the back of the chamber, closely followed by Yuna with an orb in hand once used to seal the mage up for a thousand years. But her eyes turned to the tiny body in a crumpled heap on the floor among the black candles that fell from the ritual when the connection was broken. She ran to the body and landed beside her, taking her around the shoulders with an arm and bringing her up, her face relaxed now and no longer in pain.

The blood spilling from the gunshot wound was heartwrenching. It was all over Rikku's belly and hands now, along with the floor.

Those crimson eyes revealed themselves, locking onto Rikku's sad, watery ones, but they were faint now. She was slipping.

"R... Rikku..."

"Paine... this can't be happening. I... I shot you..."

"I'm... ... proud... of you..."

Those words tore up her heart. She couldn't die. Not now. When she felt Paine's hand on her face she broke down into sobs, bringing the woman's head to her heart, cradling her.

They remained that way for what seemed an eternity. Paine faded off and died to the sound of her heartbeat.

Yuna returned to the battle chamber, the orb in hand containing the mad little wizard within the glass, and found the devistating scene before her. Rikku wouldn't let her go. She probably wouldn't if she could keep her forever, but Paine was gone.

All of Spira would mourn for time to come.


	2. Soul Cold as Ice

Enjoy.

* * *

Dawn was barely creeping up over the horizon, the first rays stretching out across the sky to fight back the night. With the sun still down, most was still dark, and a darker figure could be seen moving through the village on Besaid. There was the quiet rustle of fabric as they moved, the dress trailing behind them, long lengths of hair bouncing off pale shoulders.

Lulu approached the guest's stay, knowing. She didn't even knock but pushed the drapery door and found who she was after. Rikku just sat on the floor, eyes barely open as she hadn't slept, a massive, skull-encrested sword across her lap, one hand stroking the chain of a pendant in her other palm, her weary stare on the silver.

The mage sat beside her, trying not to disturb her. "Rikku?"

She didn't answer.

"Rikku... you need to sleep."

The fidgetting didn't cease. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I have nightmares," she muttered.

"About what?"

Her hands clasped about the pendant, bringing it to her chest, and a tear dropped to the blade, leaving tiny droplets on the polished surface.

Lulu let out a breath, wishing she could help her overcome the grief. "Rikku... I do not wish to sound harsh. We all miss Paine, even though this was two months ago. But you have to let it go; it wasn't your fault-"

"I pulled the trigger," she rasped harshly, suddenly angry. "I killed her."

"Regardless, you let Paine die at ease. You gave her relief. That beast would've drained her of her life and destroyed her body, with no regards to her being. You let her die in peace, and that was all she could ask for."

"There had to be another way..."

"There wasn't. You saved Spira, and gave her peace... that was the best gift you could give her under the circumstances."

Rikku shook as a sob wracked her body.

Lulu just couldn't see why this was affecting the girl so badly. Spira still remembered her, mourned for days, but she acted as if Paine had just been ripped from her that very day. "Rikku?"

She dared to raise her chin, showing Lulu just how much sleep the girl was lacking.

"Was there... something, between you and Paine?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks quickly as she wept even harder.

That was all the answer she needed.

* * *

Her heart hurt. It throbbed so painfully in her chest; she wanted to stab the thing for some relief. She watched the crystal orb set in ice before her, seeing that girl cling to those items like a lifeline, weeping over her. It was too much. She had to do something.

What could she do? She was dead. She couldn't leave the Farplane; against the rules. Against what the laws of the spirit could do. She was screwed.

Depression would slowly destroy Rikku. She needed to tell her to move on, that it wasn't Rikku's fault. She did what was necessary for the good of Spira, and she stopped the pain. She gave her a chance of a lifetime-er, the end of that lifetime. Instead of feeling every bit of her being torn away and sucked into something evil, she watched everything go dark into an eternal sleep, and faded to the soothing beat of her heart.

Despite the fact she was dying, it was one of the most romantic things they'd done.

She felt a tear roll from her eye, but it didn't spend two seconds in the open air without freezing solid.

Yes, this was her little corner of the Farplane. A small underground cavern, beneath the endless abyss of garden flowers, where everything was cold as ice and dark, the only light illuminating the blackness and turning the icy walls blue was from the orb that sat centered in it, which she used to watch the world from her little corner. And here she wore nothing, her bare body on the ice floor. The numbness helped to null out the ache in her body; a sort of of anti-depressant. It gave her something else to concentrate on.

She sniffled, and then was startled when the air warmed, tingling her skin. It didn't raise to grow hot but just to bring it to normal, and across the room a figure was forming from the darkness, steadily growing brighter and into a form she was familiar with. It was the little boy with the hooded face, and the ring of Bahamaut on his tunic on the back. The Fayth.

"Warrior Paine."

She bowed slightly but her eyes focused on the floor. She never like the Fayth's visits; the talks never helped. "Yes?"

"Spira is in danger."

This brought her eyes up sharply. "In danger?"

"As you may know, or not, X'ian was not defeated but merely imprisoned."

"This news slipped my ears."

"It's only a matter of time before that wizard becomes free again; the Fayth feel his power multiplying. He may try to release the beast again."

"But... what does this have to do with me?"

The Fayth stepped forward, resting a hand over the orb and peering into the frosted glass, though nothing showed in the mist swirling inside. "We are prepared to strike a bargain."

"A bargain?" Paine began to feel skeptical. She knew all too well the works of Fate. Balance was key.

"Yes. We are willing to send you back to Spira-"

Her heart fluttered.

"-and you may stay.

Her heart thundered.

"-if you can help your friends prevent the rising of the Dark Beast."

"B-But?" She found herself trembling, out of excitement but out of fear.

"Should this prove too much, and Spira fall, you will return here, and must wander the Farplane, with no sight on your beloved Rikku for eternity.

"This is a chance to reunite you. Success or failure is in your hands, and the hands of your comrades.

"Will you accept?"

She jumped to her feet, hardly able to stand as she felt her heart soar, the thoughts of being with Rikku again driving her like nothing had in the last two months in the cavern. "Of course...!"

"Then it is set."

In the corner, in the farthest reaches of the darkness of her solitude, a ribbon of black slithered toward her and darted up her leg, wrapping around her hips and fraying out on the right side, embracing her bodice and chest, and looped over the left shoulder to bind to the material at the back, and she was clothed in a silk dress with a single strap and her left leg free to the air.

"Be prepared, Warrior Paine, for this may be more tasking than the machina or Sin. This is a true challenge."

Before she could thank the Fayth everything went dark, and a scream tore past her lips as she fell into the void, into oblivion.


	3. The Best Pain is the Reunion

Enjoy. Reunions are so happy! (yeah, right)

* * *

She slipped the imitaion barebwire chain around her neck, the pendant of her lover lost resting on her chest. It might as well have been hot coal; it burned her skin as her heart tore to shreds. She placed the weapon of the lover lost back into the velvet case made for it. Paine would've loved the crimson color and the wooden case that protected it from the worst that could befall steel. Getting up to her feet, she headed out, slowly winding through daybreak to the beach.

_The sea always made Paine smile,_ she thought, unable to bring a smile to her own lips. _She loved the smell. The feel. The coolness._

But now she wasn't here to. She was gone, to the Farplane, where there was no ocean or sea breeze or a chilling spray to smack her face and light up her mood. Those days were gone.

Rikku followed the water's edge, looking for nothing at all but for something. She stopped once to look into the water of a small pool dug in the sand. She stared at her sad reflection, and she saw, for a flash, Paine's crimson eyes staring back at her, which stabbed at her heart like a blade. Crying silently, she walked on.

Her eyes shifted up, and suddenly everything was gone. The pain, the heartache, it just lifted. Ahead, in the sand and the tide, was a body. Cloaked in black over her body, it was a pale woman. Her petite chest slowly rose and fall to the breath, pressing against the material that defined her perfect frame. Her silver hair, _that _silver hair, shone in the glances of the dawn sun rays.

It couldn't be...

* * *

Her chest hurt, but this wasn't heartache. She felt like she'd inhaled the ocean. It was all in her nose, the smell of the salty waters, everything. She could feel the grit of sand and salt blown over her face, and she turned her head away from it. It was still dark; no tint through her eyelids. She took in a breath and let it go, again and again, and clenched her fingers around some shifting dirt. She barely parted her lids to see the sand in her hands, running through her grip.

The beach. This had to be a beach.

She sat up, staring out over the waters crashing up around her, the sound of laughing seagulls filling her ears and backed with the sound of the rushing tide. The water was cold. The faint sun at her back was warming. The sands were gritty. The sounds were magical.

_I'm alive..._

A laugh came from her lips. "I'm alive...! I'm alive!"

She couldn't hold back the laughter as she jumped to her feet, turning in place to see the familiar beach she knew. She was on Besaid. She ran off toward the dock, seeing nobody on the pier, no boat at the dock, and ran to the very edge, nearly falling in in her hysteria. She looked down into the mirror of the water's surface, seeing her own face, grinning wildly as she still half couldn't believe it. She turned her head slightly, and the smile was gone, replaced by a stare of shock. She got to her feet and turned, sure she was dreaming as the person before her stood there.

Rikku looked like a mirror in expression. Neither could believe the other was there.

Paine found her voice, and dared to speak. "Rikku...?"

The girl's lips moved but no sound came from her.

"R-Rikku? Is it... you?"

"H... How is this... possible?" Rikku dared to step forward, reaching her hand out to touch her. "Paine?"

"Yeah..."

"You're..."

Paine lifted her hand, palm up, awaiting Rikku's hand. She thought her hand would just fall through, as Rikku did too when she hesitated to touch her skin. When tanned fingertips brushed pale flesh, both flinched. They remained connected by that tiny touch for several moments. And then Rikku flung herself around her shoulders, Paine hugging her back and holding her tight like she'd lose her again if she let go.

Rikku's voice was meek and tiny as she now wept in happiness rather than hurt. "You're alive...! You're here...!"

"Yes, Rikku... I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered back, stroking the blonde strands of her hair, a feeling she'd missed in two months but what felt like eternity.

Reunions hurt, but not like lasting pain. It was the sharp pain of a ripped bandaid and then the cool relief of a sealed wound fresh to the open air. It was like that, harsh but full of overwhelming happiness.


	4. Two Warnings

Enjoy. Time to get down to business.

* * *

The small group of men roared their team chant and rushed for the sands, leaving the women trailing in their wake. They kicked up the beach, throwing the ball, practicing their catching ability as it was starting to fail over their downtime, and heading for the water for a quick mini game.

Yuna and Lulu found the best seats in the sand to watch their partners as they split into two groups for the match. Little Vidina, seated in his mother's lap, found fascination with a seashell he pulled from the golden dirt, enjoying himself as he felt every bit of the strange object.

"I think Tidus will win," Yuna giggled, watching her man swim out to his side of the water.

"Better think again," Lulu challenged, letting her son sit on his own between her legs, providing a barrier if he fell over. "Wakka's got the experience on him."

"Yeah, well Tidus was with the Zanarkand Abes so he's got the skill!"

"Hope that skill will match him, 'cause Wakka'll slip right around him."

The ball went airborne, and Tidus just stopped. He floated in place, no longer paying attention to the ball or the game. His mind floated somewhere else. Only when Wakka threw the ball and smashed his face in, knocking him under the water, did he come up sputtering and focused again. "Huh?! Wha-?!"

"Ya'! Get your head in the game!"

Yuna was already swimming out into the waves, meeting her fiancee halfway. "What's going on?"

"Yuna... when I came back to Spira... ... becoming whole and alive again felt strange. I just felt like... like the Fayth had slipped into this world; I felt something calm and, uh... holy. Something just came to Spira, from the Farplane. I felt it."

"Where?" Despite how this made hardly any sense to her, she played along.

He headed back to the shore, her trailing behind him, and crawled to his feet on the sand while shaking off the water. His head turned this way and that, trying to figure out where this "feeling" came from, where the "Fayth" might have dropped. He headed to where the strange peace was coming from, everyone else struggling to keep up as he darted for the dock.

Before they got close he stopped, seeing the two people standing alone at the edge of the planks, and he couldn't believe it.

Yuna stood beside him, and nearly cried.

It was Paine. She was standing with Rikku in her arms, both embracing like lost lovers united after something had torn them apart.

Something had. Death.

* * *

Rikku pulled away slowly, looking up into the crimson eyes that reflected her tears, or was it the warrior's own? Had to be. "You're here... I still can't believe it. How is this possible?"

"I'm here for a purpose, Rikku. Where's Yuna?"

"Yunie?"

"Never mind," she sighed, seeing the small crowd now approaching them from the beach. "We're not alone."

She turned and was excited to see everyone there, the team, Yuna, Lulu, even Tidus. "Yunie! Paine's back!"

Tidus shifted his weight to the other foot. "Told ya' I felt something pass from the Farplane."

As if in a trance, the summoner stepped forward, extending her hand, which Paine met in turn with her own. They stopped just inches apart, and she spoke. "Is it really you, Paine?"

She pressed her palm to Yuna's and smiled. "Yeah... it's me."

"This is..." She was at a loss for words at the contact with the living dead. "Why're you here?"

The smile faded and something solemn took hold. "I need to talk to you, Rikku, and maybe even Lulu. The Fayth sent me with a purpose. I need to speak with you."

With the boys shooed away to practice their game, Lulu returned to her seat at the table, where the other three were. "Now, what's going on here?"

"The Fayth struck a bargain with me. They would let me stay here, have another chance at life, if I warned you guys and helped you save Spira again.

"X'ian wasn't destroyed, right?" she asked to Yuna.

"No, merely imprisoned. I keep the orb protected so he can't escape."

"Apparently it's not enough; the Fayth said he's looking to escape and maybe try to bring back the Dark Beast from its prison. If we can defeat him, remove that threat for good, I can stay. If I fail- if _we _fail- then I have to go back..." Her eyes dropped to her hands on the table's surface. "And I'll never get a second chance again. This is my one shot to come back to Spira, and I can't afford to blow it.

"We need to find out how to defeat that wizard. Where is he?"

"I keep his cage in a small vault," Lulu replied, "so he can't break free. He may sit in the glass but he can knock it around from the inside, and if he fell off the table and shattered the glass..."

"He'd be free again," Yuna finished. "But how can he break free? He's in solitary confinement basically-"

"I don't know," Paine sighed. "But I'd keep a close eye on that vault. He may try anything; he _is _a wizard, after all. Wizards are full of tricks, magic and parlor."

"What should we do?" Rikku asked, looking about the thoughtful scowls of her friends and family.

"I dunno," breathed the mage. "There's not much more we can do to ensure he stays in the glass. No one can reach him, no one else knows the combination to the safe, the safe is protected, he's imprisoned in the glass which cannot move. All we can really do is watch the safe and have guard duty on the thing, which..." She made a face. "I don't think that would be necessary."

Yuna laughed. "Yeah, that's a bit extreme.

"But for now, you're home, Paine. We can get you a place to stay-"

"That's okay, Yuna," she replied, stopping her in mid sentence. "I could stay with Rikku... catch up on some things," she added, giving the girl a sly half smile and making her blush. "Besides, I know you've been holding onto my things, Riks."

"Oh..." Her look fell.

"I'm honored, Rikku, that you kept my sword and my father's pendant, polished and perfect, both of them. I really appreciate it, although it was for all the wrong reasons."

"Reasons?"

"Would you excuse us?" she addressed to Yuna and Lulu. "We need to go and be alone, to talk."

"Of course."

Rikku stood and left, and Paine was pulled aside by Yuna who met her at the door.

"What is it?"

"Paine... I know about you and Rikku."

"What about us?"

"Being together-"

"Oh..." She cringed as she awaited a slap or a gunshot.

"I'm upset neither of you spoke up and told me. But it's her choice, and all I can do is warn you that if you hurt her, I _will_ put a bullet in your ass and through your heart. Treat her right; she's had enough drama in her life already."

"Drama? Who hurt her?"

"It's not my place, but you better be straight with her."

"I will, and should I ever harm her, may my body be mutilated and destroyed and given no honor in passing to the Farplane... again."

"I'll hold you to that."


	5. Guided by the Leash

Enjoy. Passion is key, and a sharp spice.

* * *

Taking her by the hand, Rikku led her to her little stay next door to Lulu's hut. Inside, behind the curtain of a door, she jumped onto her lover and embraced in a strangling hug and a deep kiss that lasted for half a minute, but felt like eternity.

But Paine broke away, the look on her face nothing like a lover missing the body of her mate, but something more serious. "Rikku, we need to talk."

Her heart tightened. "What about?"

"Relax; I'm not about to dump you."

Somehow that helped as she sat on the bed. "Okay..."

The warrior took a seat beside her, taking her hand and cupping it both of her's. "It's about your mourning over me."

"But that's over now-"

"Not necessarily; anything could go wrong. But I'm addressing the obsessive clinging to my belongings when I departed.

"It was very thoughtful you kept them, cleaned them, kept them protected, but you did so as if it was the only connection to me and your life. If those items were lost you would not die. Just... please, should anything happen and I return back to the Farplane, encase my sword to protect it from time, and throw my pendant to the sea, back where it belongs."

"Paine, what're you-?"

"Just. In. Case. That pendant was recovered from an Al Bhed expedition of the sea, and my father was good friends with the merchant aboard that sold off trinkets recovered, and he was given the pendant, which he gave my father in turn for my birthday present when I was nine, before he left to trail after Lord Braska and his pilgrimage.

"The sword I crafted by my own hand when I was 15. I'd run away from my caretakers after my father left, and worked in a smithy for a while. I learned the trade, and made that blade. The skull, too. It was all my design. The red tip was where I scored my arm while the steel was hot. Why it stayed and didn't wash, I do not know.

"But these things are important to me, and should I die honorably again I wish these things done. My body could rot for all I care so long as my belongings are properly done with."

Rikku could only sit there and gape. Never had Paine spilled like this before.

"Rikku, even if you don't take on another in my passing, just live your life. Return to Bikanel and tinker with the machina. You've the hands of a miracle; the way you work with machina is so natural and flawless, I'd test anything made by you with confidence that nothing goes wrong."

She could only blush, and she touched her hand with her free one. "Paine... that's enough."

It was Paine's time to go quiet and listen.

"Remember what you told me? 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone'. That's how I felt when you died. I regretted all the times we argued and fought. And... I was the one... who pulled the trigger-"

"You did what you had to do. If you didn't shoot me, and let that thing kill me, it all would've been in vain. I would die, Spira would be destroyed, and we wouldn't be here right now. _Do you understand?_ It was the best thing to do at the time. Besides... you eased my suffering.

"And you let me die to the beautiful sound... of your heart. It was a death any lover would want, to be with the one they cared about, and listen to the strength of their life as they themselves slipped into slumber. The loveliest lullaby I've ever heard.

"I am honored, Rikku."

Through the tears in her eyes, Rikku could see the ones running down Paine's face. This was the most heartfelt thing Paine had ever said. Ever. She moved close, and pressed her pink lips to the cherry ones, sharing a soft embrace more to reassure everything was all right now. They broke and the warrior moved, pressing for another, and another, and another. The kisses grew deeper, more passionate, and as in the old days, Rikku jumped her, pressing her to the mattress, trapping her under her body.

Tanned hands found the bodice of her dress, and moved south, while the paled ones slipped around the small back over her and stroked the flesh, making the little Al Bhed shiver. When the clip to the bikini top was found, the latch was released and Rikku gasped as her breasts fell free. Hands still at her back, Paine pulled the girl tightly to her, compressing chests together and sending an erotic shock through both of them.

She slipped her body between Paine's legs, feeling them constrict around her waist as she begged for the touch, and ran her hands slowly, softly up her bared thighs, moving the dress back, rounding under her buttocks and continuing north, taking extra care to keep the carress soft and sensual, driving her woman mad with lust as she felt the hips under her own move, urging to take what she didn't have.

But that could be solved in due time.

She found Paine's petite chest up under the gown, and she saw the erect nipples pressing to the silk. Fingers searching, she worked the tender flesh to the tight nubs, feeling her grow even hotter against her pelvis-

And she yelled.

Paine's legs unlatched, her body jerked, and the arousal was gone from her face, replaced with pain that scared Rikku. "Paine?!"

"My leg...! It burns!" She flinched under her again, trying to reach her right ankle where she was in pain.

Rikku's eyes darted down to her ankle, and she noticed an anklet that wasn't there before. Pulling Paine up into a sitting position, she brought her head close to her heart, gingerly stroking her hair, running her hand through the strands, as she began to quiet down as the pain faded, whispering words of comfort all the while.

"You okay, Paine?"

"Yeah... it's gone now."

"What happened?"

"I dunno... my leg began burning from the knee down."

"I didn't know you were wearing an ankle chain."

Her eyes snapped open and locked onto Rikku's. "I'm not..."

Both stared down at the fine silver chain wrapped around her bare ankle, sporting different little dangles on the chains that represented each of the Aeons before they became the magical beasts known to the summoners.

"I don't like it," Rikku muttered, daring to touch it as if it were fire, finding it cool silver. "The symbols..."

Paine looked up, and at the foot of the bed was the Fayth, standing as the Bahamaut child.

"Warrior Paine, should you stray from the task set before you, you _will _be urged to continue it. That band is your leash." With that said it disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

Rikku never heard nor seen the Fayth, and looked at Paine. "Maybe this burnt you?"

"It did... a shock collar, basically."

"Shock...? But for what?"

She let out a breath, her heart heavy. "I'm here for a task. I can't stray from it, or... it'll hurt."

"But...! That's not fair! You're here! Why're you bound by the Fayth?"

"Because they bent the rules to give me a chance at life, and help save Spira. If this is what it takes..."

"Hey..."

Paine became distracted from the grim throughts of her bound life as Rikku wrapped her arms about her shoulders, nibbling at her neck and making her shiver. Despite the fact the Fayth had a hold on her, she felt her arousal kicking in again.

"Maybe... we can use the pain to our advantage."

"I'm listening..."

"I just gotta get you in a mood... wind up your animal side. Those nights when you want that beating, when you want to hear those chains rattle against your strength, that pain..."

"Can be pleasurable. I love the way you think, Rikku..."

The Al Bhed trembled with some kind of excited giggle. "I love it when you say my name like that! God, you're so hot..."

"So are you..." She turned her head and whispered Al Bhed into her ear, making her tremble even harder with the lusty little praises she fed her.


	6. Dumb Gull

Enjoy. Everything goes to hell. shoutout to zanaso rymm2 and the rest!

* * *

Yuna helped Lulu clear the table of the dishes and rinse them in the sink, returning to find Wakka bailing for his bedroom and Rikku cuddling up with Paine on the couch, the warrior slowly stroking the girl's belly to relieve the ache of overeating.

"You shouldn't have gotten that third helping of rice, Rikku," nagged the summoner, taking a seat in a recliner near them.

"But it was soooooooo good... besides, it was worth it," she giggled, glancing up at the woman that lay beneath her. "I get a belly rub."

"Should you two decide to enjoy the night," Lulu began, cradling her son in her arms, "please keep it down."

"I'm not the one that screams her org-"

"_Rikku_."

The one bark from Paine made her go quiet, cuddling into her shoulder like some housecat looking for affection, and remaining silent.

Yuna had to laugh. "So you do have some of that masochist side to you, Paine?"

The red creeped into her cheeks but she looked away, hiding her embarrassment in the golden strands of her lover's hair.

"Truth be told, it would be kinda obvious to assume. The black, leather, the obsession with pain and hurt."

"Most would frown on such acts," Paine mumbled, having revealed her face now expressing shame.

"Whatever gets you off," Lulu snickered. "No one needs to know of everyone else's love life, but different people have different tastes. You can't help it."

"So long as both partners are happy, that's all that should matter," Yuna finished.

That statement snapped Paine's head around, grabbing her attention. "You _actually_ believe that, Yuna?"

"Of course. What'd you think?"

"I was afraid you weren't so open-minded, but knowing that now... I feel like a barrier has fallen between us and allowed us to grow closer to the same level, as friends, of course."

"Of course. You know I'm here for you, Paine; you're my best friend."

"I know..."

Rikku bit Paine on the shoulder, hard, making the woman jump with a yell. "Quit flirting with my cousin!"

"I'm not, you possessive little brat."

"Whatever." She moved close again and found her sweet little sleeping spot.

Lulu stifled a yawn and shook her head, trying to stay awake. "I think we all should head home and turn in for the night."

"Good idea," Paine replied, rousing her girl into getting up. "C'mon, Riks."

Yuna stood and stretched before heading out the door. "G'night."

Lulu watched Paine gather up the sleepy little Al Bhed and carry her out the door, and retired to her own bed after putting her son to sleep and seeing he closed his eyes and went still. As she entered the bedroom, she found Wakka already dressed for bed and under the blanket, watching her with a stare that could only mean one thing.

She found her night gown and began to change right before his eyes. "My champion," she hissed, sauntering to the bedside.

"Ya', and my little black mage..."

* * *

Out in the distance, through the darkness, a wolf cried to the moon sitting bright in the sky. In a roughly constructed nest in a tree in the forest, a gull stirred from sleep. It clicked its beak a few times, squawked once, and felt strange. It took flight, feeling some kind of urgency to get to the human village. Once the dark buildings came into view, it felt the urge to fly into one of them. It fluttered in, and landed silently on the carpetted floor. From there it waddled about, feeling the need to go down this corridor, and it did. It came to a door with a knob lock, and he suddenly knew to punch the button to unlatch it. Then it thought to grab the knob with its claws, fluttering with the rustle of feathers next to it, and twist it until the latch came free and it turned in, allowing it access.

Then it began to think about the fresh fish that loved to jump from the waters, how the salted flesh tasted-

And it was gone. Now it wanted to go inside and flutter to a large cube with a combination lock on the floor. How did it know it was called a combination lock? Now he had to turn it around and around to the right and bring it to a certain digit. Now the left one time and another digit. Now right again to a third digit. A latch sprung loose, and the door could be tugged open, which it did with its beak. Inside was this clear wrapping stuff, and when he pecked one of the boils on it, it popped, scaring it out of its feathers. He came close, did it again, and didn't jump nearly as high this time. He did it again, and again, and again, and found it entertaining.

He had to have it.

He snatched up a corner in his beak and tugged it out, yanking it about as something round and shiny and clear was in the middle of all the wrapping. Inside of it was a little figure sitting cross-legged, unfased by what was going on. He yanked the popping paper aside and the ball went rolling around, but now he wasn't concerned with anything but his new discovery. Proud, he clutched it in his beak and flew off, out the window, and headed home.

* * *

A sudden slam of his prison into a wall broke the weak connection he had on the dumb bird, and gave him a headache. He rubbed his balding scalp and sat up, seeing he was no longer in the safe and in the dark. He was...! almost free. Next would be to destroy the containment that bound him and his magic.

And Spira would yet again be his to do with as he pleased.

He pressed to one side of the glass, beginning the roll like he was in a hamster ball, running faster and faster, aiming for the wall, bracing himself for impact.

The glass thudded loudly against the solid wall, echoing within the orb to rattle his eardrums so painfully he screamed.

Okay, that wasn't too smart.

But he noticed a faint crack in the glass. It had the potential to free him, even if it left his ears ringing. He turned the other direction, finding the wall farthest across the room, and charged again, gathering as much speed as his shrunken form could get, not even bothering to brace himself but to try and throw everything into the momentum.

It smacked against the wood and shattered, the sound deafening to his tiny ears. When all the pieces settled and his head stopped pulsing, he stood up, shifting back to his normal size, his magic free again.

Oh, all the destruction he could do with all the pent up energy humming through his frail body.

"Where do I begin?" he rasped to the darkness, snickering to himself.

Lulu broke the kiss, hearing the faint sound of something hitting the floor. Wakka grabbed for her again but she pushed him back, slipping out of bed and grabbing her robe, slipping into it was he turned on the bedside lamp.

"Lu?"

"Something fell."

"Vidina's in bed; there's nothing to worry about, ya'-?"

"The safe!" From down the hall, she could see the door to the safe hanging wide open, leading into the dark room. "Someone's in there!"

"Wha-?!"

She ran for the door, pushing it in completely, and stopped dead. The remains of his prison lay in a sharp mess near the wall on her right and the safe's little door hung open, and the wizard was nowhere to be found. "He's escaped!"


	7. Uvv So Creb!

Enjoy. Time to form a strategy, and shout-outs to all who reviewed. greatly appreciated.

* * *

Paine slowly roused, feeling the warmth of the sun piercing through the makeshift door at her back. Before her, in her arms, was the little thief, cuddled up to her body like the night was cold. She moved to rise, and thought against it when a pain lanced up through her back. She could still feel the marks from last night, each stroke of the whip as she was struck again and again to get her to break and bow down like a bitch.

Surprisingly, bondage never disturbed Rikku. In fact, the girl seemed all on board for a chance to get the better of her.

Her legs still worked. She shifted them around and sat up, resting her feet on the cool floor and holding her head, trying to wait out the ache in her back. She recollected on last night, and winced. Rikku had handled her roughly then, as she could now feel the bite marks all over her. Her shoulders. Her neck. Her breasts. Her thighs. Everywhere.

"Paine?"

She turned her head, finding the girl turned over and looking up at her with soft eyes, holding the sheet to her naked breasts. The idea of taking her now, while she was off guard, was tempting. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"A little tender today, that's all."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. That was a damn good workout, but I'm sorry I had to quit. That burning..."

Rikku crawled up her back with gentle hands, resting her chin on the warrior's shoulder and looking at her profile, sitting up and against her. "It's okay. I didn't think the pain would be too much for you; you're strong and..." Her eyes traced the very pale skin of her neck, spotting several hickeys there left by her own mouth. "Bold. Beautiful." Her fingers traced the bruised skin, and slowly trailed down her back to the split of her tight ass, and back up, watching her arch to the feather-light brushing. "And so very... very..._very... hot..._"

"Rikku, you're treading dangerous ground," she breathed, feeling her skin tingling pleasantly from where she was being stroked.

"Dangerous? You're no threat to me..."

"You underestimate me-"

The blanket flew up and Rikku was thrown down, struggling against the quick, pale lightning looking to bind her down and come out on top. She fell flat on her back, wrists over her head and pinched to the mattress, her thighs pinned between a pair of powerfully long legs, and when she blinked she found the red eyes before her own, a sly smile on her cherry lips. Rikku couldn't stop a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You," she snickered. "You act like it's so difficult to hold me down."

"You weren't beaten raw. But I'll return the favor." She eyed the clean, tanned flesh of the thief's neck, and lowered her mouth closer to her.

The warrior's warm breath over her skin made the girl shiver in anticipation. The wet drawl of a tongue from her shoulder to her ear made her squirm in the woman's grip, and when Paine dived down her ear she yelped and writhed beneath her, trying to get some control of the situation. "Paine-!"

"Shh..."

That hiss in her ear calmed the Al Bhed greatly, helping her settle back into the bed.

"Relax... relax... ... just enjoy what I do to you..." Her lips gently brushed over her jaw, working down her neck and leaving a trail of soft kisses where she went, inching closer to the lovely breasts rising and falling in even breaths. "What I do to your body..."

Rikku all but melted to her words, to the touch, letting go, and she felt the tension through the warrior. She was straining, and she had a clue as to what was making her uncomfortable. She twisted her hand forward to touch Paine's and grabbing her attention. "It's burning again... that silver, you're-"

"I'm fine, Rikku," she replied, going for her chest again.

"Paine, stop."

She did. She ceased moving but wouldn't look at her.

"Let go."

She did, rising up to sit on her knees, but wouldn't look at her.

Rikku sat up, reaching for the sheet behind Paine and pulling it over both of them, guiding her lover down to lie with her who didn't resist at all. "Paine, I could feel the pain you were feeling. It's okay-"

"No, it's not. It's not fair..."

Now it was Rikku's turn to be the adult. "There's nothing you can do about it. Once we rid of X'ian, that silver will be gone and we can make love from dawn 'til dusk."

"How do you know the silver will fade?"

The meekness of Paine's voice scared her. She was hurting more on the inside that from the Fayth's power. "I... just know."

The beads fell back at the door and Yuna looked at them with a horrific expression. "Rikku! Paine, there's a big problem."

"What is it, Yunie?"

"X'ian's escaped! He's gone!"

Paine bolted up from the pillow, staring at Yuna in utter disbelief. "What?!"

The summoner masked a gasp with her hand, staring at Paine like she had a lethal scar or some horrible wound on her being.

"Yuna?!"

"Yunie?"

"Um... get dressed... Lulu wants to-um... just get dressed...!" She disappeared from the door, leaving them.

The two looked at each other with confusing looks. Then Rikku glanced at how dark Paine's skin had become around her neck and shoulders, and snickered.

"What?"

"I think she saw... all those... that I gave you."

"Whatever," she sighed, reaching for her dress on the floor.

"Um, you might want to look in the chest over there." She pointed to a small chest over in the corner by a little table at the far back wall. "You might find something you like."

Curious, Paine rose and moved to the wooden hutch, flipping the locks and pushing back the lid, glancing once at the contents, and then smiling at Rikku. "You kept my_ warrior uniform?"_

"Yeah... pathetic, I know, but something told me to keep it, so I made sure it was safe."

Paine looked down at the piles of leather and silver at the bottom, and shook her head. "You... are one perfect angel, Rikku."

* * *

Waiting at Lulu's place upon their arrival was Lulu and Yuna, with Wakka and the Aurochs and Tidus, examining the small room that held the wizard, which had somehow been opened and the safe combination cracked.

Lulu was cuddling her son close, seemingly terrified.

Paine sat beside her on the couch, trying to calm her down. "Lulu, what happened?"

"X'ian's escaped; he's out there somewhere."

"Who got in? Who all knows the lock?"

"No one, only me."

"What happened that you found him gone?"

She took a breath to steady her nerves. "Last night, I broke from Wakka when I heard something break out here. I saw the door to the safe open, so I went to check it out and found the room empty, the safe open, the glass of the orb in the corner, but he was gone."

"Powers restrained, he may have been rusty and fled; he wouldn't try anything if he wasn't sure of himself. So he could be anywhere on the island-"

"Or in Spira," Rikku added. "He's a mage! He can do anything!"

Yuna came from the closet and glanced over the three of them. "Someone had to have gone in; there's scratches on the lock, although that's a bit odd for a button lock, but the glass in the corner away from the safe has my attention. If someone took him out and wanted him free they might shatter the glass there before the door or take it all away to leave no trace. I think he got out and scrambled about the room to get free."

"But who would open the safe and abandon him? A follower would help him escape," Paine muttered.

Rikku sat down in the recliner and proceeded to nibble on the tip of one of her braids, a little habit she'd developed whenever she sat to thinking seriously. "Mm... follower..."

Paine looked up at the summoner. "Maybe it wasn't a follower. Maybe just a bystander."

"But who-"

"I don't think all his powers were bound. Maybe he took control of someone, did the dirty work for him, and he let them go."

"That'd make more sense, but what about those scratches on the lock?"

Rikku suddenly burst to her feet. "Why're we worrying about _how_ he got free anyway?!"

"Rikku has a point," Lulu replied. "We need to find him, and stop him."

"Where do we look?" Yuna asked, shifting her weight to the other foot.

"Retrace our steps." The looks from the others on Paine gave her incentive to go on. "The Omega Ruins, where we encountered him in the hidden chambers beneath the earth. His storehouse of wares is still there; he may try to raise the Dark Beast again."

"Good plan," replied the summoner, a sly grin taking hold of her face. "Maybe we need to reunite the Gullwings for this mission."

"Oh, no-"

Rikku shrieked to the world and jumped as high as she could, punching the air and dancing around in pure glee. "_The Gullwings are back! The Gullwings are back! YES!_"

Paine opened her ears and glared at Yuna. "You knew she would do that."

* * *

Off in the distance, a black speck against the sky popped into view, growing larger as it descended, becoming brighter shades of red as it came into better view. In a matter of a minute the massive, gull-decorated Celsius landed in the water by the beach edge, throwing tidal waves up on the shore and sending everyone near running for cover. The hatch opened and out from the machina bound a grown teen, eyes hidden behind goggles and clothed like any other Al Bhed, complete with gloves and boots for the machine tinker, but unknown to any of them.

Yuna stepped forward and met him almost eye to eye, and she could only think of one person. "Shinra?!"

"Hi, Yuna."

Rikku nearly screamed at seeing him. "Shinra! You grew up; you're a man!"

"Well..." He scratched his head, watching her. "Yeah, that's what people do. They grow up. It's part of the cycle of life."

"But... you're so _big_. Hah!" she barked, pointing at him. "Guess what? You're not just a kid anymore! No more of that bologna!"

He shook his head, and looked past them to the woman standing in Paine's warrior get-up, with the same hair, with the same eyes, and he couldn't believe it. Rikku couldn't have replaced her... could she? "Who...?!"

Paine stepped up to him and looked him through his goggles. "Hey, kid. How ya' doing?"

"It can't be..."

"It's me, Shinra. It's Paine."

Throwing all caution out the window he threw his arms around her, feeling her accept him in a tight embrace of reassurance, and he felt the urge to cry. "How...?"

"Long story, guy."

"We've got time."

"Not now."

Yuna touched him on the shoulder. "We've got a mission."

He swivelled his head about to her. "To save Spira?"

"Of course."

"Where's Buddy and Brother?" Rikku asked, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

Shinra gathered his nerve and released the warrior, turning to her next. "Their inside, waiting. I just couldn't wait to see you guys again. They'll be surprised to see you alive, Paine," he added, glancing at Paine before heading back to the ship. "C'mon!"

The three girls trailed after him closely while Tidus took his time saying good-bye to Lulu and Wakka, as they had parental duties that required they stay home. When the elevator slid to a stop and the doors jumped back to let them in, Rikku all but dashed down the hall, jumping the railing to the bridge and landing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips and chest puffed, head thrown back, a proud stance. "We're baaaaaaaaaack!"

Brother nearly fell from his position behind the steering of the ship, scared out of his wits. When he regained his composure and stood, he turned to his sister and proceeded the first of what was to be much more chastising. "Rikku! Don't do that! What if you do that and we crash, huh?!"

"Brother, lyms tufh," she sighed, stepping into her bouncing form again. "Oui ryjah'd lryhkat y ped, ryja oui?"

"Hmph!"

"Well, guess what!"

"What?"

"Yunie's here!" As much as she hated mentioning her cousin's name in the guy's presence, she needed him to cheer up.

"_YUNA!_"

The girl stepped out to the stairs and waved to her other cousin. "Hey, Brother. Long time, no see."

"Yuna, ajano tyo so raynd ylrat vun oui, vun vyn duu muhk!"

The girl couldn't help looking at Rikku for translation. "What?"

"He missed you," she grimaced, trying to leave out the nasty attempt at poetry.

Paine appeared last, behind Yuna. "Hey."

The seat on the left from the stairs shifted and Buddy jumped from his seat, turning and gaping at her. "Paine?!"

"Ed'c ymeja..." Brother muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

Paine scowled at him, knowing exactly what he said. Rikku glowered at him, too, but Yuna just looked up at Paine with a smile, like she was happy to introduce her.

"Paine, how are you here?" Buddy asked.

Shinra darted from around them and jumped back in his usual seat with all the controls and buttons he wanted at his fingertips, the monitor of his computer staring him in the face.

"The Fayth gave me a chance," she summed up, not wanting to explain it all again.

"Great, great," Brother sighed, "now get off my ship!"

Paine was deeply taken aback. "What?"

"_Brother_!"

"Brother!"

Buddy turned to him, glaring though his goggles at him. "Fryd'na oui tuehk?! Cra'c uin vneaht!"

He never looked up from the floor, didn't drop his arms, but stand firm. "She's trouble... _I don't want her on my ship!_"

Shinra sat up and glanced over at Paine. A pained, distressful expression marred her face, and made him sad. "Paine, forget about Brother-"

"A-HEM!" he coughed. "I. Am. The. Leader. I decide who rides my ship, and I say she can't. End of story!"

Next thing to happen shocked everyone in the room. Rikku stomped right up to her brother and cold-cocked him in the mouth, sending him sprawling to the floor. Buddy gaped along with Shinra, Paine tried to hide the smile of a proud mother kind of deal, and Yuna nearly shrieked, astounded. When the teen made a move to go in and batter him, the warrior jumped the railing and hauled her back away with an arm about her waist, the other hand grabbing a fist to help restrain her.

Dazed and astonished that his sister would do that, Brother sat up, gingerly cupping his swelling cheek, and gaped at her for a moment. "RIKKU! E's dammehk Vydran! Oui tuh'd red sa! E's dra maytan yht E's ouin pnudran! E's dammehk Vydran!"

"Veha!" she screamed back. "Damm res! Oui mad Paine uh drec creb! Cra'c tuha hudrehk!"

Brother sneered at her, and Paine saw his was looking past her, almost to herself, and she felt the presence of someone behind her. She swallowed, bracing herself for whoever would be there, and turned on her heel.

Speak of the devil, it was Cid. He glared directly into her eyes, and she felt like sinking into the floor.

Yuna cleared her throat. "I called Cid after you told me about you and Rikku. He had a right to know."

"I know..." Paine swallowed hard. Cid was very protective of his little girl.

He just glared right into her soul, drilling her with his stare and making her stomach twist into very uncomfortable knots. When he finally moved, he snatched the collar about Paine's neck, pulling her so close their noses nearly touched, and breathing was a chore. "I don't care if yer a woman, you upset my little Rikku and I'll bury you. Understand?" he snarled quietly, deadly quiet.

She managed to mutter a "yes", dead afraid. The man didn't make idle threats. When he released her her knees buckled and she landed flat on her ass, and he headed down the stairs to deal with his children.

Yuna kneeled beside her friend, looking into her eyes glistening with fear. "I'm sorry..."

"Cid may be the only man I don't want to cross... he _is_ scary."

Cid stopped in the center of the bridge, looking about. "Well, what're we waiting for? Spira needs savin'. Let's git this hunk of metal in the air!"

The mood lifted with the airship, up into the clouds.

* * *

Al Bhed Translations

Rikku- calm down

Rikku-you haven't changed a bit have you?

Brother- every day my heart ached for you, for far too long!

Brother- it's alive...

Buddy- What're you doing?! She's our friend!

Brother- I'm telling Father! You don't hit me! I'm the leader and I'm your brother! I'm telling Father!

Rikku- Fine! Tell him! You let Paine on this ship! She's done nothing!


	8. I'm Getting Away With It

Enjoy. Time to track him down, and shout-outs to all who reviewed. greatly appreciated. this chapter's kinda short and cheesy... yeah.

* * *

Paine punched in the button for the cabin area and averted her eyes to the floor, her thoughts wandering as the elevator moved down. She never thought Brother would have such a problem with her on board, but now it was out in the open for everyone to see. She knew she'd have to watch her back or that man would leave her on the ground if left alone.

The doors opened and she was startled. She followed the hall and it hung a right, going on a few paces before hanging a left and stretching on to an open room that stood as a small bar, and Barkeep was behind the counter, wiping the surface with a rag. He looked up, spotted her, and waved excitedly, seeming to have no problem compensating with the fact Paine was back from the dead. Along the hall, to the left, were door leading into separate rooms. There were only five, each labeled with a number, but only No. 5 had the label "Captain" scratched into the wood.

_Typical Brother,_ she thought with a sigh.

She heard the doors to the elevator open again, and Rikku darted around the corner, looking worried. "There you are! I was afraid you jumped ship 'cause of Brother!"

"No, I didn't."

She let out a breath and looked up and down the hall. "The boys said they'd done some interior work and they weren't kidding! Which room's ours?"

"Dunno."

"Guess we pick one." She darted to the last one, glimpsed the rough name on the door, made a face, and jumped to No. 1 at the start of the hall. "I don't wanna hear Brother in his room! I call this one! C'mon, Painie!"

Startled, she could do nothing as her hand was grabbed and she was yanked into the room, the door shut behind her. She admired the decent space of the cabin room, a table standing in the center of the room with two chairs, a couch against the right wall, a bed for one against the left and in the farther corner, and the farthest wall from them was solid glass, allowing a view of the sky as the large one had before. A closet was set in the left wall at the foot of the bed, and a mirror stood in the far right corner. What made the room seem adjusted for Rikku was a custom chocobo shaped beanbag chair in the near left corner.

The click of a lock caught her attention and she turned to see Rikku with her back on the knob, her hands grasping it behind her and probably pushing the knob's lock into place. The sound, the grin on the girl's face, it immediately sent her body into a normal reaction of arousal. "Rikku-"

"Look at the bed."

Wondering what she was going on about, she turned again to glance at it, noticing nothing, and she felt Rikku's hips grinding up against her ass, her hands seizing her leather-clad hips and pulling her close. Paine's body flared for stimulation, and the silver began to feel tight around her boot and ankle.

"You feel that?"

"Rikku..." The thought of the Fayth shot down her libido, and soiled her mood.

The thief felt it through her. "It hurts again?"

"Yeah, a bit..."

The movement against her stopped and Rikku wrapped her arms around the warrior's waist. "I'm sorry..."

"You didn't do this. I have to deal with it."

"It's not fair..."

"Saying it a hundred times won't make the anklet go away; we just have to find that wizard and destroy him, fast. Only then can you and I have peace."

"You wanna stay in your own room until this is over with?"

Paine had to laugh. "No."

"But-"

"Being with you is no problem. I can lie with you and feel nothing but you. The Fayth dare not part us; they can't interfere with those matters, but they can remind me of my duty. Sleeping with you is no different from me merely hugging you," she replied, touching the small hands locked around her waist.

Rikku smiled into her back. "Good."

Brother's voice crackled over the ship-wide intercom system. "Gullwings, nabund du dra pnetka huf!"

Rikku laughed. "It sounds weird, Gullwings! Haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Let's go," Paine sighed, "before he throws a fit."

* * *

Rikku bound from the elevator and leapt the railing, landing beside Cid. "S'up?"

Yuna stood up from leaning over Buddy's shoulder. "We've arrived. Time to get going!"

"Alright!" Before another word was said she was gone to the elevator again, her cousin hot at her heals.

Cid remained still, arms crossed over his chest, eyes to the floor. Buddy turned in his chair and looked over at him. "Cid?"

"Mm."

"Fryd'c uh ouin seht?"

"E's luhlanhat ypuid so meddma kenm... E lyh'd ramb pid secdnicd dryd fusyh cra'c fedr, pid E ghuf cra'c y kuut fynneun yht y fusyh uv ran funt... cdemm..."

Buddy chuckled. "Paine'c y kuut kenm. Cra fuh'd rind Rikku."

* * *

Yuna stepped into the chamber, which stood just as it had before the big battle two months ago. The floor looked like gold brick laid so perfectly even but it couldn't be gold. Each wall bore thick torches with huge flames dancing off the end, throwing shadows to dance around the brick and stone walls. Far across, at the other side, stood several carved tables, the oak gleaming in the flames of the light, bearing thick volumes of history or spells, jars and vials and bowls, potions not of the healing nature, poisons, experiements, cages with many different little animals that were used for spells, and other numerous objects. Along the side walls were shelves with books upon books upon books of any- and everything.

Straight ahead, up on the wall, was the reversed pentacle drawn in dark blood, and at each corner of the star was a black candle embedded into the wall, ready to be lit for another ritual.

"This can't be..."

Rikku stepped up behind her cousin, glanced about the room, and fear chilled her spine. "This place was a mess; no one's been here for two months..."

The summoner dared to step forward, alone, nearing the tables. "The animals should be dead... the walls, floor, the books, everything should be dusty..."

Paine appeared at the mouth of the tunnel, watching into the room, seeing her comrades standing farther out, and her eyes fell on the pentacle. She felt sick, and averted her eyes elsewhere. "He's made up home again..." Fear strangled her. "Yuna- wait, stop-!"

Flames leapt from the torches and attacked the summoner, swirling around her body as she screamed, rising up and up and finally extinguishing to leave her in a cage of steel, tall as her and just large enough for her to sit.

Rikku yelled and rushed forward, only to find the fire around herself.

Paine watched in horror as the flames engulfed her lover, dancing, spinning, and fading off to leave her trapped in her own cage, too. She ran ahead, knowing the fire would get her as well, and almost reached the bars of Rikku's cell when the fire trapped her in a third cage.

Rikku cried and banged around, panicking, while Yuna tried to tell her to calm down through her own panic, which only defeated the purpose. Paine slammed her shoulder into a wall, regretting the pain lancing through her being, and her eyes darted around when it proved futile.

The three froze at the dry cackling that echoed about the chamber, and from the hall at the farthest wall on the right side shuffled the limp wizard, X'ian, leaning on his gnarled root staff, his robes dragging behind him, his beard and mane dancing at his feet with each step he took. Despite his old age, his evil eyes shown bright violet with dark intention.

"Well, well, well," he wheezed, approaching Yuna. "What have we here? The ex-High Summoner..." He peered into her eyes for a moment. "Hah! Pathetic! How you defeated Sin is beyond me, you sheltered little brat! Your father gave his life for naught, raised this spoiled thing before me-_ it's pathetic!_"

Yuna looked about ready to cry but ready to throttle the man. She pursed her lips and ducked her head, dropping to her knees, and made no reply.

Paine felt a fire in her gut, angry that he'd do that to her. She began attacking the sides of her cell, trying to rock the thing over in hopes of breaking it.

X'ian turned to Rikku, who was already burning with fury in her face, her fists clenching two of the bars. "Ah, the Al Bhed princess... little whore, aren't you?"

"_Let me outta here and I'll show you what this **little whore **can do!_" she shrieked, rattling the cage as she tried to reach for him, looking to kill.

He stayed back out of range of her hands, and glanced at the third cage, unable to hide the look of astonishment that seized his face. "Now, this we can't have." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers-

Paine reared back, burning completely through her being as electricity conducted through the metal of her cell, shocking her, making her feel like she was going to explode. Over the sound of crackling lightning was her shriek of absolute agony, never ceasing, as she twisted and turned, hitting the bars, desperate to make the pain stop, finally dropping to her knees and thrashing side to side, pleading in her mind for him to stop.

With a wave of X'ian's hand the current faded, leaving Paine sitting in the bottom of her cell, arm up on the bars, her forehead rested in the crook of her elbow, gasping for breath and wincing from moment when the shock remains pinched her nerves.

Rikku was reaching for the warrior, tears running down her face as she pleaded for her health.

X'ian approached the cage of the third, not recognizing her without seeing her face. He knelt close, trying to look into her face. "And who do we have here?"

She turned her head, glaring at him with piercing red eyes brimming with malice.

His brows jumped high in amazement. "You..."

She lunged at him, grabbing him by the hem of his robes and bringing him close. As her other hand went for his throat he touched the steel of the bars.

The metal disappeared and from across the room, a chain broke through the wall and latched onto Paine's free wrist in a shackle, followed by another that took her ankle, and another and another until she was completely bound, and the chains reeled her in, dragging her to the wall. No matter how much she struggled she couldn't break free, and in a matter of seconds the chains were gone and she was shackled straight to the wall, arms open from her sides, ankles together toward the floor, and her head was slammed to the wall with an iron band around her throat and another band around her waist.

Rikku screamed in anguish, emotionally stricken at seeing Paine bound like that, sliding to the bottom of her cage and crying.

The wizard picked himself up, dusted his robes off, and glanced over the three of them. "Well, now I don't have to run across Spira to find you lot, although I must say her presence is astounding," he added, jerking a thumb in Paine's direction. "Well, it'll give me a chance to use her again for the ritual, plus the life of a summoner will greatly aid the Dark One's power."

"You won't get away with this!" Yuna yelled at him as he turned to walk away, headed for the other hall.

"Seems I am..."

* * *

Al Bhed Translations

Brother- report to the bridge now!

Buddy- What's on your mind?

Cid- I'm concerned about my little girl... I can't help but mistrust that woman she's with, but I know she's a good warrior and a woman of her word... still...

Buddy- Paine's a good woman. She won't hurt Rikku.


	9. Time to Die

Enjoy. Time to escape! heeeee-fun! fun time running from a mage! yay! I'm hyper... hello, viewers! thanks for reading and big hug for those who review! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! happy, happy, happy... I apologize if the sequence of events run too fast.

* * *

Rikku raised her chin, looking hopelessly across the room at the warrior, who appeared to have given up, letting herself hang from the iron bars. She leaned close, gripping the bars, getting as close as she could. "Paine?"

She jerked, lifted her head, and looked at the girl with tired eyes. "Riks?"

"You okay?"

"Uncomfortable, but it's better than being caged," she replied.

"How?"

"Can't stand to be cramped in a tight space; can't breathe. I'd rather just be bound and gagged."

"Why don't you like closed spaces?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"We've got nothing better," Yuna interjected. "We're stuck. Might as well share, right?"

Rikku nodded. "I wanna know..."

The warrior let out a breath. "After my dad left... he left me in the hands of Maester Kinoc. Bastard hated me; to this day I don't know why. If he was fed up with me, whatever I may have done, he'd bolt me in a closet, in the dark, for days at a time. One time I just got so mad at being caged that I kicked the door." A smirk appeared on her lips. "I put both my boots through the door; irreplaceable at that point. I was eleven then."

"Maester Kinoc?" Yuna sat down and pondered for a minute.

Paine looked over at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Who was your father?"

"He was... Sir Auron."

"What?!"

Rikku jumped to her feet. "You serious?! Why didn't you say anything?! You're more wound up in the family than you know!"

"I knew... but it wouldn't've made any different. He's gone, dead. Mourning only hurts. I miss him, yeah, but looking back only hurts."

All three heads turned at the rustling of robes on the floor and pounding footsteps, and X'ian was entering the room again, only with two Gigas beasts marching beside him, each bearing a collar around the neck. Both seemed like zombies, just trudging along, eyes distant.

The wizard approached Rikku's cell, who cringed from them, afraid.

He looked her up and down, and grinned something horrible.

Paine strained against her bonds, not liking the look on his face one bit.

"Take her," he ordered, stepping back from the cage. "Young, developed... I might just have her as a pet. And get the summoner; the ritual will commence." He glanced at the warrior, seeing the absolute fury on her face, and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be offered up, too."

"Let them go; don't touch them!"

Rikku screamed as the bars on one side were ripped off and one of the beasts gripped her by the arm in a stranglehold, trying to drag her out. "Paine! Paine, help!"

Yuna kicked out at the beast at her cell, trying to fend it off. "Get away from me!"

"Yunie! Paine!"

"Yuna!" she barked. "Black Mage! Black Mage! You're the only one with a free hand! Do it!"

"Magic won't work on 'em-!"

"Not on them! Just do it!"

In a blink Yuna's outfit shifted to the dress of the Black Mage, the staff in her hand, and with a fire spell followed up with water shattered the bars of her cell, throwing the beast back and even making Rikku's captor flinch, giving her a chance to reach for her own grid in her pocket.

X'ian was fumbling in the confusion, grasping for some spell in his mind to subdue them, and when one came to mind it was too late as Rikku slapped him upside the head with her staff, stunning him silly.

Rikku ran towards Paine, building for a thunder spell, and launching it straight at her. The shock rattled the warrior but not as bad as her bonds, which cracked and shattered, dropping her to the floor.

Yuna threw a Bio spell at the wizard, who turned it to the wall and braced for the next one, having gotten his senses back. The Gigas creatures approached her, looking to stop her as their master commanded, and Rikku took the advantage, throwing more thunder spells at them, destroying the collars.

The fiends shook off the twitch brought on by the lightning, realized what happened, and turned on the one who enslaved them. Snarling, roaring in fury, fists aching to rip his flesh, they charged full force at the little man, who nimbly ducked away with speed his age shouldn't allow, and cast a very familiar Death, striking both down and watching the pyreflies blink out of sight.

Rikku made a move for a spell, but stopped, having forgotten about the warrior, and turned to find her in a White Mage outfit, taking the staff in both hands. "White?"

"Someone's gotta keep you two supplied in magic ability."

There was an explosion, jolting both of them, as a Firaga spell from both Yuna and X'ian met and collided. When the smoke cleared, the wizard was gone. Yuna growled in frustration and collapsed, having exhausted out her magic. Her cousin rushed to her side, holding her close, as Paine approached while charging Cura. As the dust of the magic sparkled over the summoner, the life and color began to come back to her face, and she smiled.

"Thanks," she breathed, moving to stand with some assistance.

"That bastard couldn't have teleported from here; I think he moved deeper into the ruins."

Rikku looked up at her. "Why not?"

"The Omega Ruins emits some kind of magic field," Yuna replied. "Can't teleport through it. We have to go after him."

"Can you go on?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now."

"Great, let's move."

* * *

It became darker as the three moved even deeper underground, following what seemed to be an underground fortress built in a long time ago, the walls smooth, the floors lay with black marble-like brick. The corridors seemed to go on forever, turning on occasion to what seemed infinity until they found another corner, and walked on forever more.

Rikku was about to give up, just so close to collapsing and taking a break, when she heard something echo off the walls, faint but definitely there. "You hear that?"

Yuna appeared behind her. "Sounds like fiends."

"We might be in for a blood bath," Paine replied. She pushed past them, shifting into the evil armor of Dark Knight with her massive blade at her side. "I'm ready for some hurt time."

"Typical Paine," Rikku giggled when she was out of earshot, swapping to Gun Mage and following.

They reached the end of the tunnel, and down below from their feet was a huge pit lined with chain-link cages, stuffed with the biggest, baddest, and most devastating of Spira's fiends, and in such quantity that made the girls cringe. Further back, on the other side of the cavern, was the wizard, scuttling about to put candles in position around-

"The pentacle! He's trying to offer these up to bring out the Dark One!"

Paine inched forward, crouching down to get closer. "This isn't good; we don't have what it takes to take on all these fiends... we have to stop him from releasing them." She jumped down from the ledge and into the lion's den; X'ian spun around as she landed, scowling at her and at her friends when they joined her. "You're done! Stop this right now!"

"Who're you to stop me, you wretched bitch?!" he spat, scurrying to the pentacle and sticking the last candle in the final corner of the star, the one pointing down to hell.

Rikku darted past them, heading straight for him to stop him from completing the setup. Before she could get close he whirled around and clocked her with the rounded, gnarled end of his staff, knocking her to the floor. Before Yuna or Paine could aid her he stepped to her body and removed a satchel from his sash around his waist, throwing the powdered contents over her before stepping back.

The thief shook her head clear of cobwebs, and shrieked as the earth cracked beneath her, thick, dark vines with razor sharp leaves dangling over them crawling out and constricting about her small body, tightening around her torso and neck to a point of near suffocation, retraining her limbs with ease.

"_Paine!_"

Paine screamed, falling beside her as Yuna attacked the wizard, gripping at the vines, trying to loose the bindings around her lover. "Rikku, hang on! I'll cut you free-"

As her sword came close and barely bit into the vegetation, the leaves lashed out and cut clean through her armor and skin, leaving blood trickling down her arm under the black. She stopped, startled by the assault and the pain, but grasped the hilt of her weapon tighter and began hacking away at the green, trying to ignore the lashings of the plant. Thin, curly vines bearing leaves tried to wrap around her but couldn't strangle past the armor, partially cutting itself on sharp edges, but it made movement difficult for the warrior.

She didn't give up, tearing desperately at the foliage to free Rikku.

The younger girl was fading. From within the bindings her hand extended toward Paine, reaching for her, but her fingers began to curl as she was giving up. Her breathing was barely there and forced if at all; she wouldn't last much longer. Somewhere within the plant a faint voice squeaked out. "Paine..."

"Don't give up, Rikku. Relax; struggling will only hurt. Just take little breaths..." She was afraid but kept her voice calm, and coached the girl so she wouldn't feel the fear in her own heart. "Rest, don't fight it..."

"Paine... ... I love you..."

Tears welled in her eyes but she tried to push them back, and hacked away with more ferocity than before. "You'll be okay, Rikku...!"

"You won't... let me... d-die..."

"No... no, I won't! _No, I won't! I won't!_"

Yuna threw a fire spell at the couple, hoping it would aid Paine in freeing her, and turned her attention back to X'ian. He was running about madly, dodging through the cages in hopes of losing her among them, but he wasn't that fast. She finally ended up in the open cavern against, staring him down between the walls of fiends as they screamed and roared and snarled and screeched, and he was standing strong. No more running. Something was up. "Stop this, X'ian, you've nowhere to go. You can't get out of here; you're trapped."

"But the ritual goes on..." Grasping his staff in both frail hands, he raised it high, and the candles in the star, and the ones hidden in the cages that she didn't notice before, lit with a black flame, and the drawing of the pentacle lit up blood red, and the darkness behind the star revealed the pair of eyes from two months ago, and a beastly growl rattled the cavern.

"No..."

The fiends screamed in anguish and one by one began to disappear, the pyreflies absorbed into the star, and X'ian cackled in triumph. "You die, summoner!! HAAA!"

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	10. We've Failed

Enjoy. someone comes to life. take a damned guess. yeah, not in the best mood but invite reviews all the same. like it, love it, fuck it. I don't care, just answer me.

* * *

A final tug ripped the thickest of the vines apart and Rikku sucked down a breath, gasping for precious air to recover from the loss, letting Paine hug her tight as it was comforting compared to the stranglehold of flora. "Paine-!"

"You're okay, Rikku, you'll be fine." Paine lifted her head and felt cold dread sink into her soul, seeing all the pyreflies being absorbed into the penacle, and the beast inside was chuckling darkly, writhing about inside the darkness as it slowly regained its strength. "Damn...!"

X'ian threw some form of magic at Yuna but her Black Mage garment nulled out whatever effect it held. Sneering, he took a step back. "Grr, so what? My magic may be limited toward you but you can't stop the Dark One! He will rise again, and under my control!"

Desperate to stop him, Yuna forced the last of her strength into as many Death spells she could conjure, only able to take down maybe two out of eight casts.

The wizard merely laughed at her efforts. "Foolish child!"

Rikku got to her feet and looked over at her cousin, and panicked. "Yunie!"

"Rikku, kill as many fiends as you can..."

X'ian turned, seeing both the girls swapping into Black Mage outfits, and he grew angry. "No, leave them alone!" he roared, throwing a Thundaga spell in hopes of halting them.

Paine jumped in front, taking the shock head on and saving Rikku from the damage, dropping to her knees while gasping for breath as her entire body ached.

"Paine!"

She shook her head, pushing Rikku off. "Save your magic for Death. Use it! We can't afford to waste it..." She swayed up on her feet but got there, glaring the wizard down. "Give me your best shot, you shriveled old prune!"

"Fine, you asked for it!" A Blizzaga spell shattered over Paine, who took the beating with pride, not even falling this time.

"I've trained against the harshest of conditions; I've gotten more out of playing in a blizzard! If that's it, you're growing weak!"

He roared in fury, throwing a Waterga but seeing as it only faded around her and she seemed to grow healthier and stronger. "What?!"

The warrior grinned and flashed a ring set with three blue gems on her right pinkie. "Water ring; you'll have to do better than that."

Now the wizard was stomping around like a child with a temper tantrum, so enraged it was almost funny. "_You little bitch, I'll feed you to the wolves!_"

"If that's the best threat you've got then I'm laughing my ass off; I get more from Yuna's fiancee and he's an idiot!"

Somewhere among the cages Yuna yelled at her, "Hey!"

Defeated, X'ian could only recall one spell that might aid him. He braced his staff, knowing this would drain him greatly despite all his ability.

Paine watched him steady his body and couldn't understand what he was chanting but it had to be an incantation. She took a step back, and realized what he was doing. "Oh, shit...!" With haste she swapped to White Mage and spun her staff, working up a magic Shell barrier, hoping she'd survive.

Just as predicted, Paine was engulfed in darkness, a bubble that seemed like reality warped. Out of nowhere, she was blasted on her left, the explosion blowing up in red smoke, and before she could recover another explosion attacked her head, and her right side, and before long she was hidden in the dark smoke of Ultima's destruction.

X'ian fell to his knees, barely held up with his tiny hands gripping the staff, wheezing breath as he waited for the smoke to clear. When it all dispersed, he grinned to see the woman lying on the ground, not moving at all. He managed to a dry laugh but it only hurt his ribs so he just went quiet.

Every beast gone, whether offered up or put to Death, Rikku turned, and saw Paine down, and had to scream. "NO!"

Yuna spun her head, and gasped.

The wizard struggled to get to his feet, feeling triumphant at removing one threat. "That's that..."

The thief fell beside the body clothed in white, tears falling from her eyes and splashing on the floor. She didn't dare move her body but touched her hair, half afraid to find out if she was gone. "Paine? ... are you okay? Wake up...! Wake up, Paine...!"

A single tear splashed cold on the warrior's hand, and the fingers twitched, curling into a fist, and a small moan came from her.

Rikku laughed in relief, watching her slowly rise up on her hands and knees, trembling, and she hugged her tight, nearly strangling her. "You're alive! Don't ever do that to me again! You hear me?!"

"L-Loud and clear..." she gasped, feeling immense pain through her body despite the hug.

X'ian gave up, falling to the floor, his staff clattering beside him to stilled silence. He didn't move, his hair and beard floating down around him and falling still with him. He made no signs of life, didn't seem to breathe.

Yuna dared to approach him, cautious in case he tried to rear up. She came close, close enough to touch him, and prodded him with her foot. He didn't move, just wobbled with the push until he fell still again. She dared to put her hands on his body and turn him onto his back, and placed a hand over his heart. There was no life; his heart had stopped beating. She looked up at her friends, dumbfounded. "He's dead..."

"Dead?" echoed Rikku, easing her grip on Paine.

"The spell was too much for his frail, aged body... it killed him."

Paine looked up, a realization hitting her. "He's gone, we've stopped him..."

Before another word was said his body burst into dark pyreflies and they flew straight for the pentacle, the ink stained on the wall glowing and the beast began to laugh in triumph. As the last of the lights faded into the star the wall shattered like glass and a deafening roar shook the entire cavern, sending all three girls scrambling to cover their ears and get away from the dark void now gaping in the wall.

A single black fist encased in scales reached out and flexed, resting on the ground as a brace, the arm twice as big as any of them, and the narrow snout of the beast inched out from the darkness, sporting ram horns thick and sturdy in his skull, looking around with two pairs of glowing red eyes, seeming to slither out on a long, thin neck. After several feet the arm came to be connected to the body and a second arm reached out. Before it revealed any more, it turned to the ceiling and launched for the stone, breaking through and running skyward, it's snakely body running on for what had to be miles, thinning out more and more until the feathery tail sped out of sight.

Rikku panicked and pulled Paine to her feet, seeing rubble falling to the earth, the cavern roof beginning to fall apart and toward them. "Yunie! C'mon!"

Yuna felt something dark pull at her heart, unaware of the cavern crumbling around them and threatening to cave in. "The Dark One... is released..."

Paine watched the rocks, and let out a breath. "We failed..."

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	11. It Ain't Over

Enjoy. Now what? read to find out. big shoutout to my fans and thanks for any reviews. real short but it'll give those who think this is final a chance to take a breath of relief.

* * *

Rikku waited for the elevator doors to slide open, and when she was released to the deck she found Paine, standing there, watching the sky. She knew this was different from her relaxation time. She wasn't watching the clouds or the bird, for the clouds were dark and malicious-looking and there was no life.

That is, if not including the Spira-long Dark Beast spiralling in the sky over the Omega Ruins, roaring his announcement to the world that he was alive.

Quietly, she stepped up behind the warrior and snaked her arms around her waist, locking her fingers in the front, and resting her chin on Paine's left shoulder. "You okay?"

No reply.

"Paine?"

No reply.

"What's wrong?"

She let out a breath. "I failed. I failed you, Yuna, Spira... why the Fayth haven't come to retrieve me yet is a surprise..."

"I don't want you to go..." She couldn't fight back the tears surfacing in her eyes.

"Neither do I, Rikku..."

Rikku wept silently, her heart already ripping apart.

"I'm still here..."

"For now," Rikku sobbed, clinging to her tight, afraid she'd fade if she released her.

"I'm not going..."

"Huh?" She looked up at her profile, seeing the cool, calm air in her stare. She was certain of something. "What?"

"If the Fayth are allowing me a little time here then I'm gonna help stop the Dark Beast. I don't care; I'm here for a reason, and I won't leave Spira in peril. It's the job of the Gullwings to help others, and right now the whole continent needs help, sanctuary from this thing. While I still breathe and walk this earth, I _will _help defeat this threat."

Rikku suddenly felt her spirits lift, and out of nowhere pulled the woman around and planted a passionate kiss on the lips and in the mouth of her lover. "I love you, Paine... you've a true warrior's spirit."

"Let's head back inside and come up with a plan; right now that beast sounds arrogant for being alive and may be laughing for a while, giving us a free shot."

The thief bounce in glee and laughed. "You're right! Let's go!"

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	12. Father

Enjoy. Now what? read to find out. big shoutout to my fans and thanks for any reviews. real short but it'll give those who think this is final a chance to take a breath of relief.

* * *

Brother continued running madly about the deck, blabbering like an idiot. "Fa'na tuusat! Fa'na tuuuuuuuuuuuuusat! Fryd'mm fa tu?! Fa lyh'd vmo! Fa tea ev fa vmo! Fa'na ymm kuhhy tea! E tuh'd fyhhy tea! Ed'mm yddylg Cbeny! Ed'c duu pek! Fa'na kuhhy tea! Fa'na kuhhy tea!"

Cid finally slapped a hand over the boy's mouth to silence him and cleared his throat. "Okay, so what do we do about that dragon?"

Yuna sat in Tidus's lap in one of the seats by controls, letting him stroke her back and go on about how he should've been there and such. "It's too much... how do we beat it? I don't know anything about it..."

Rikku swayed in place as she tried to think.

Paine stood by the stairs, also thinking.

Shinra typed along on his computer, searching for who-knows-what in his database.

Buddy shook his head. "We've got a big problem now."

The little thief finally popped open her mouth and began talking again. "Okay, what do we know about it? Just from looking at it..."

"Massive black dragon." Paine began to pace slowly about the room, moving as the gears of her brain turned. "Aries kind of deal, judging from those horns, and it's definitely too long; it had to have been around since time's dawn to grow to such a length, so age and experience is probably engraved into his intellect. Four eyes, that's a curious feature. It might have an alternate sight or just extremely good sight, or both; that presents a problem... black... soft underbelly where the organs might be, as the rest of the length is just scales; poses as a possible target..."

"She's good," Rikku whispered, getting Yuna to nod in turn.

"It can fly, making the sky its territory... earthbound... hmm... yes-!" she snapped her fingers. "-get it on the ground, through a cavern or catacombs! Winding its body through multiple caverns might restrain him, trap him, and if some kind of rockslide hits it through there it might hurt him. As big as he is, finding such a place would be difficult, but if we can stretch him across Spira's best places..." The bright side of her faded. "That just proves how big he is... I'm a have to think this through a little..."

"You've got a good start," Yuna offered.

"Yes, but it would do well if I knew a little about him."

"Bingo," piped Shinra, grabbing everyone's attention. "I found some ancient scriptures on the Dark Beast."

Those words sent most of everyone scrambling to look at his monitor, leaving Brother to his hysteria.

"It says the Dark Beast was born of a nest of eggs long ago, and he came out deformed, shunned by the mother and the other hatchlings. Having none else to turn to, he traveled the world, killing anything that came across it, growing bigger, stronger, and longer, but since he was a runt egg, he grew differently. While the rest of his kind grew thick and powerful on four broad legs and thick skulls, with wings that could fan to the sky, he grew no hind legs nor wings, and his horns came out thick and rounded, nearly making lifting his head impossible, and he had four eyes, two of which didn't open for years to come, but he grew and grew, longer than any of his kin. It was said that if he stretched out, he could lick up the ocean waters on Besaid's southern shore while his tail dipped into the water east of Bevelle."

Rikku mouthed a "wow".

"But he wanted strength, to show that he was better than his bretheren, of his own kind and other fiends, so he began to dabble in dark magic, a whole new class of magic compared to Black and White. His brain expanded as he learned, as well did his strength. He sought out a powerful wizard to teach him the deeper works of the art of Dark magic, which is where X'ian came into the picture. He taught the Dark Beast herbals and such to do all kinds of things to make him even more powerful and devastating." Shinra scanned down a column. "Wow... we've got our hands full."

"What is it?" Yuna asked, inching closer.

"He's worked in the arts enough to enhance himself. He can steel his scales to diamond hardness, play with any Black and White magic, can see heat like a serpent with his rear pair of eyes, can spit acid without harming himself, and who knows what else due to X'ian's teachings.

"All in all, he's unstoppable."

"No, he isn't," Paine snapped. "X'ian sealed him away all those years ago, according to this data, because he threatened to turn on X'ian, so it _is _possible. Now he released it."

"And he's dead," Yuna added, "so we can't consult him."

"Like he'd help," sassed Rikku, making a face and walking away.

"How long ago was this?" Paine asked.

Shinra ran through the text over the screen. "Over a thousand years ago was the battle between the two, and the Dark Beast's imprisonment."

The warrior stood straight, and glanced at Yuna, who smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Lenne and Shuyin were alive around that time. They might know something." She turned, seeing Brother still running around like the idiot he was. "Brother?"

With just her voice he stopped and straightened up like the tattoo freak gentleman he could be. "Yes, Yuna?"

"We head to Guadosalam!"

* * *

The three followed the tall, aging man leading them higher among Guadosalam's trees, and stopped before the doorway heading to the Farplane. He turned and bowed slightly to Yuna, who did the same in turn. "Here you are. I beg your leave, Lady Yuna, for I have other business to attend to."

"Thank you, Tromell," she replied, smiling warmly to him as he left them. "Okay, let's go."

As they ascended the steps, Paine stopped, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Rikku slowed to a stop as she didn't hear the warrior's bootsteps anymore. "Paine?"

"I think I'll stay back here... you guys can go."

Yuna turned once at the top and standing before the barrier between the worlds of the living and the dead. "C'mon, guys!"

Rikku nodded, sure that the woman had her reasons. "Okay... we'll be fast." With that she headed after her cousin and stepped beyond the barrier.

The Farplane hadn't changed, still risen above the waterfalls in the distance and the flowers remained blooming and bright and alive, swaying the wake of pyreflies that lazily floated along, seeming a slow dance of a sorts among the flora.

Yuna approached the edge of the platform and took a breath. "Lenne! Shuyin! It's me, Yuna!"

A wind seemed to tear through the world and pyreflies gathered before her, taking into the glowing forms of two people. When color became vivid and faces right, the almost mirror images of her and Tidus stood before her, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Hi."

"Hello, Lady Yuna," Lenne replied, leaning her head on her lover's shoulder. "It's been a while. Shuyin and I have finally been able to rest and be with each other."

"What do you wish of us?" he asked, looking curious.

"Something you might have known about a thousand years ago. Are either of you familiar with the Dark Beast?"

The two exchanged nervous glances.

"What for?"

"He's released. We don't know what to do; he's been raised by the wizard, X'ian, right?"

"It's true, the wizard did raise him and teach him into the Forbidden Arts," Lenne replied seriously. "I remember he was a terror, devouring any that he came across. The Dark Beast was worse than Sin, and the fact he appeared right after Sin was defeated again gave him a perfect chance to further destroy people's lives."

"How was he defeated?"

"We don't know," Shuyin sighed. "Only the wizard knows, and he's gone, correct? The best we can offer is to look into his books; maybe the wizard kept records and spells and such, and if worse comes to worse, the spells you learn might aid you."

"I'm sorry that's all we can offer, Lady Yuna."

The summoner shook her head. "You gave us a great step towards defeating the dragon. Thank you."

With a nod, the couple faded as the pyreflies dispersed.

Rikku stepped up beside her cousin. "Let's go; we've got work to do."

Before they could leave a voice called out to them.

"I've been waiting for you."

Standing by a lone tree, hidden in the shade, was the tall man in the red coat, shades hiding his eyes, his grey hair still a mess, and the scar still standing bold over his eye.

Yuna couldn't help but laugh. "Sir Auron!"

"Hello, Lady Yuna. Rikku." His eyes moved past them. "Paine."

The two spun around, and saw the warrior standing behind them, watching the man with sad eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked, moving to stand before them. "How are you, Yuna?"

"Fine. And yourself?"

"Alone, but it can't be helped." He glanced over at Rikku. "Still hyper, Rikku?"

"Yep, yep!"

He chuckled, and walked straight up to Paine, looking down into her face. His voice dropped low at this point. "Paine, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she managed to utter, her voice cracking.

"Sorry for leaving you with Kinoc. That was poor judgement of me, and I'm sorry for the hell you've endured because I left. I just hope that you can forgive me."

Paine dropped her eyes to the ground, hiding the tears rising in her eyes. "You did... what you had to do."

"I shouldn't have, though. You were the most important thing to me, and I put you in harm's way." He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Paine."

The touch startled her and her head snapped up, eyes wide as she couldn't believe it. His other hand rose and roughened fingers gently brushed away falling tears, and she cried harder. "You're... ..."

"Give me a chance to be a proper father, if only for a little while."

Paine's reply was deep, as she let out a sob and threw her arms around his neck while he embraced her, letting her cry onto him. She didn't let go, didn't want to let go, afraid it was a dream. "Dad... Dad, I love you...!"

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

note: guess what? he's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

* * *

Al Bhed Translations

Brother - We're doomed! We're dooooooooooooomed! What'll we do?! We can't fly! We die if we fly! We're all gonna die! I don't wanna die! It'll attack Spira! It's too big! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!


	13. I'm Sorry

Enjoy. another shot at passion... enjoy.

* * *

As soon as the former guardian entered the ship was the place humming with buzz. Yuna and Rikku hed given him a detailed fill-in for the three years that passed and he listened intently, holding his daughter close the entire time, and even Cid dropped in to the bar near the cabin area to say hi and check up on the old fighter, having remembered him from Yuna's pilgrimage.

But eventually, Auron needed time to adjust and clean up, so he took room number 4 to turn in, shower, whatever to get him back into the groove of life.

Paine watched him go, and the two girls noticed a look of content on her face, and were happy she was loosening up and happy to have her father back.

"Well," Yuna yawned, "I'm a go turn in for the night; Tidus may want to hear what we've discovered. Night."

Rikku waved at her as she exitted the room and closed the door behind her, and she looked over at Paine, who was still smiling at her. "What?"

"Everything just... things are looking up. For once, I feel like I have a reason to live." She let a small chuckle bark past her lips. "It feels great..."

The thief crawled up beside her, winding her arms around the woman's waist and pulling her close. Dangerously close. "It can feel alot better... you've got me, too."

Her crimson eyes set on the young girl, and Rikku saw some flicker of emotion in the bloody depths. "That's true..." She moved closer, leaning in to the Al Bhed's face, lips just barely apart. "So true..."

Rikku closed the distance and embraced the feel of Paine's lips on her own, so soft, so slick, and she pressed for more, tracing her tongue over the cherry lips, awaiting an invite that came when the warrior parted and let her in. The kiss became more passionate and sensual with fingertips tracing over a pale face and broad shoulders, and feeling out the curve in a tanned back.

A soft moan passed to Rikku as the girl bit into Paine's lip, and the warrior's hands moved more hastily, feeling her back, gently squeezing her hips and pulling them to her own. She kissed back with more ferocity, suddenly animalistic from the single nibble to her face.

Rikku broke the liplock and let the woman wander, kissing her down her jawline, moving down her neck, and the bite to her shoulder made her moan and whimper, and she knew she had gotten what she was after. "Paine..."

"Mm..." She barely registared the call, moving down her body to her chest, hands slipping around Rikku's back to find the clip to her bra.

"Paine, stop."

Everything halted.

Rikku took Paine's hands and pushed them above her head, and used her thighs to grab the woman's legs and flip over on top of her, trapping her. Grinning with something dark, Rikku moved to kiss her again, distracting her.

Paine liked it when the girl took charge. She was hot when playing dominant. She moved to accept the kiss but grew a little impatient when she backed off, and two clicks above her head caught her attention.

She was bound by handcuffs to the headboard, the bars making the perfect wall for the chain to loop around.

This night would be interesting.

Rikku sat up, still pinning the woman's legs under her V, and she slowly drew her hands back up to her, tracing the smooth flesh of the woman, watching her squirm as she struggled to get free. "It's no use, Dr. P... you're mine."

"What're you gonna do to me?" she breathed, growing impossibly excited from the sinister tone the girl used. "Tell me."

"I'm going... to make you beg."

"For what?"

"You'll find out..." She undid the clasp of the shawl and threw it aside, letting it land beside the bed. "You're aching for it, Paine," she hissed, teasing the top of her bra as she tugged it down so slow Paine hurt. "I can feel your body heat... you want me to touch you..."

"Yes..."

"You want me to hurt you..."

"Yes..."

"You want my finger inside you, driving you, to the brink of orgasm..."

"Yes...!"

Rikku let out a breath and pulled the black, strapless bra down, revealing the small, perfect little petit chest of the warrior, the pink nipples hardened, erect, awaiting her touch. "Ohh, look at you; you can't wait..."

"Rikku," she whined, writhing beneath her.

"Should I use my hands..." She leaned in to her ear, her breath tickling the skin and making Paine tremble. "Or my mouth?"

Paine managed to mutter an answer, terribly excited for the touch.

Rikku kissed her cheek, her lips, and left a fine trail of pecks down her throat and her chest, slipping to the side and climbing her right breast, daring to touch her tongue down to the hard flesh, and the reaction from Paine told her to do more. She did, swirling around the tight nub, and her breath on the wet flesh made such a pleasing combination that Paine moaned, body writhing harder, hips rocking as she was ready for the next part. Rikku gently pulled her nipple in her teeth, biting enough to make the warrior gasp, and letting her go.

"Again!" she demanded in a breath.

"Beg."

Paine's head shot up, eyes dark and damp, angry. "Again..."

"Beg for it," she taunted, teasing the nipple with a finger, tracing circles around the flesh just to torment her. "I want to hear you beg for pleasure."

Her head plopped back on the mattress as she breathed for minute. "Rikku, please... touch me."

"You can do better than that. Beg... like the bitch you are."

Those words sent shivers down the older woman. She loved it when Rikku abused her like that, in a sick sense. "Please... _please, Rikku_... hurt me, make me scream..."

The thief gave in. Quietly, while Paine had her eyes closed and was awaiting her, she slipped her own belt off her skirt and removed the pockets, tossing them with the shawl, and she folded the belt in her hands. Before Paine could look she drew back her arm and brought it down sharp, striking her beneath her breasts, ripping a yell from her throat as the blow began to show up red on her pale skin.

She began to whimper and Rikku laid across her body, whispering comfort to her as she calmed and went quiet again.

"Rikku..."

"Yes?"

Rikku nearly shrieked as she felt Paine's teeth on her neck, her lips sucking at her skin, and when she broke away she knew there'd be a mark. The smile on the woman's face almost made her mad, but in return she yanked free the bra and the belts and tossed them aside as well, and she lowered her head to Paine's breasts again, only to bite her, mark her, making the woman jump with each pinch of hurt that attacked her chest. Despite it all, both found some kind of satisfaction from it.

When the pain stopped, Rikku was sitting up again, watching Paine intently. "That's for biting me..."

"That's no punishment," she breathed, trying to relax. "Ohh, do it again..."

Soft fingertips brushed the pale flesh of the warrior, slowly trailing down her thin waist and around her leatherclad hips, grabbing the edge of the material and daring to tug it down just enough to start revealing her, the faintest of silver hairs appearing between her legs on her body. And there Rikku stopped. From that point she jumped down to the boots and tugged them off, dropping them on the floor, and she removed her own and tossed them aside.

Paine watched her, seeing that evil glint in her eyes. "What're you planning...?"

"What do you call me?" she snapped, taking her open palm and smacking her on her upper thigh, making her hips buck up.

"What're you planning... Master?" she gasped, almost afraid to let herself down as that hit still left her leg tingling.

"That's better. Now, I'm gonna strip you..."

The woman shuddered as that feathery touch reappeared on her calves, releasing the clips one by one, until the leather slid off her legs with no resistance, leaving her in merely her shorts.

The button came loose and Rikku tugged off the last of the material, but frowned with she found Paine in panties.

Paine chuckled. "Sorry, Riks-"

Another blow to her leg.

"I'm sorry, Master..."

Rikku watched her writhe, and cupped her between her legs, watching her hips swivel to her touch, listening to the pleading moans of the hot warrior, feeling how heated and damp she was through the cotton. "You want these gone?"

"Now... Master, now... please...!"

Trying to keep a chuckle to herself, Rikku ripped off the last article of clothing left on her body in one, swift motion, leaving the body of the warrior bare to her eyes.

"That's not fair...!" Paine breathed, looking at Rikku's body intently. "I want to feel your body to mine...!

The thief sat up, and reached behind her back, releasing the clip to her bikini top, and slowly removing it, teasing the woman beneath her, who strained against her bonds to touch her. With the yellow flung away, she unwrapped the scarf and let it flutter to the side.

"No...!" Paine growled, the headboard creaking under her strength. "I want to strip you...!"

"Too bad; just sit and watch," she hissed softly, sliding the bows off her tanned arms. "Enjoy..."

Paine struggled, going mad as she watched Rikku climb off her and stand. The clip button came apart and the girl wiggled her lovely hips as she tugged off the short skirt, leaving her in the bottom of her bikini, which she also squirmed out off, and she watched as the warrior yanked at the chain of her cuffs, wanting to get free so she could touch her. "Give it up, Paine..."

"Don't make me lie here... alone..."

"I won't," she whispered, crawling back up atop Paine and slipping between her legs, parting her with her body. Her hand moved from cupping her belly, lower, fingers tracing through the fine silver hair, and parted her lips, feeling the slick heat her body secreted. "Oh, Paine, look at you..."

A soft moan fell past the woman's cherry lips from the touch. Rikku moved to press her own to hers, sharing a long, deep, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, and when the thief began to soft, smooth, slow stroke over the trigger to her arousal Paine nearly flipped, grunting hard and making Rikku panic. It wasn't a hot sound, but a painful one. She broke the kiss and saw the pain in the woman's face, how tight her fists were clenched and how her muscles strained. She knew what the problem was, and backed off, removing her hand and sitting up, waiting for the ache in her look to fade.

When Paine let out a breath and opened her eyes, they were full of tears and hurt and shame, and she looked away, unable to hold Rikku's gaze. She muttered a few words, words that tugged at the girl's heart. "I'm sorry... I can't. The anklet..."

"It's... ... okay..."

Neither could look at the other.

* * *

note: keep your eyes in your heads!

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	14. Love and Sex are Two Different Things

Enjoy. time to confront the problem, but to what result? what happened to Paine? apologies to zanaso for the previous chapter...

* * *

Rikku looked up, seeing Yuna walk onto the bridge with Tidus at her side, and it made her heart ache. She hadn't seen Paine since that evening and hoped the woman was okay. After several minutes Auron appeared from the elevator and found himself a seat on the bottom-most stairs. Buddy was here, Brother was seated behind the controls, and Shinra doodled with his computer as usual. Her father was probably in the engine room, examining the technology; he'd never really approved of what Buddy and Brother did to fix it up and get the airship running.

Brother cleared his throat extremely loudly, when he wanted everyone's attention, whether or not the room was silent. "So, Yuna, where do we go?" he asked, careful to be so nice to her.

It made Rikku gag.

"We need to head back to the Omega Ruins, to search the wizard's books that're there."

Brother turned in his seat, showing the distress on his face. Despite the fact he wanted to scream what a crazy idea that was, it was Yuna who said it. "O-Okay... to Omega!"

At this point, Rikku didn't care. She was tired. Tired of the evil in Spira, tired of the Fayth, tired of sexual restlessness, tired of Brother, and so much more. She just wanted to drop the world for ten minutes and relax.

"Rikku?"

She looked up from her chair and glanced at Auron. "Yeah?"

"Where's Paine?"

"I dunno..."

"She has to be here somewhere; this isn't a continent."

"I guess I'll go find her..." Reluctant, she rose to her feet and trudged toward the elevator, punching in the deck button and waiting for the doors to slide open.

She was really worried about the woman; never had she seen Paine cry like that. The woman apologized about ten times when they dressed, and then she just bailed with no other word. She hoped the warrior wasn't taking the restraint upon herself; it wasn't her fault. It was the damned Fayth.

The doors swung open and she was deeply surprised and disturbed when she didn't find her. This was her favorite spot when she wanted to be alone and think. Stepping back in she hit the cabin button a little too hard, jamming it into place, and waited impatiently for the doors to open.

Now she was scared.

When the doors open she darted up the hall, poking her head into each of the cabin rooms and not finding a glimpse of the black leather anywhere. When she burst into the bar she almost overlooked the little black figure hiding in the shadows by the bar on the left side. Hidden in the shade and behind about nine empty bottles, was Paine. Seeing her didn't ease the tension in her heart, for she could see the glossiness in her eyes from across the room, how tired her face was, how unsteady her hand was, clutching a tenth bottle in a death grip.

"Paine?"

The crimson eyes lifted and rested on her own emerald ones, and something flashed over the blood, an emotion, but it didn't look good at all. Rikku saw some twisted smile cross her face and she turned on her barstool, rising onto unsteady feet, the bottle once in hand now discared to the floor, nearly empty. She took a wobbly step forward and Rikku took one back. She figured leaving her alone would probably be safer; Paine was hammered and unpredictable. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" she threw over her shoulder as she bailed for the elevator. When the doors slid closed completely she felt safer.

* * *

Yuna rummaged through the rubble, everything scattered since the beast tore through the caverns and brought down most of everything. The chamber they were all too familiar with was still intact but the books were scattered, the shelves almost bare, animals escaped, items damaged or destroyed. It would be a long day.

Fortunately, the Dark Beast had moved elsewhere in Spira, but that wouldn't be good for others.

Fustrated, she glanced over at Auron and Tidus, and then over at Rikku, who just sat among piles of books, one open in her lap, but her mind had wandered. "Rikku!"

She snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"Keep looking! Get your head out of the clouds and check the books for some record of the beast!"

"Alright, alright," she sighed, turning her attention to the books again.

But she couldn't hold her attention to the task at hand for very long. She ended up dropping the book she had in hand and letting out a little sigh, feeling her heart breaking again. She just couldn't keep her mind off Paine.

A gentle touch on the shoulder made her jump with a squeak. It was Auron, who reached before her and took the book she dropped, glancing through it, and looking back at Rikku. "Head back to the ship; we'll take care of this." He stood and turned to Yuna, yelling at her that he'd found a book that was useful.

The thief almost darted off toward the ship, and did dash up the hatch ramp into the elevator, jamming in the cabin button and waiting impatiently for the doors to open.

She didn't let them open completely before diving out and sprinting down the hall, hoping like hell the woman wasn't harming herself. She burst into the bar to find she was gone and Barkeep was dragging a cloth over the counter, cleaning up.

"Hello, Mish Rikkoo," he warbled, grinning. "What can I doo for yoou?"

"Do you know where Paine went?" she asked nervously.

"She went too her room," he replied. "She hash had too many drinksh, I think."

"How many?"

He looked down the counter and continued cleaning. "I losht count..."

Restraining a whimper, she darted to her own room, opening the door to find her, sitting in a chair, facing the window, seeming to stare at nothing but the ground the ship was set on. Quietly she closed the door and approached, afraid how the warrior's state was. She'd seemed pretty messed up when she checked in an hour ago and worried how much farther she had killed herself in the drink.

Paine didn't move or make a sound aside from her rasped breaths.

Rikku gingerly touched her shoulder with her bare fingertips, afraid to startle her. "Paine?" she whispered, going to her knees beside her.

The woman didn't seem to register the touch at all, or her name.

_She must be really numbed out,_ Rikku thought. "You... you okay, Paine?"

No response.

Her heart tightened in fear. "Paine, look at me."

Nothing.

"Look at me if you hear me...!" She was on the verge of tears.

Those crimson orbs wavered and glanced in her direction, holding the emerald gaze.

The thief felt her heart flutter for a second. "How you feeling?"

Paine's eyes moved, down her throat, over her breasts and bringing a sex-hungry smile to her face, over her perfect middle-

Rikku stood quickly, not liking the fact she was checking her out. "Um... I'll go and, um... get us some water. That sound okay? Get you something good to drink-"

Not at all hindered, Paine launched herself at the girl, tearing a scream from her throat as the woman locked her arms around Rikku from the back, clutching her wrists in a harsh grip to keep her from fighting back, nuzzling her face into the golden strands of her hair, inhaling deeply while the thief cringed, scared.

"You smell good, Rikku..."

"Paine," she whimpered. "Lemme go... you're not right; lemme go...!" Her muscles strained as she tried to push her arms out of Paine's grip.

"Let's go again..."

"Go again?"

A growl rumbled from Paine's throat as she proceeded to drag the girl to the bed, and Rikku fought back, kicking madly, yelling at her, hoping to break her from this drunken stupor. They struggled against the other, the girl finally hitting the bed and throwing Paine back, knocking her into the table and breaking the hold, giving her a chance to flee. She reached the door, stretched out to grasp the knob, and cried when a strong arm looped around her waist and yanked her back. Before she could strike back, having doubled up a fist, she was airborne, and she bounced on her mattress for a split second before the warrior appeared over her, holding her wrists overhead in one hand and pinning her thighs wide open under her knees most painfully.

Desperate, she looked up at Paine, seeing this mad look in her face that was frightening. "Paine, please, lemme go...! Don't do this!"

She didn't listen, and forced her lips to Rikku's roughly, kissing her with ferocious lust, and her free hand immediately dived under her skirt, pushed back the garment, and penetrated hard, making the girl scream into her.

It wasn't love, but a mere form of molestation.

Rikku feared for her life, hoping Paine wouldn't destroy her and leave her wounded.

* * *

note: now's the time to hate Paine, and this builds up for major conflict in later chapters. just wait until Yuna and Cid find out what happened...

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	15. Down with the Celsius

Enjoy. things get hectic.

* * *

The pang of each throb made her wince. Her entire skull pulsed with her own heartbeat, and it made her groan. She put her hand to her head, driving her fingers in as if to strangle the pain away, but it didn't cease the pounding. She lifted her head off the pillow and smacked her lips, and screwed up her face when a foreign taste invaded her senses. Her throat was dry and rough; coughing didn't help. She wiped her mouth, glanced down at her hand, and found faint smears of blood. She wondered what that could've come from but as she tried to think the midget in her skull banging around with the sledgehammer started going nuts, making it not worth it.

She rolled over with a moan and threw her arm out over the bed, and hit the mattress. Rikku wasn't there. Startled she opened her eyes wide and found herself alone in bed.

Now she really needed to think. She couldn't recall the previous night and began to worry.

Paine sat up and felt a cool breeze over her body as the sheet fell down and she found herself naked. Her eyes darted around, finding everything in order aside from clothes tossed at the table, Rikku's outfit plus her own. She stood and reached the table, almost collapsing as her right knee tried to give up on her. She sat in a chair and glanced over the clothes, and ran her fingers over the orange scarf, letting the soft cotton brush her fingertips, and an image flashed over her eyes.

_Wanting her bare, she ripped the scarf from her neck, nearly strangling her in the process, and threw it aside, and she leaned in despite how much the girl struggled, and bit her hard, sucking, putting the girl through so much pain, but the woman wanted more, wanted her every way, wanted everything-_

"Damn...!" She shook her head, horrified. "I didn't... I couldn't have... no..."

_She forced herself onto the frightened thief, grabbing her, touching her, wanting her as hot as she felt, do everything that made the girl react. Her screams were nothing, just noise, and when the girl kicked her knee she felt nothing. She struck the girl and the yells were arousing, bit her and the screams were pleasing, penetrated-_

"I... ... I raped her..." Paine pulled the scarf to her face and buried her face in the cotton, and smelled Rikku's fruity scent, and it made her heart tear to pieces. "I hurt her... how could I...? ... What the hell have I done...?"

She heard the bathroom door open and lifted her chin, and saw the evidence of what her drunken form had done.

Rikku stood there, a bathtowel bound snuggly around her perfect frame, but she was altered from the goddess she had once been. Around her shoulders, her neck, were dark marks in the shape of lips, over her cleavage and most definitely down under the towel were welts like handprints, her left knee sporting a bruise and her right ankle and shin was scratched and scabbed over. Her lips were split from being bitten and her wrists were chaffed from restraint.

Paine felt she would be sick. She'd done that to her.

Rikku somehow smiled something bright and calm. "You okay, Paine?"

"How can you smile...?"

"It's easy... just work the muscles in your face to make the corners of your lips-"

"No... Rikku, last night...!"

She shrugged and moved to grab her clothes. "What about it?"

Paine felt her heartstrings stretch, making her so sick. How could the girl dismiss the assault so easily? She had just been raped, brutially, with no compassion from Paine at all, and she was acting like it was just another night. "I... I hurt you... ... I took you, Rikku..."

A grey look crossed the girl's face, reminding Paine of a child watching the rain outside the window, wishing it would stop so she could go out and play. "Paine... there's nothing we can do about it now. What happened, happened-"

"It's shouldn't have happened...!"

"I know, but Paine, don't feel bad-"

"How can I not feel bad?!" she cried, jumping to her feet and stepping in Rikku's way to stare her in the eye. "I molested you, took you against your will, all because I'm an alcoholic! I got my ass slammed and took it out on you!_ I should never have done that to you!_"

Somehow, Rikku just watched her with a calm expression. No tears, no heat, no anger. Just a small smile. "I forgive you-"

"How?" she asked, her voice cracking as tears threatened to spill. "How can you...?"

Rikku raised a hand, softly cupping Paine's cheek and bringing her close, sharing a careful, reassuring kiss. When they broke, the girl found the tears rolling down the warrior's face. "Paine, I know and you know that was wrong, and I'm hoping you'll stop drinking when things get tough.

"At the same time, drunken, violent sex was worth it."

"Worth what? I harm the most important person in my life, my love, I beat you- dammit, Rikku, the night's coming back to me and I remember what I did-"

A single finger over her lips silenced Paine, and Rikku smiled again. "It was worth it." That finger moved, hovering over the air and aimed at the table.

Paine turned her head and saw a small, red velvet satchel sitting by her necklace. She reached over and took it, loosening the golden drawstring and turning it to dump the contents in her hand. A single silver chain and shards of the tiny ornaments of Fayth Aeons tumbled into her hand.

The anklet had broken.

Paine couldn't breathe. She looked back to Rikku, who moved to the bed to dress. "H... ... how...?"

"You were so numb, Paine," Rikku replied quietly. "My guess is you didn't feel anything. You strained against the leash, oblivous to the pain, and the leash snapped. The braclet broke." She turned, looking at her lover with a look of relief, of a girl happy for her best friend. "You're free."

Her knees gave out, sending Paine to sit in the chair, staring at the pieces in her palm. "This is..."

"Wonderful..."

* * *

Yuna finally threw down the book, infuriated. She rose from her seat at the computer and began pacing around the bridge, trying to move and get her blood flowing again, having been seated at the station for several hours, pouring over the volumes she and the others had retrieved from the ruins. "Nothing... that bastard doesn't mention much of anything-"

"Yuna," Tidus sassed. "Watch the swearing," he warned, looking up from the book in his hand.

"Sorry... I'm just-"

"I think you should go lay down," Auron replied, closing the book in hand and placing it on top of the stack he had beside him at the stairs. "I just found some good account on the beast, so now we can relax a little. Go lay down, Yuna, and get some rest."

She took a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. Thank you, Auron."

"You still can't turn down those in need, can you?" he laughed.

She had to smile at that. "Nope... just can't." With that she headed through the elevator for the cabin. She was about to head into her own room, the one beside Rikku's, when she noticed the girl in the bar, having breakfast with Paine, but the girl was dressed in a loose tank top and some capris. She had to go and find out what was up and approached her.

Rikku turned and saw her cousin, and grinned real big as normal. "You still up?"

"Not for long. Why're you dressed like that?"

She glanced down at herself. "Feeling lazy."

"Oh... okay."

"Night!"

Yuna nodded and headed off to her room, still unable to shake the feeling something was up with her cousin, but she dismissed the feeling as soon as she hit the bed and blacked out for a few hours.

* * *

Rikku glanced at Paine and could feel the woman relax. "That was close."

"How're we gonna make sure no one sees your marks?" Paine asked nervously, stabbing at her breakfast with her fork. "Someone's bound to get suspicious when you don't change back to your Thief garment in battle."

"Then let's just hope we don't confront evil for a little while," she giggled, snaking her arms around the woman's shoulders and pulling her closed, pressing her lips to the skin of Paine's neck and drawing her tongue over the flesh, and she laughed at the sound of silverware clattering on the plate. "You taste good..."

"Rikku, how can you still-"

"Like I said before... you're very, very... _very..._" She nipped at her neck, feeling the woman jerk in her arms. "_Hot..._"

Suddenly Paine felt hazy, thoughts clouded with the very idea of Rikku and her alone. She felt the urge to grab her, lift her off to their room, and have her on the bed again, the previous night having been brushed aside as the urgency of now kicked in. She could think of nothing else as the cute, fruity, luscious scent floated from the thief and invaded her senses. With Rikku's quick hands seizing the perfect places of her body, driving her mad with lust, she found control was slipping. She parted her lips to tell her to stop but the complete opposite came out, a pleading moan, and her hands moved to Rikku's chests, cupping her breasts firmly and feeling a high pitched sigh against her chest.

"That's... cheating..."

She looked down at the top of the girl's head. "Cheating?" she sassed.

"_I'm_ supposed to turn _you_on, silly," she chuckled, crawling into her lap with her legs outside Paine's, trapping her in a vicegrip between her thighs, and pressing her body dangerously close to the warrior's own. "Guess what?"

"What?" she breathed, hardly able to concentrate as her mind reeled, feeling Rikku's fire against her being, knowing the girl was aching for sex.

"I understand why you like to be beaten now... last night, after the shock, I let you have me, and it was _sooo..._" Her lips brushed the warrior's own red ones, tempting her. "_Erotic..._"

That word through her head sent lovely chills through the warrior. "Care to take this to our room?" she whispered.

"If that's what you want..."

* * *

Yuna awoke abruptly. Something wasn't right. Her heart was thundering, warning her. Something was about to happen. Maybe something was happening. She threw back the blanket and jumped to her feet only to hit a brick wall, but looking up revealed it was merely Tidus standing before her.

"You okay, Yuna?"

She nodded.

"You were twitching in your sleep. You sure you're okay?"

"Did anything happen after I laid down?"

He shook his head. "Everything's in order; Auron's still up looking over the books, making sure we didn't skip anything."

Suddenly Brother's voice crackled over the intercom system. "_Gullwings! Ajanouha du dra pnetka! Fa ryja PEK cediydeuh! Nat ymand! NAT YMAND HUF!_"

The two darted from their rooms, finding Rikku and Paine already heading for the elevator. They joined up and rose to the bridge, spilling out from the doors to find something that didn't need to be there.

Staring them down through the glass windshield with the Dark Beast, its entire body waving out behind it, winding through the clouds.

Brother was ducked under Shinra's chair, scared shitless, and Buddy was punching in buttons to try and bring the ship's weapons on-line. Shinra was working twice as fast with half the effort to bring up the shielding installed.

"What's it doing?" Rikku asked, baring her thief blades.

As if in response, it flew up over the ship, the body seeming to run on for infinity like an endless highway.

The entire ship rocked suddenly, throwing everyone around the bridge. More violent shudders followed, shaking up everyone and throwing them like rag dolls across the room. Soon the beast's head appeared again, glaring them down, but now its body was-

"Constricting the entire ship!" Shinra exclaimed. "It'll crush us!"

The sound of bending and crunching metal backed the boy up, sending the girls into shrieks as pieces of the walls caved in and fell in, crashing to the floor and edges sharp enough to tear them, giving the crew something to worry about.

"_Fa'na ymm kuhhy tea!Fa'na ymm kuhhy tea!Fa'na ymm kuhhy tea!Fa'na ymm kuhhy tea!Fa'na ymm kuhhy tea!Fa'na ymm kuhhy tea!Fa'na ymm kuhhy teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea!_"

Brother's hysteria went unnoticed as the thought sunk into each mind individually.

The beast clenched even tighter, now noticeablydisfiguring the shape of the bridge, the glass shattering and spraying everywhere like mist. Figuring he'd done enough damage, it threw the ship, sending it hurtling to the earth, spinning out of control, all those on the bridge scattering about like bibis in a matchbox. It tore through trees, tumbled across the earth, tearing down everything within metal's path, and finally settled in the dirt, and nothing moved.

There was no sound for the longest time.

* * *

note: pardon my spelling; bibis is how i think it's spelled and the spell checker on this sight sucks. ya' know, like a bibi gun.

* * *

Al Bhed Translations

Brother- Everyone to the bridge! We have BIG situation! Red alert! RED ALERT NOW!

Brother- We're all gonna die! x7


	16. Wornout Welcome

Enjoy. things get hectic. again.

* * *

There was a tiny whimper. Something stirred under all the crushed metal and destroyed panels and loose wires. The movement stopped and the whimper came out again, only louder and with more pain. Out from under a large sheet of steel poked a blond head, the bandanna loose and almost off her head.

Rikku somehow dragged herself free of the debris and glanced about the ruined bridge of the former airship. The windshield was completely shattered and most of the glass was gone, the walls were abstract art now, the wires hanging, dangling loose and few spouting sparks. It was beyond repair, as the rest of the ship probably was. She lifted herself up into an upright position, hand on her side where she was cut and bruised from scraping by metal, and lifted her head. "Hey... guys?" She struggled up onto her knees. "Yunie...? Shinra...?" She swayed on her feet as she looked around. "Paine...? Buddy, Ti-Tidus... someone..."

She fell into open arms, looking up to find it was Auron, his coat discarded somewhere. "Auron, you're..."

"Take it easy, Rikku," he muttered, gathering her up in his arms and moving her to a cleared spot with no debris, and set her down gently. "I'm gonna try to find the others; stay here."

He made it sound like he was searching a dungeon, when it was more like a very difficult puzzle book of finding certain objects among a mess.

He moved on, and Rikku watched the wreck that was the ship, looking for any movement. She spotted something across the room trying to crawl out from a mess as she had, and pointed them out to Auron, who darted over as best he could without killing himself over the junk. He helped uncover Buddy, who was banged around in his head with a concussion but otherwise fine. He joined Rikku in the corner and laid down, muttering under his breath about some random nonsense.

Starting to feel a little stronger, Rikku stood up and limped over into the scraps, listening for anyone that might be calling for help.

She heard rasped breathing from beneath torn up computer ware at Shinra's desk, or what was left of it. She approached the desk and knelt down, ducking down to look underneath, and found her cousin trapped in the warped desk, the computer and speakers and junk, legs pinched in the mess. "Yunie? You okay?"

She took in a breath before responding. "I... I don't think I'm wounded... ... but I'm hurt..."

"Auron! Yunie's over here!"

The male warrior came over to assist, digging her from the rubble, and carrying her off to place her beside Buddy. Rikku stood and glanced around the room, hoping to see more movement.

She found Brother, and wanted to hit him. He was still clinging to that chair, which hadn't been uprooted from the floor, and he was perfectly fine aside from his eyes widened like saucers and trembling like a frightened child, seemingly traumatized from the crash. She sighed and turned away. "Brother, you're fine; get up and help!" she threw at him.

Rikku didn't even wait to hear a response. Amongst a pile of metal trash by the stairs, a single hand was hanging limp over the lowest bar across the railing, gloved in black, the arm disappearing into the debris and the rest of the body hidden.

_Paine._

She rushed forward and grabbed the first sheet of steel, struggling to pull it back despite how heavy it was. It finally fell in toward her and she jumped back to avoid being hit as it clattered to the floor and went still. She moved to grab another panel, and Tidus suddenly appeared beside her, a gash in his head spilling blood over his face but he seemed fine otherwise. Together they helped uncover the woman underneath, first revealing her leg, sporting a cut that had already stopped bleeding, and then they heard a voice from beneath the mess.

"Help... help... help us..."

Panicking, Rikku threw back the pieces that her hands came across, beginning to reveal Shinra and Paine together, him curled up against her body, her other leg and free arm pulling him close like she had tried to protect him. When his masked face came into view, he glanced up and saw them. "Shinra-"

"You found us... Paine's injured...!"

Tidus yanked on another panel but stopped as Paine's lifeless body shifted with the metal, and Rikku saw what happened: a spike of steel was torn half off the panel and embedded into her back by just an inch or two, but enough it endangered her life.

Rikku thought she was going to be sick.

Auron appeared behind her and moved ahead, looking to see about aiding his daughter without harming her internally, getting Tidus to help him.

Shinra scrambled from the woman's still arms and almost tackled Rikku in a hug. "She's alive, Rikku; I heard her heartbeat, but she's wounded."

The thief couldn't find her voice, but merely stared at Paine's still face, no pain, no suffering, no sorrow.

Just like that day two months ago, after she died.

She broke down in sobs, collapsing to her knees and curling up into a ball, with Shinra patting her on the back, trying to calm her down. She begged to the Fayth not to take her, not now.

She couldn't take much more heartache like this.

* * *

Everyone was pulled from the wreck that once was the Celsius and gathered together in the grass. The total extent of the damage was pretty bad: Buddy definitely had a moderate concussion and now asleep, Brother was merely shaken throughout, Shinra had suffered mild rib damage that would heal in time, Cid was found to be completely unharmed to the naked eye and pissed off fromthe destruction and chaos, Yuna had a few bumps and bruises over her legs, Tidus had a head wound that bled profusely but the opening was small, Auron had several cuts over his face and arms from what was broken bottles in the bar, Rikku had a gash in her side that was slowly healing and hardly bleeding now, and Paine was unconscious with a wound in her back and her ankle twisted. Somehow, Barkeep waddled out of the ship like nothing was wrong at all.

All in all: it could've been worse.

Auron came back from the ship, dropping a sack beside Yuna. "These are all the supplies I could salvage. Not much, but..."

She peered inside, finding a few Potions, one Hi Potion, two Phoenix down feathers, an Antidote, and three Ethers. "This is bad..."

A beastly roar raised the heads of all those awake. The Dark Beast was swirling about overhead, encircling around the general area they were in, where the ship had crashed down. It leered down at them, some kind of sick smile on its scaly lips, having spotted them. Everyone scrambled for the trees still condensed and not uprooted, Auron carrying Buddy and running with Brother and Shinra in one direction, Tidus, Yuna and Cid another, and Rikku dragged Paine into the bushes and the darkness. Barkeep was already gone somewhere.

The beast lowered its massive face to the ground but didn't touch, four eyes glancing around for any movement.

Rikku felt her heart thunder so painfully in her chest, terrified by the thought of it finding them. Wounded and battered as the team was, they were easy prey. She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing and secretly pleaded that the beast would go away.

It finally snorted, blowing the trees, and took off for the sky again, leaving them be.

Rikku released a breath and slumped to the ground, feeling like her chest was going to explode.

"... Rikku..."

The tiny squeak brought her head up and she saw Paine's eyes were open barely, her lips parted, and she crawled over to her. "Paine? You okay?" she whispered, brushing her fingers over her cheek.

"Y-Yeah... ... it hurts, though..."

"You're wounded but you're gonna be all right," she assured her, leaving a tender kiss on her forehead. "You'll be fine."

"Are... you okay?... the others, Shinra..."

"Everyone's suffered but we're all alive; Shinra's okay, too." A smile came to her face as she recalled seeing Shinra curled up to the warrior in the debris, her trying to protect him in the crash, like a mother defending her child. "You tried to protect him."

"He's... just a kid..."

Rikku couldn't stop a laugh. "You're so sweet, Paine, despite what you put off to people. You're a good person."

"Don't... tell anyone... ... you'll ruin my image..." She suddenly wince from a pain in her back and arched a little, breathing hard.

Rikku felt her heart tear at seeing her in pain like that.

"Rikku."

Auron appeared a distance off through the trees. "Is she awake?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Auron, what're we gonna do?" she asked, jumping to her feet. "The airship's totaled, we're stranded with most of the crew wounded-"

"Someone needs to go look for help. Right now, let's get everyone together," he replied, going to gather Paine up and bring her to the little group already reassembled.

Yuna glanced up at Paine and seemed relieved, helping to lay her out across the grass. "It's good you're okay."

"Well, now what?" Tidus sighed. "We're stranded with few items-"

"Someone has to go search for help," Rikku repeated for Auron. "Whoever's most fit should go-"

"But what if something happens and fiends attack?" piped Shinra. "We'll be too weak to defend."

Paine planted her hands on the ground and struggled to push her body up, wincing from the hurt in her back, refusing to lie down when Yuna pelted her with her worry and objections to her moving. "I can... go."

Auron shook his head. "You're wounded, Paine; you stay here. I'll go."

"You're capable of fighting," she snapped back. "You should stay to protect everyone."

Rikku felt her heart flutter; Paine was too nice for her own good, despite how she acted toward others. She loved that soft side to the warrior that lived to protect and serve, but not necessarily the serve part. She stood up and helped pull her onto her feet. "I'll go with her; I can watch her."

The look on Auron's face clearly displayed his disapproval.

The thief looked up at him. "We'll be okay."

He huffed a breath.

"Trust us."

He closed his eyes and lowered his chin. "Try to keep your hands off each other long enough to find help and bring it here," he sighed.

Rikku felt her face turn beet red. "Hey!"

* * *

"You holding up, Paine?"

The woman slumped over on her nodded, limping along beside her, her right arm over Rikku's shoulders. "Still a little shaken... tired..."

"We can't be that far off from civilization; let's keep going." She pulled Paine up, trying to get her to stand more upright as she began to fall again, and both yelped as the ground gave out, sending them tumbling downhill until they hit a dirt road, Rikku landing on the warrior's back and pushing her into the dirt. "Sorry," she groaned, crawling off her.

"It's okay..."

Rikku stood first and helped the woman up again, and she recognized the road, and the river not too far off, pyreflies dancing over the surface, playing among the lilies floating along. "Hey, this is the Moonflow!"

"Nice to know."

Before they could take a step there was whooping and hollering, and several bandits jumped down from ledges and out of the bushes, surrounding them and blocking off escape. A single man with a masked face stepped into the ring, standing with feet planted and arms crossed, a dark grin on his face.

"Well, now, what have we here? I've seen you two before, with that summoner. Well, I don't see her, or your little posse, so just hand us your valuables and we'll be goin'."

"We don't have anything," Rikku replied timidly, fearful. They were outnumbered two to ten, and wounded.

"HAH! Yeah, right, you lot were always loaded. Your famous!"

"We've split since then," Paine snapped. "We've spent all we have, and now we're looking to bring in a little more dough, so we're heading off. Jumping us was pointless; you've wasted your position and your time. You'd best take off."

"Hmph! Like we haven't heard that one before."

"I'd be more than happy to let you search me, if you were a soldier or official or something," Paine snapped.

"I don't have to be an official-"

"_Don't go there._"

He chuckled, followed by his crew.

"What do we do?" Rikku whispered, glancing up at Paine.

"I dunno... What will it take to see you lot scram?"

"Hmm..." The leader scratched at his chin in thought, and a smile appeared on his lips. "Fight me!"

"What?"

Rikku clenched onto Paine's arm protectively, afraid she'd respond. "Paine, forget this..."

"What're the stakes?" she asked.

"You win, we'll leave ya' in one piece. We win... cute, little blondie comes with us."

"Paine-!"

"No."

He flinched as if slapped. "What?"

"I said no. People aren't bargaining chip; it's inhuman."

"Too bad; that's the deal." He charged.

Paine shoved Rikku aside and took the assault to the gut as he tackled her. Rikku raised her head and saw Paine on the ground, the bandit over her, straddling her waist and struggling to throw punches as Paine blocked them and grabbed his wrists, straining to keep him back. The woman was in pain from landing on her back; her strength began to wane.

"That the best you got?" he sassed, seeing her fading.

She grunted as she shifted her legs, wiggling her knees up under him, and laid her legs over his back, pushing up and throwing him over, rolling herself over onto her knees in the process. She jumped up and spun around to face him, seeing him scrambling to his feet. When he was up, she lunged at him and planted her fist in his face, right between the eyes and ringing his bell. He fell and collapsed like dead-weight, knocked completely out.

The crew around them gasped and whispered, dumbfounded that a mere woman took him down with a single punch.

Rikku bolted over to Paine and checked for injury. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." She turned to the bandits and glared. "Take him and go, before heads roll," she snarled.

They obeyed without question, taking their leader and disappearing into the trees.

"Nice one, Paine-"

The woman collapsed, falling onto Rikku.

"Paine?!"

She let out a breath as her body was brought to lie on the ground. "Tired... ... back wound..."

She glanced at her back and found the wound had opened again, bleeding heavily. "Oh, no."

"Rikku..."

"Yes?"

The warrior turned her head and gazed at Rikku. "I'll be... okay. But you have... to go get help."

"I can't just leave you-"

"The Agency... is right around the corner... go; I'll be fine."

Against everything her brain and her heart screamed at her, she left the woman lying where she was and darted in the direction of the Agency, finding the Al Bhed there, standing around as the next shoopuf took off across the river. She darted right up to the counter and spouted off the urgency of the situation. The Al Bhed called in a few Hypello to help and they followed Rikku all the way back to Paine and the group. Transporting the wounded took a little time, requiring multiple trips, but eventually everyone was brought to safety and medicine.

* * *

Yuna sat on the bed beside Tidus, her legs tingling slightly from the salve rubbed into her cuts, her mind blank. For once, she was unsure. The situation was out of control; the ship was destroyed, they were on foot, Paine and Rikku got jumped by bandits. This was not looking too good.

Someone tapped on the door and she called them in. It was Cid, with a dark look over his face like he'd just seen something horrible that offended him. "Yuna, you better come take a look at Rikku."

"What is it? Is she all right?" she asked, worried her health was in danger.

"Come look." He turned and left without another word.

Yuna glanced at Tidus, who shrugged, and they rose from the bed, following the man into the next room, where the door was slightly ajar. When she stepped in, she felt her stomach twist into painful knots.

Rikku's body had been scarred. Bruises all over her neck and chest, her stomach. She was bandaged around her midsection for the wound in her side but the rest of her was open, and she was sure that under her bikini top there were more bruises.

"Yunie... I can explain-"

"What happened to you?" she whispered, sitting beside her. Her fingers traced her neck, touching the dark marks over her skin. The marks slightly resembled lips. "Hickies?" A trigger just clicked in her brain. "Paine."

"Yunie-"

"You did this?" Cid growled.

Yuna glanced over at the farthest corner, finding Paine standing alone, hands at her side, eyes to the floor. She even looked guilty. "Paine, how could you do this?"

Cid stomped over to her and seized her by the throat, slamming her back into the corner.

Rikku freaked out. "Daddy, no!"

Paine made no move to defend herself.

He doubled up a fist and brought it forward.

Rikku shrieked as he attacked the woman she loved. His punch reenacted the fight from earlier, knocking Paine to her knees, but she remained conscious. He took her by the neck and pinned her to the wall, landing blows to her face and in her gut, over and over. She tried to jump up to break her father from Paine but Yuna held her back. She felt such heated anger toward her cousin, to her dad, and wanted to slap both of them.

One more punch to the gut and he released her, watching her collapse on her knees, clutching herself from that last hit, gasping and coughing, choking on the blood she coughed past her lips, splattering on the floor. She braced herself with one hand on the floor, trying to stay up.

"Maybe now yeh know what it's like to be beaten," Cid barked, leaving her there and leaving the room.

Rikku finally broke down in tears, sobbing onto Yuna, who pushed her aside and stood up, stepping up right before the warrior's grovelling form. "Paine."

"Yunie... please, don't..."

"Be quiet, Rikku," she hissed.

Paine gagged again, shuddering from the shocking pain. She pushed herself up, swaying on her feet, and managed to straighten up as best she could, looking up into Yuna's mixed eyes. "Do what... you need to," she grunted, finding it hard to talk.

Rikku launched from the bed, screaming through her teeth, and shoved Yuna aside, furious with her, trying to fight off Tidus as he grabbed her arms from behind. "Yuna, stop it! _Just stop it!_"

"I warned her, Rikku. She hurt you, and I'm about to make good on my promise," she snapped, drawing one of her pistols and aiming it straight for the woman's temple, who merely closed her eyes and waited for her to pull the trigger.

"_Who says I didn't want this?!_" she shrieked, desperately enraged. "_I wanted her to hurt me!_"

Yuna turned to her cousin, appalled from her words. "What?"

Paine winced from a wave of pain through her gut. "Rikku... don't... ... If this is... my punishment then so be it..."

"No, Paine! This isn't right! What we do is our business, _no one else's!_"

The summoner just stared at her cousin for what silence made seem hours, and then glared at Paine, who still stood there, awaiting the bullet. "You got five seconds to get out of here. One..."

Paine used the wall for support as she limped to the door.

Rikku finally collapsed, letting Tidus hug her for comfort.

"Two..."

The warrior glanced down at Rikku, and managed a smile, blood staining her teeth a little. "I love you... Rikku..."

"Four!"

"Yunie! Stop it!" she begged through sobs.

Paine stopped outside the door, right before Cid as he leaned against the wall. She looked him in the eyes, and bowed as best she could.

"After all this," he hissed to her, "and yeh play an honorable warrior?"

"It's in... my blood, sir," she replied through the pain. "Forgive... me..."

Yuna didn't count number five, but pulled the trigger.

Paine lurched toward the floor at the explosion of the gun, the bullet cutting clean through her shoulder, enter and exit. She gasped from the pain as she fell to her hands and knees before Cid. In the background, Rikku wept harder. But the woman forced herself up onto her feet and stumbled down the hall, heading for the doors and the dirt road for Mushroom Rock Road. She knew she wasn't welcome anymore.

* * *

note:too much violence. can't we all get along. lol XD

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	17. Now and Forever, Never Part

Enjoy. short stuff to set for a bigger scene. give me time; i'm having a brain fart.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was in bed, save one person.

A shadow in the dark moved quickly and with silent stealth of a thief. It stuffed a roll of bandages and Potions into the bag, plus some wrapped food to feed itself and the other out in the woods. Love and rage fueled the person like nothing could, feelings for _her,_ and anger to the cousin. It was almost done, stuffing a blanket on the top to protect the items and then for warmth when nights would be cold.

She had no regrets.

* * *

Cid awoke with a growl, punching his pillow as he thought it was that woman that hurt his child. Then he opened his eyes and found he was still lying in bed, the event having already passed last night. He rose from the pillow and looked about the room, remembering they were at the Agency now. He thought about his little girl, and all the marks on her body.

That warrior woman had hurt her.

He shook his head, feeling guilt seep into his chest most painfully. He recalled Rikku, screaming, begging to leave the woman alone. Was this an abusive relationship and she was afraid to break from that woman?

It had to be; it didn't make sense otherwise. His daughter was not a bondage woman.

Still, he felt some remorse; the woman had taken a beating and his little girl had been devastated. He stretched a little and left his room, heading for Rikku's, hoping to apologize and talk some sense into the girl. He approached the door, took a breath, and knocked. "Rikku? Yeh up?"

No response.

"It's Dad... I'm comin' in."

He grasped the knob and turned it slow, giving her time to cover up if she was changing, and opened the door.

His heart raced. She wasn't in bed. Half the supplies in the new bag of items on the table were missing; the bag had been dug through. There was no sign of the girl; even her bloodied jeans and tank top were gone. "RIKKU!"

* * *

The bleeding had finally stopped. She took a breath and her head felt light. She knew she'd lost too much blood. She would probably die if she didn't find medicine soon, but her tipsy condition prevented her from going anywhere. She'd probably just sit here, at the base of a tree, thinking about Rikku, and die off in her sleep.

Rikku.

The girl was traumatized with what happened. The least they could've done was taken her out back and beat the shit out of her there.

She hoped the girl wasn't doing something stupid, like chasing after her.

Paine felt her stomach snarl at her. She needed to eat.

Not the best idea in her state.

_I guess this is the end..._

She heard a voice.

_Paine._

Sounded like some kind of angel.

_Paine... Paine..._

That voice was coming closer.

There was noise in the trees; something was coming toward her.

_Paine...! Paine...!_

She made out a figure running toward her. Beautiful body, lovely gold hair, it had to be an angel. "Rikku..." She smiled. It looked just like the girl, green eyes shining in the shade of the trees. "Rikku..." Her sight began to dim. "Rikku... I love you... I love..."

Darkness.

* * *

"Where'd she go?!" Yuna shrieked, panicked about the news.

"I dunno; she wasn't in her room!" Cid yelled back, his fatherly instincts kicking in and nearly giving him a heart attack.

Brother was running around the Agency, asking any- and everybody if they'd seen his sister, panicking worse than others.

Yuna let herself be pulled into Tidus's lap as he sat in a chair, where he leaned her close and stroked her hair, hoping to get her to calm down. "Yuna, I think I might have an idea where she went."

"Where?!" Cid snarled, ready to throttle the guy for information.

"She might have gone after Paine."

"_What kind of idea is that?!_"

"Uncle Cid..."

He went quiet to listen to his niece.

"It's possible. She loved Paine, despite what she did to her. And... what if Rikku wanted that? what happened to her? What if she... fell in toward bondage... and we're blowing this out of proportion?"

"My little girl ain't a bondage slut!" he snapped, denying it completely. "I'll have some o' the Al Bhed git together and search fer her; if she went back to that woman I'll kill her!"

* * *

The woman was fading; she'd already passed out. Rikku had to dress her wounds before she was gone. She applied a medicine to the gunshot wound in her shoulder and bandaged it snuggly, and moved to her stomach. She found bruises on her pale skin that looked more brutial than they probably were, but all the same needed to be treated. She found an oinkment in the bag she'd packed and applied a little to each mark, which would chill and ease off the bruising and warm later to relax the ache. All that was left was recovering her strength.

This part would be tricky.

She scooted close and rested Paine's head on her knees, parting her lips slightly, and reached for an Ether in the bag. She knew this would not be pleasant; remedies never tasted all that great, and Paine would struggle. She opened her mouth by gentle fingers on her jaw, and poured a little past her tongue.

Just as she thought, Paine turned away with a moan but she touched her face, trying to get her to turn back around. "Paine... Paine, it's me. It's Rikku. I'm trying to help you."

Her words seemed to sink in and the warrior went still, making faces and barely resisting her so long as Rikku spoke to her.

Finally the rest of the Ether was down the woman and working it's magic.

Rikku reached for a Potion and proceeded to trickle the medicine down her throat, too, with not as much resistance as before. When the vial was empty, she found the blanket and wrapped it around the warrior to the best of her ability, letting her rest and the medicines work.

As soon as she felt her stomach growl, she reached into the bag and found the wrapped meat, nibbling on a few pieces to settle her appetite. When the beast rested, she glanced over at Paine, and crawled under the blanket with her, slipping off into slumber with her.

She felt like she'd only been down for a little while when she felt movement beside her. She had forgotten the situation and merely turned away with a moan, not wanting to get up yet.

"Rikku..."

That voice snapped her wide awake and she sat up, seeing the woman lying there, eyes open, a warm smile on her lips. "Hey... how you feel?"

"Better... much better. I thought I'd died..."

"Nope. Not yet."

"Why'd you come after me?" she asked, her bliss gone from her face.

"Because I love you."

"It doesn't matter. We can't be seen together; I've destroyed the trust of your family. I don't deserve to stay with you-"

"I say different," she replied solemnly.

"Rikku, you don't understand-"

"You are the one who doesn't understand, Paine. I deem you worthy and I'll stay by your side, whether Yunie and Dad like it or not. I'm not leaving you.

"If we have to bring down the Dark Beast by ourselves with them at our back then fine. I don't care."

Paine didn't respond for the longest time. Then a warm smile brightened her face. "Sometimes I feel I don't deserve you... but I'm lucky to be the one in your eyes."

Rikku grinned her trademark grin. "Always. You'll always be mine. Now and forever, I love you."

"I love you, too..."

* * *

note:short but now the team is split. can they save Spira divided? what do you think.

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	18. Soul mates

Enjoy. nothing much else to say, so just read it.

* * *

The scene changed gradually into stone cliffs overlooking a wharf as they walked on. Paine leaned on Rikku for a little support, still weakened from the battering by the dragon and the group. They continued on, declining the offer to take the speeder bike with the Al Bhed to the Youth League headquarters.

Along the walk, Rikku gazed over the water, sparkling in the afternoon sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

Rikku looked at her face, and saw the fatigue. "You need a break?"

"Nah. We're close; I can rest at the headquarters when we get there."

"Okay."

They continued on in silence, finally coming upon the machina guards and the troops at the entrance toward the Youth League. Yaibal saw them approach and ran out to greet them.

"Rikku! And... I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Paine," she replied in a breath.

"Are you all right?"

"We need a place to rest," Paine replied, "and I want to speak with the Meyvn."

"He's in a meeting, last I heard, but you might get an audience with him later."

"That's fine."

"Okay!" He saluted. "Take the chocobos up to the base and they'll be sent back here; enjoy your stay."

They glanced over at the herd of chocobos, Captain Lucil looking over them. When they approached she went into stance and saluted to them.

"Lady Rikku and Paine, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hey, Lucil!" Rikku greeted. "We need a chocobo to get to the base."

"Very well- Lady Paine, are you all right-?"

"I'm okay, just tired." Paine climbed up on a bird behind Rikku, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Thanks."

"See you later." With that, she saluted once more and they darted off toward the base, leaving the troops behind.

* * *

Paine bit back a grunt as the surgeon dressed and wrapped the bullet wound in her shoulder, Rikku watching from across the room, wincing as her love felt the pain. Nooj stood by the door, talking with Paine.

"So Spira had yet another trouble."

"Yep, the Dark Beast. Normal military and fighting won't be enough; this thing is massive, magicked, powerful, and about as long as Spira. It has age and wisdom, and the only one with a chance of controlling him is dead. On top of that, Yuna and the others couldn't find any real records on the beast, just mere mentioning." She bit her lip as a salve was applied to the exit wound.

"Clean entrance and exit," the doctor said, "you'll heal up nicely."

Nooj cleared his throat. "What do you need from me?"

"Check archives, records, history books, inform Praetor Baralai so he can search, too. We need to find a way to beat this thing; it'll destroy Spira if we don't stop it. For now, we need to keep Spira from showing displays of force."

"Why?" chimed Nooj and Rikku simultaneously.

"It might assault places if it sees a threat to its existance, so keep warfare down to a minimum."

"The Youth League and New Yevon are starting to get along," Nooj replied. "But we'll take extra care for the time being."

"Good.

"I have an idea to at least restrain the beast, but requirements may be difficult to come by."

"Whatcha got in mind?"

"It's a long fiend, right? What if we could get it to tie itself into knots, say... around Gagazet, through the Calm Land crevices?"

"Maybe..."

"We'd need an airship. A fast one."

A smile appeared on the man's face.

Paine followed suit. "What're you thinking about?"

"Talk to Gippal. He has something for ya'."

"Should've known." She watched as the surgeon bound the wound in bandaging, and patted the cloth. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," he replied, scurrying off to see to other patients.

Nooj turned to leave. "You two need a place to stay?"

"Just for tonight," Rikku replied, jumping up from the chair she'd been sitting in, and she pushed him out the door to get him alone. "Nooj... we've hit a snag. About my family."

"Yes?"

"Things happened... and they're out to get Paine for something that they shouldn't have known about."

His brows jumped high. "What'd she do?"

"I... can't talk about it."

He merely nodded. "I understand."

"So... if Yunie or my dad, or any of our friends... if they come here, don't let them know we're here. It would only cause more trouble among them, us, and your headquarters. For everyone's sake, please keep this quiet."

"Alright."

She let out a breath. "Thank you."

"Now, let me show you to your room for the evening."

* * *

Rikku closed the door, and looked into the room. It was actually comfortable, even for the two of them to share. The bed was for one, but they'd squeeze together with no problem. There was a tiny bathroom to bath and clean up, a desk in the far corner with a small TV and a chair, and a dresser to her left in the corner.

Paine had gone to lay down on the bed, kicking off her boots and collapsing on the pillows, turning over with a quiet moan. "These are _so _comfy... I could get used to this..."

"You gonna fall asleep on me?"

"Maybe..."

She smiled, seeing Paine curl up with a pillow in her arms, burying her face into the soft material. She was so adorable when she was tired. She was like an angel when she slept. Rikku approached the bed, and saw the woman had already dozed off. She carefully sat on the edge of the mattress, and looked at her face.

Her expression was blank but calm, lips barely parted as she breathed, eyes resting closed so easily. The way her hair fell before her face was cute, swaying with each breath she released, and then settling as she inhaled again. She reached out and brushed a loose strand back, tucking it behind her ear.

Now there wasn't much left to do; the day was slipping off with the sun beyond the horizon. She decided to shower at least, and headed off into the bathroom, glancing back once more to see that Paine was still asleep and okay.

With the door closed she slipped out of the tank and jeans, and carefully removed the bandaging around her waist, revealing the bruise now healing up quite nicely. She dared to poke at her own ribs, and a little pain shot through her side. She peeled off her bikini and let her hair down, and stepped into the shower.

The hot water burned her for a moment but she adapted, feeling a tension in her being wash away with the hard, hot massage across her shoulders from the shower head. She enjoyed the sensation for a little while, and when she felt better looked around for a bar of soap, finding a fresh one in the dish in the corner of the tub. She rubbed it between her palms, the fragrance of meadows and spring water wafting up to her nose, and she suddenly felt so calm. The scent was intoxicating, but not as much as Paine's musk.

Somehow she could smell it right now, the sharp spice from the male spray, the scent of her sweat after a day's work, the way to two mingled to become something she could get a high off of, unable to put down the addiction to that woman.

The thought of her aroused her all over again, forcing a breath from her lungs.

A feather-soft touch to her hips and she gasped, dropping the soap to the bottom of the tub. She didn't dare move, just standing there, trembling, feeling the fire between her thighs. Hands gently squeezed her hips and she let out a soft moan past her lips. She felt the tug and leaned back, feeling a woman's breasts against her back, her back against a flat body, her behind to someone's hips. "P-Paine...?"

"You've been in here a while..."

"How... long?"

She felt the warrior's soft lips on her neck, kissing her with such tenderness. "Over half an hour," she breathed against the tan flesh.

This bit of news startled the girl; she hadn't expected to stay in the shower that long.

Paine sidestepped her and bent over to grab the soap. Rikku looked the other way, trying to divert her attention elsewhere than the woman's tight ass. What caught her attention was when the warrior reached her arms around her, up under her arms, and slowly rubbed the bar against her belly, leaving streaks of white lather on her, and worked her way up. Rikku merely submitted, loving the sensation that shocked her every nerve.

The woman's lips brushed her ear, sending a shiver through her body. "You like that?" she hissed.

"Mm..." She could hardly find her voice. "So much... ... oh, Paine..."

Rikku felt herself turn and her back touched the cold wall. She lifted her eyes to Paine, who moved close to her, eyes dampened with a hot passion, pressing the soap to her thigh and stroking in small circles, working inward so slowly Rikku had to restrain herself from moving her right where it count. Then she became distracted as the woman leaned in, just barely brushing lips with her, teasing the poor thief and making her whimper. She pressed for a kiss and Paine gave in, sharing a soft embrace, grazing her tongue over the lower lip, asking for entry. Rikku let her in, parting her lips, and the wet appendage against her own sent a bolt of electricity through both of them.

The heat from the water made the world about them disappear, lost in a foggy mist. The warm pelt was relaxing and stirring at the same time. Paine's hands moved to caress, to reassure, to make Rikku's spirit rise and soar with the passion. Her only thought was to make the girl complete, despite her own, despite her wounds, despite her weariness. She moved like a lover: compassionate, loving, careful, thoughtful, treating her like the finest glass, but giving in to the girl.

This was a first: Paine could never remember being so considerate before, toward anyone. The thief was all she could think about, all she wanted. She wanted her, to see her happy, satisfied.

It had to be. She had to be her soul mate. It was true love.

* * *

Off in the distance, far from the shores of Spira, the water stirred. It wasn't just a wind cutting through the sea but something more. The water rose, spiralling into a tower, revealing something within the wavy depths coming to life, coming to color, dark through the water. Up above, the Dark Beast circled the phenomenon, watching, waiting with a grin on the scaly lips.

The waters fell, splashing into the ocean again and casting ripples as far as the eye could see and more, and standing in the middle of the sea was a castle. The walls were dark blue, constructed of some kind of brick, as dark as the deepest depths of the ocean, sitting on a platform of ice, but the island didn't bob. The ice had to extend as far as possible and brace on the sea floor.

And the beast laughed, something now accomplished.

* * *

note: isn't love grand? ahh...

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	19. Missing Book and a Missing Piece

Enjoy. guess what? Paine has a se-cret! Paine has a se-cret!

* * *

Dawn approached, creeping up over the horizon and setting the sky ablaze with warm color. As the first rays peeked in through the small window they touched a young face, drawing her from sleep. She mumbled a bit and opened her eyes, finding herself lying in bed with a pillow in her arms and covered with a blanket. When she raised her head she found she was alone, and suddenly she felt cold. The instinct of a paranoid warrior driving her, she sat up abruptly and her crimson eyes scanned about the room, and her ears picked up the sound of movement from the bathroom.

She wasn't alone. This news eased her tensed heart.

Rikku appeared from that door, drying her hands on a hand towel. "Hey, sleepy-head," she cooed, coming to sit beside her on the mattress. "You feel better now?"

She nodded. "Much better. Don't tell me you've been watching me all night."

The thief shook her head. "Nah, I slept. I'm just up now; breakfast will be here soon."

"How d'you know-?"

"A maid just came by, said she'd bring something up." She extended her hand and gently brushed the woman's cheek, caressing her. "You're so pretty when you sleep, ya' know that?"

Paine shook her head, cheeks now tinted pink.

"Aww..."

She buried her face in a pillow to hide the heat rising to her face.

Rikku giggled and wrapped her arms around her body as best she could, gripping the warrior in a bear hug. "I love it when you blush; it's so cute..."

"I hate it," Paine mumbled into the pillow.

"Don't be that way," she whined. "Don't shut yourself off again; let me love you."

Deciding to give in, Paine revealed her face and looked into Rikku's eyes, becoming lost in the swirling, emerald depths, just as Rikku became lost in the bloody pools of Paine's own eyes.

"I love you," whispered the thief.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Took you two long enough to get up here," Nooj replied when they walked through the door, slightly annoyed. He glanced up from a thick volume from one of the library's shelves and looked them over. "You two preoccupied?"

"No, just trying to wake up," Paine replied, gripping Rikku's hand firmly in her own, who smiled her huge grin as always. "What'd you find?"

"I've several of the record Keepers and librarians running about, looking for anything that might help explain or even mention the Dark Beast. Half of them knew already who it was when the name was mentioned, so I guess there's bound to be something. You two have free access to any of the books in the library but I'm afraid you'll have to remain from the records in the higher security vault in the back of the building. Those are off limits to all aside from the leaders and Keepers.

"Aside from that, help yourself to anything within the shelves." With that said, he nodded and left them to be.

"Well..." Paine glanced about all the bookcases and the several different floors littered with them. "Where do we start?"

"This will take forever!" whined Rikku, gaping at all the books.

"Not if we use this." Paine approached a computer sphere and tapped the holographic projected orb, automatically bringing up a search engine. "The Dark Beast is probably as straight forward as we can get," she muttered, typing in the name. As she tapped the Search piece, the orb shifted around and around, finally stopping with a list of results that had the name Dark Beast, but it would stretch on forever and not even mention the dragon form but anything else referred to as a beast of darkness. "This isn't working..."

"Maybe call it a dragon!"

She did that and cut the list into about a third of the previous scan. "Better... but these are mostly witness accounts, some locked up in the back. Now what?"

Rikku tapped her foot in thought. "Hmm... dunno..."

Paine thought for a moment, and typed in 'X'ian and' before the Dark Beast and hit the button.

The orb swirled about, seeming to take even longer this time to search, and it came up with one result-

"The Dark Lord and Bastard of the Other Hell... damn!"

"What?"

"Restricted, in the records. It can't be a record though; the title suggests a sort of biography or something." Paine lowered her arms and let out a breath. "Let's find one of the Keepers; maybe they could check for us."

At that, Rikku darted off through the bookcases, glancing around for any of the individual Keepers. She finally caught one scanning a shelf of books, an aged man shuffling down the aisle in a white robe with a gold sash around his waist, the hood down and revealing his worn face set with the blotches and wrinkles that engraved his look, his eyes squinted to read the book titles, all his hair having fallen out and leaving his head bare.

Rikku approached him slowly and gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Um... excuse me?"

He turned to her with a bright smile on his old face, and bowed slightly. "May I help you?" he asked in the tone of someone not his age, like the echo of a priest in his church, big and bold.

"Uh, yeah. There's a... a book in your records, but we can't get to it. Could we ask you to go in and get if for us? It's really important."

"Of course, my lady." He waved his arm as he shuffled off, gesturing her to follow. "This way."

She kept right behind him, not having any trouble keeping up with his slow, leisurely pace as they made their way up a flight of stairs and down a carpeting laid out to lead to a large set of double doors, the giant brass handles worn and bolted with a heavy padlock that also showed its age in rust. The little man approached it, revealed a key on a cord about his neck, and stuck it in the gaping mouth of the lock, twisting to hear the choking _click_and watch it bounce open with the release of the mechanism.

He turned back to Rikku. "Please remain here. I'll be just a moment. What was it you were searching for?"

"The Dark Lord and Bastard of the Other Hell."

The bright, angelic hope that lit his face faded. "Yes... yes, I completely forgot of that one. I'll be back." He disappeared past the doors and shut them behind him.

Rikku waited for a few seconds to see if anything would happen, and quickly grew impatient. She began to pace up and down the length of carpet, eyes on the floor, the only thing going through her mind was a makeshift clock that ticked away her impatience with each step. She began to feel antsy and sat in a nearby chair at a table, and tapped her foot with more uncertainty, growing rather fustrated that only a few minutes had passed.

Paine soon appeared at the top of the stairs. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting. A Keeper went to look for the book a little while ago."

"Give him some time; it's probably quite vast in that room. History stretches beyond one's memory, for years and years. To keep it all down... it's a surprise they've a big enough chamber to collect it all."

Just as she finished, the door opened up and the same little man shuffled out, closing the door and placing the padlock back into place to keep the documents safe. He turned to find both women waiting expectantly for an answer. "I'm sorry... but that book has been missing for quite some time. Someone has stolen it."

"Stolen?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I recall seeing that book several times; the contents frightened me so, but it tells the truth of the ancient dark mage, X'ian, and his master."

"X'ian's master?" Rikku repeated.

"Texts recovered by a friend of ours over the computer said the mage helped give the Dark Beast his abilities," Paine replied.

"No. That book was the one written at the time the beast was defeated, by the one who slew him.

"The dragon did come out very different from his family and spent his time wandering. But X'ian was actually created by the Dark Beast, from the excess magic ability the beast couldn't seem to control. X'ian helped him learn to harness his abilities and stood before the beast to defend, not as a master. The Dark One was very smart, and knew the wizard would go down before he ever would, giving him a means of control to any situation. The wizard defended his own, he played the pet, and remained safe.

"X'ian received call of the beast from his prison last time and then released him, not to unleash, but to fight with his creator.

"In all truth, the Dark One is the real threat."

Rikku glanced at Paine, seeing how the woman's eyes went wide.

"If..." The warrior found her voice after a second. "If the Dark Beast is our threat, and _created_ the man, then what else is he capable of? How talented, how smart, is this thing?"

The Keeper lowered his eyes to the floor. "Very... his powers are virtually limitless."

* * *

"What do we do?" Rikku asked, watching Paine as she paced about the office.

"We need to find that book; it may hold some key to defeating that beast."

"But where would we look-?"

The door opened and the Meyvn stood at the threshold. "You wanted to see me?"

"Nooj, are you aware of a missing book from the records?"

"No, I was never informed of this-"

"The one true account of the Dark Beast. It's gone; we need it."

Nooj sighed and shook his head. "I'd be willing to venture a guess. Almost a year ago we had a major blowout with the Youth League and New Yevon. They broke into this base, tore through the library during the confusion of the fighting, and could have quite possibly taken that book. Why? I don't know. You might want to check it out, but be very careful how you talk about it. You know how at the slightest hint of criticism or any questioning of their methods and they hole up in their shells, resistant."

"True. Thank you, Nooj; you've been a great help."

Rikku jumped up on her feet. "We'll bring it back after we find it and stop the beast."

Nooj nodded. "I trust you. Be careful."

Rikku darted past him, eager to go, with Paine right behind her.

Nooj snatched her arm and halted her. "Especially you."

"Nooj, don't worry about me."

"You know how I still feel-"

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done, and it's in the past. I've moved on, and so have you. Beside..." She looked up into his eyes, seeing something there she couldn't quite describe. "It was a just a fling of fancy. I was ignorant and excited, but now things are different. I've grown up, and I know what you're after."

"Maybe just-"

"No, Nooj. I'm with Rikku now. Things didn't work between us, you know that."

"I'm willing to try again."

"Once was enough."

"With you, it was never enough."

"You know nothing about me, do you?"

He let out a breath. "I know what it takes to get you-"

"Nooj, that's _enough_. I grew up. You need to, as well. There's more to life than that, and I'm don't love you. I can't love you. I'm not that way. Don't take it too hard; it wasn't you. I just... found what I was after." She glanced at Rikku up ahead, who stopped and turned to find Paine wasn't at her heels, and back at him. "Good-bye, Nooj."

"Good-bye, Paine." He released her and turned away.

Paine left him alone, joining with Rikku and immediately interlocking her fingers with her lover's, squeezing for some kind of reassurance that this was true, that this was real. "C'mon, let's go."

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Rikku stared at her. Paine found her look very uncomfortable and tried to brush it off and not notice.

"Paine, something's bugging you. What were you talking to Nooj about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't brush me aside, Paine." She stopped walking, pulling the woman to a halt, but Paine refused to look at her. "Tell me."

The warrior took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to look at Rikku. "Now's not the time or place to talk about it. Later. I promise."

"Really?"

She nodded, and pulled Rikku into walking with her. "I'll tell you now, nothing will come between us. Not then, not now, not ever. Nothing." She averted her gaze to the doors ahead of her. "No matter what the past or future held or may hold, I'm here for you. I love you."

Rikku looked up at her with that soft smile, the one that told Paine the girl was feeling better, that she had been assured, that she was secure now. It made Paine's heart only race faster and harder; she feared to tell the thief what happened. It might just devastate her, ruin their relationship, and she didn't want that, but honesty was a value the two of them kept to each other.

She'd tell her tonight, and take whatever was thrown at her.

After the beatdown from the other day, she could take it.

* * *

note: guess what happens in the next chapter with them headed toward New Yevon? this might just get heated, and not from passion. do they have the book or not?

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	20. I'm Right Here

Enjoy.

* * *

This was dangerous. They were pratically heading back into enemy territory, asking for trouble to happen. Rikku and Paine had dropped by Djose, but Gippal was hesitant to reveal what they owed until the project was complete, so it left them on foot, and now they were heading back to the Moonflow, right were Yuna and the group were last seen. Whether or not they'd left was yet to be seen.

"I don't like this, Painie..." Rikku glanced up at her lover as they remained crouched down in the bushes. "If they find you-"

"We have no choice; we need to get to Bevelle. We have to get across the river; we need a shoopuf. We have to go into the open."

"But... what if they catch you?"

"Then I'll deal with it-"

"No!"

"Shh!"

"I'm not gonna let you endure another beating. They don't understand-"

"We don't have time to sit and explain it to them. Look..." Paine wracked her brain for a moment. "Just go to them. When Cid and Yuna ask you where you've been, tell them the truth, that you were helping tend to my wounds. Tell them you left me, for one reason or another. Convince them to head out to the Youth League for aid, and then you and I'll jump on the next shoopuf ride across the river, before they can catch us. You're still little, innocent Rikku," she added, cracking a smirk.

Rikku blushed and twiddled with her braids.

"You can get away with alot with your father."

"But... what will you do in the mean time?"

She let out a breath. "Just hang out here, in the trees, I guess."

Rikku shook her head. "I don't like it."

"We don't have much choice. Do this, for the sake of Spira, we need to get to Bevelle. Please..." She planted a soft kiss on her lips, trying to reassure her. "I'll be fine. Go."

Rikku stole one more kiss before jumping out from the trees and running off toward the agency.

* * *

"RIKKU!" Yuna nearly attacked her, strangling her in a bear hug that threatened to cut off her air. "Oh, Fayth, you're all right! I was so worried about you!"

"Yunie, I'm okay," she gasped, managing to break free as Cid approached her. "Vydran?"

"Yna oui ugyo? Frana dra ramm tet oui ku? Dryd fusyh luimt'ja rind oui, Rikku!"

"Pid cra teth'd! Cra't hajan rind sa!"

"Oui lymm _dryd_ihrind?! Cra clynnat oui!" he snapped, waving at her marks across her chest.

"Ed tuach'd syddan! Cra'c kuha huf! _Oui rybbo?!_" she shrieked through her tears.

Cid seemed taken aback. "She's gone?"

"Yes! I went out to help her heal her wounds, that's where I've been! She's gone now!"

Yuna gingerly touched her shoulder. "Is she...?"

"I managed to get her to the Youth League...! She's lying on a bed, dying! She's suffering, because of you!" she screamed, pointing a threatening finger at her father.

"But..." Yuna looked to him.

"The surgeon took care of the gun wound... but her insides are damaged! _She's dying from internal bleeding_ _because of you_!" With that, she pushed past them and Tidus, who had joined them at the final second, and dived into the Agency, darting for her room.

Cid just stood there, eyes on the spot where his little girl had just screamed at him.

Yuna waved her hand before him a little. "... Cid?"

"I wanna see her."

"Who? Paine?"

"I want to see what I've done to her. Only then... will I apologize. Pack up. We're leaving."

Shinra approached them as Cid left to gather the rest of the med supplies. "Rikku's devastated; what happened?"

* * *

Paine watched as Rikku played out the act, and felt a painful tug at her heart. That was all too convincing; did she feel like that after she'd been assaulted? If so, she owed Rikku a lot of affection to assure her she was all right. The girl was not allowed to feel so traumatized by this, not while Paine was around. She'd make it up to the thief, sooner or later.

"I'm glad to see you're okay."

She spun around, heart in her throat, and wasn't very relieved to see her father there. "Dad, I..."

He remained in the shadows, arm slung in the coat, shades over his eyes.

"You gonna call them over here?"

"I do not approve of what they did. They should have come to me to handle it; you _are_ _my_ daughter."

"You gonna ground me or something?"

"I do not know what happened. I cannot just jump to conclusions without knowing what happened." He crouched down with her. "Care to explain?"

"Frankly, Dad, it's none of your business what Rikku and I do in bed."

"It must be something to have Cid _and _Yuna come down on you to a point of near death."

She looked away toward the Agency to see everyone gone. "I did something I shouldn't have."

"Obviously."

"No, something... I can't forgive myself for. I'm damned surprised that Rikku's taken me back."

"What happened?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I... got wasted."

"Paine-"

"I know, I shouldn't have done it and I regret ever touching the shit, but there's nothing I can do now-"

"What happened after you drank?"

She swallowed. "I... you don't know the whole story."

"The next shoopuf won't arrive for another hour. We've got time."

"Another hour?! But Cid and them are leaving, like, now! Rikku can't go with them."

"Rikku will think of something. She's clever like that. Talk to me, Paine."

The warrior suddenly couldn't breathe. She knew this would hurt.

* * *

Rikku wiped the tears from her face as she sat on the bed, surprised that she could've cried like that. She needed the tears to come forth when needed, and it wasn't that hard. She just recalled on what she found in the trees. Seeing Paine slouched there at the base of a tree, blood all over her, breathing so slowly, fading from life. It was devastating to recall, and it was just what she needed to fuel her act.

Now she needed to find some way of sneaking off to get to the shoopuf.

Before she could go anywhere she heard a knock at the door, and wiped at her tears a little more. "Yeah."

It opened to her father, and suddenly she grew angry. He did strike Paine, he did harm her, and she wasn't ready to forgive him, whether the warrior was dying or not. She flipped over on her bed, facing the wall, unwilling to talk to him.

"Rikku."

She didn't respond, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Look... I know I was a bit harsh... t'ward her."

"It doesn't matter. Leave me alone."

He didn't fight her into talking. He just nodded and left her alone, closing the door behind him.

Rikku was very startled to have him give in like that. He probably realized he was very in the wrong and wouldn't push it. At this point, she had nothing better to do, and checked outside to find that no one she knew was around. When the coast was clear she darted for the trees and dived into the dark cover, glancing around for Paine. "Paine?"

"Over here."

She turned her head and found her sitting with Auron in the grass. "Auron?"

"Hello, Rikku."

"What're you-?"

"He's coming with us."

Rikku sat beside them. "You are?"

"I just told him everything."

"Everything?" she replied, glancing at him nervously.

"Everything," he repeated.

"Oh..."

"I'm a little disappointed, to say the least," he replied, looking over at his daughter. "I'd think you'd be smart enough to know not to touch alcohol when something goes wrong.

"But at the same time... circumstances are strange. Rikku, you're a very lenient person to take her back, and I don't think either of you are in real danger about this, whether it be a worry about drunken rape or touching the bottle again. It's also a good thing, but very strange, that the band broke.

"But... if you pull something like this again, Paine," he warned, glaring at her. "Then I'll do something about it."

"No disrespect, but I'm not a child anymore," the warrior replied. "I'm 19. Little baby consequences don't mean shit-"

"I'm your father; I can do what I need to do to put you back in line."

Somehow, among this disciplinary action, Rikku chuckled. "You've got one strict dad, Paine."

"Tell me about it," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Both of you just stay here. They'll leave, at one point or another; I'll tell them you ran off to the Youth League to check on Paine. They'll go, and we'll jump on a shoopuf to head across the river."

"Sounds like a plan."

Auron stood to leave, heading back out through the trees to find the others packed and waiting.

Rikku scooted closer to Paine, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm scared."

"This _is_ a little tense. But we'll get this done and away from them, okay?"

"You feeling okay, Paine?"

"Of course." She looked down into Rikku's wide eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"I just..." Her arms wound about Paine's waist, cuddling close for some form of comfort. "This is too much at times."

"Talk to me, Rikku."

"You coming back. The anklet broken. You're still here. Our... little rough session. Yunie and Dad, Brother... everyone's divided. The Dark Beast is free, Spira's in danger. Everything's... broken. Somehow."

Paine leaned down and pecked her on her head. "Things will heal in time. Right now, we have to do what is best for Spira."

"It'd be alot easier if Dad wasn't so stubborn..."

"Rikku... your father had every right-"

"_Don't say it!_"

The desperate plea in her voice startled Paine and turned her head. Tears were forming in the young girl's eyes. It tore at Paine's heart like none other.

"He had _no right_ to touch you! This is all his fault! What we did behind closed doors was _nobody's _business but our own! He should've stayed out of it! He doesn't know anything! He doesn't understand! When he comes to the realization then maybe I'll look at him but _not now!_" Torn to pieces, Rikku buried her face into the woman's chest, clinging to her for some means of comfort.

Paine wrapped her arms around the girl, stroking her back, whispering soft words to calm her. They remained bound like that for some time, eventually beginning to doze off. As Paine began to nod she brought the girl down to the ground, gathered her close in her arms, and laid beside her, soon drifting to sleep with her.

* * *

The warrior awoke to someone nudging her shoulder, and she really didn't care. She mumbled something at them and buried her face in the soft strands of her lover's hair, loving the scent she gave off.

"Paine! Get up!"

She rolled her head over and saw her father standing over her. "Wha...?"

"They're gone and the shoopuf's about to leave. C'mon, we have to go."

She nodded and turned back to Rikku, who's head rested on her chest. She gently stroked her cheek her with thumb, fingers cupping her face, and whispered into her ear to rouse her. When the girl refused to give up sleep, Paine merely stood and gathered the girl in her arms, drawing her close to her body, and turned to Auron. "I've got her."

"You sure?"

"She's surprisingly light. I'll be okay."

They approached the Agency and the elevator that loaded guests onto the shoopuf's back, finding they were the only ones still around, as the sun was almost gone and the sky was already becoming overrun with the dark. When they were in the basket and seated, the giant creature began the travel across the river.

Paine sat in the corner, her back against the corner post holding up the awning, with Rikku curled up to her in her lap, cuddling her with her bowed arms around her waist. Auron sat on the other side of the vehicle, bundled up in his coat. Seeing him so warm and bundled naturally made her shiver in the night air, but she tried to brush off the discomfort.

Eventually Rikku awoke, yawning a little against her chest, and when she opened her eyes she smiled. "Hey, Paine..."

"Yeah?" she replied softly, seeing her father's head down as he'd conked out.

"I like what I'm seeing..."

Cold fingertips brushed her skin under her shawl, sending a pleasant chill through her being. They moved higher, creeping up under her bra, making her shift her hips as she tried not to contain all the heat between her legs and allow her to breathe. When her touch brushed her breast, the chill wracked her upper body hard, forcing a moan past her lips.

"Rikku... my dad's right there..."

She glanced around and saw him start to fall over to lie down on the seat. "He's out of it. C'mere!" she hissed, seizing her mouth with her own, her hands now fully under Paine's bra and kneeding the soft flesh. Tongues battle in the heat of passion, touches giving Rikku the advantage in the fight. Paine came closer and closer to giving way with each time she let noise escape her, becoming so overwhelmed by the girl's tactics it was unfair.

Rikku broke the lips contact but moved lower, down her chin, beneath her jaw, leaving soft carresses of her lips on Paine's skin, yet never stopping her hand, now her fingers toying with her tightened nipples.

Paine uttered a louder moan, minding spinning with the intoxicating fragrance of the girl, the heat they emitted, the insanely pleasing touches, the thrill of doing something so naughty in near public. It was dangerously erotic. As the girl handled her a little more roughly she gasped her name, and squirmed beneath her, her thighs parted and knees planted on either side of her own legs, trapping her. She could feel the heat from her already, and knew she was probably even more driven that the heated little thief.

"You know I'm awake over here."

Paine grasped the girl's hair as Rikku's face hovered around her bared breasts, daring her to continue, unable to hear her father.

"Hey!"

They stopped, Rikku pressing herself against the woman to cover her chest, Paine embracing her as her face turned to such a shade of red it was impossible, burying her face in the girl's blond hair.

"Cut that out. I'm right here."

"I told you so," Paine whispered.

"Sorry... thought he was asleep," she whispered back.

"He's a light sleeper."

"Just like you."

* * *

note:

* * *

Al Bhed Translations

Rikku- father?

Cid- Are you okay? Where the hell did you go? That woman could've hurt you, Rikku!

Rikku- But she didn't! She'd never hurt me!

Cid- You call _that_ unhurt?! She scarred you!

Rikku- It doesn't matter! She's gone now! _You happy?!_


	21. Nagging Foreboding

Enjoy.

* * *

When the shoopuf reached the other side of the Moonflow the sky was utterly dark. Auron left the lift without a word, Rikku at Paine's hip with fingers intertwined with the gloved ones of her lover.

Rikku couldn't shake the sickness throughout her being. "Auron-"

"Rikku. Drop it. Just don't do it in public again." With that said he started off toward Guadosalam.

Rikku looked up at Paine, who merely watched his back. "Is he okay... after what he saw?"

"Yeah. He's solemn most of the time; always has been. When he says he forgives, he forgives. Let it go." She tugged on the girl's hand to get her going.

The trek though the forest was too quiet at that time of night. Rikku kept a hand on one of her blades at her hip, very jumpy. The night turned to most harmless of inanimate objects into beasts that threatened to lunge at them. Auron led them through the trees, an eye out for fiends that never appeared, as Paine watched their back with Rikku's eyes darting all about to cover them elsewhere.

When the path sloped into caverns they let out a breath of relief, knowing they'd reached Guadosalam safely.

Yet, they couldn't stay for long. They didn't even stop to say hi but continued on toward the Thunder Plains.

The first of many raindrops fell on Rikku's face, and she cringed slightly, clenching onto Paine's hand tighter. She'd come to grips with her fear of thunder and lightning, but it was still a little unnerving. She stayed close to Paine's side, watching the back of Auron as he led the way. The lightning never touched the ground once and no fiends popped up for the longest time, making the walk a breeze if it wasn't for the torrent of rain hurled at them. When they reached the Agency, Auron called a halt.

"We should rest and let the storm lighten up; we'll get nowhere in this mess."

Rikku was the first inside, diving to sit beside the fire to warm herself. After several minutes, she felt a heavy blanket drape over her shoulders, and she glanced up to see Paine, who lowered a mug with steaming, hot cocoa to her level. "Thanks..."

"You feeling okay?" she asked, moving to sit beside her.

She sipped at her drink. "Yeah, this helps. Where's Auron?"

"He got a room; believe it or not, the man's tired just as much as we are."

Rikku gawked at the woman. "You? Tired? Since when?"

The woman laughed. "Whatever."

The thief glanced down at her mug in hand, and looked up at Paine. "You want some?"

"Nah..."

"Paine, get under the blanket with me."

"I'm fine."

"You're skin's cold as ice, Paine!" she exclaimed, drawing back from touching her arm.

"I'm okay-"

"Get under here before I throw this chocolate on you!"

"Do that and you're dead."

"Better than letting you freeze."

Defeated, Paine scooted closer and let Rikku wrap an arm and the blanket around her, her eyes never leaving the fire dancing in the hearth. "This is nice..."

"I know, isn't it?" Her eyes also watched the fire, mesmerized with the grace of the flames. "I've imagined this... winter settles in, you and me by the fire... just no Agency workers around; it's like having a peeping tom or something."

A small chuckle came from the warrior as she leaned her head on the girl's shoulder. "You're a mad little sex hound, you know that?"

"So? I don't hear you complaining."

"Touche."

Rikku giggled and sipped at her drink again. They remained that close, leaning against each other, for quite some time. The storm didn't seem to want to die, beating mercilessly against the rocks, the earth, and the building, threatening to bring the place down, but it was an empty threat. After what had to be hours, the power blinked out and left the place in darkness, save the light of the fire. Rikku jumped a bit but calmed, and noticed Paine and dozed off.

She knew, despite how strong the woman was, her recent wounds left her weakened. After time she'd recover, but now she was vulnerable. She set her half empty mug down beside her and cuddled up with her, lying down on the floor. Paine didn't object but stirred, turning over to face Rikku, and opening her eyes just a crack.

"Did... I doze?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Sorry," she managed through a yawn. "Didn't think I was that tired. Then again, we hit the Moonflow some time ago; the sun should be rising soon."

"Sure doesn't feel like we've been walking all night."

"Wanna turn in and get some sleep while we can?"

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, sleep."

"Who said anything about sleep?" Rikku purred, running her fingers over Paine's flat stomach, finding the reaction she was after when the woman uttered a high-pitched gasp and cringed from the ticklish, feathery touch. "Ohh, is Paine sensitive?"

"Rikku, not here-"

"I know." With that said, the blanket slipped off them as they rose, Rikku pulling Paine up, and she led the woman toward the rooms.

Paine stopped her, planting her feet, eyes gazing through the windown outside. "I just got an idea."

"What?" Rikku's eyes followed after Paine's gaze. "The rain?"

"Ever thought about love in the cool rain?"

"Hmm... interesting-"

"Rikku, no," she barked when the thief tugged her toward the door. "Not now; we'll be sick and wet when we head out for Bevelle if we do that. Maybe another time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

It turned out no sooner had the two retired to their room for a little affection did Auron come pounding on the door, saying the power was back and the rain had lightened to a drizzle for the time being.

Paine cracked the door just a bit so she could peer out at her father with one eye, and he could see her gloves and shawl were missing and half the clips on the sides of her shorts were undone, and he shook his head. "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?"

"The Moonflow trip took twenty, including the walk."

"Smartass."

"I inherit it."

"Even then, you couldn't stop yourself in the basket with her in your lap."

"Shut up and fuck off."

"Get dressed. _Now._"

She slammed the door with a sigh.

"I'm listening out here," trailed his muffled voice from behind the door.

The warrior restrained the urge to scream, and Rikku suddenly appeared before her, taking her hands and pinning her to the door, grinding her hips against her own hard enough to bang the door, and Paine played right along, purposely uttering louder and louder moans, working to a climax that had her scream.

Both girls jumped when he kicked the door from the other side. "Enough! I'm going now! You'd better hurry up!"

When his boot steps were heard no more, Rikku burst into laughter while Paine chuckled as they searched for their respective clothing, although Rikku had a tough time staying on her feet with her sides sore from laughter.

When they finally emerged from the Agency, Auron was waiting outside with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Are we ready now?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rikku replied through a fit of giggles.

They continued on, Macalania Wood in their sights.

* * *

He shrunk down to the size of a human and focused on the shape. It had been years since he had done this but it wasn't beyond his grasp. He shaped out the legs, his torso, his arms, applying some modest muscle, and covered in a pair of black cargo pants and heavy boots, willing out his hair to reach the small of this new back, and formed a coat over his body, shoulders, and arms. When he opened his eyes, he saw the world through the eyes of another denizen of Spira.

The next part would be to mingle in society, and stop those fools who were looking to stop him.

* * *

Soon the dirt turned to tree bark and they were climbing up sloping branches. At the first fork they took a right, knowing Bevelle would be singled out on its own with no other road leading in, unless you rode in on an airship. The trees seemed to stretch on forever, and eventually Rikku began to whine.

"Can we stop for a minute?" she begged, beginning to trail behind Paine.

"No," Auron snapped from up front.

The thief dared to stop for a second and catch her breath. She didn't expect Paine to double back, or sneak up behind her, or sweep her off her feet and cuddle her close. "Thanks..."

"You only get one," she replied in that monotone level of hers.

"Aww... oh, well." She took the opportunity to lay her head on Paine's shoulder as she bounced along in her lover's arms. "This is nice..."

"Don't fall asleep on me. If I have to stay awake then so do you."

The command went without heed as they continued walking and Rikku fell asleep in her arms.

Auron glanced back at the earth began to return and the tree limbs were fewer. "You're carrying her?"

"Don't."

"That's nice of you."

"Don't...!"

"I'm merely pointing out-"

"Don't! Shut up!"

"-that we're here."

Paine glanced up ahead, and saw Bevelles tall buildings and zooming hovers beyond the thinning of trees. "Good. Let's get the book and leave; Bevelle makes me edgy."

"They don't exactly have a high reputation, housing Yevon."

"No matter how it changed, it's still the same old Yevon."

Auron seemed to heave a sigh up ahead. "I know where you're going with this. I can't apologize enough-"

"You don't have to. In some way, Kinoc gave me a chance to become more, despite everything he did."

When the trees turned into paved roads set with colorful designs of Bevelle's churches engraved in the stone, Paine had to wake her little sleeper and get her to stand on her own feet, and as soon as the reality of the situation hit her, she began to hesitate, trying to pull away from the direction of the city.

"I'll stay back here and wait in the woods..."

"Rikku, nothing's gonna happen to you here," Paine tried to assure her. "Look, the thing between the Al Bhed and Yevonites is dying; no one will look upon you differently, and if they do, I'm here. I won't let them degrade you."

"I dunno..." She pulled away from Paine, who had a firm grip on her wrist. "It's not just that..."

"What else is there?"

Auron stopped when he noticed they had stopped following, and doubled back to them. "Are you talking about the same sex relationship, Rikku?"

She nodded slowly.

Paine felt a tight grip of fear on her heart. "Oh... ... damn..."

"Let her stay, Paine. She'll be fine."

The warrior seemed very reluctant to release her lover but did so painfully slow, as if it was breaking every instinct in her to do so. Rikku gave her a forced smile but it didn't ease that protective side that was growling deep inside. It took her father's hand on her shoulder, guiding her away, before she turned her head and tried to focus on Bevelle ahead. Auron spoke to her, trying to get her to turn her attention to the task at hand, but no matter what was said, the idea of Rikku alone, undefended, ate away at the back of her mind.

* * *

note: guess what? i'll give a hint to the next chapter... heehee! Yevon-haters are gonna **_love_** this. Bevelle gets trashed... badly... and devistation will wrack our little couple. prepare to be pelting my mailbox with _i hate you!_ letters and _how could you do that?!_ reviews.

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	22. Vengence Sworn

Enjoy.

* * *

The Praetor took no time in inviting the two into the temple, where he had been deep in prayer with the monks. Upon sight of them he moved his arms and bowed, the praise of Yevon on his lips for a brief moment.

"Paine, Yuna notified me of your return from the Farplane. It's truly a blessing to see you again, and well."

"How're things going here?" she asked, hiding the boredom in her tone as she really didn't care.

"The city is growing at an exponential rate; soon it'll be the largest city in Spira."

Auron felt something bitter and raging like fire coming off of his daughter and stepped in. "Praetor Baralai, I am Sir Auron. I'd like to speak with you, alone, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Ah, Sir Auron, you too have returned? It seems the world of the Fayth is shifting." He crossed his hands and bowed again, muttering praise, and too busy to see Paine turn away to keep her temper in check. "Yes, it would be my honor to talk to you. This way."

Paine glanced at her father.

He turned back to her. "Go to Rikku," he replied quietly to her stare. "I'll get the book; I can keep my cool unlike you."

Giving him a playful punch in the arm she turned and left the temple, heading back for the woods to check up on her girl. When she entered the trees, fear gripped her heart. Rikku wasn't to be found. She headed deeper into the woods, glancing about everywhere in hopes of finding her. Despite how she was in a darker area, with the suspicion of some beast lurking in shadow all around her, she started calling the girl's name, "Rikku?... Rikku!... Rikku, where're you at?"

Something wrapped around her face and slipped between her lips, a cloth of some kind, effectively gagging her. She grabbed at the material and thrashed but the assailant behind her refused to let her go. Whoever had her was tying the cloth into a knot, and they made a sharp kick to the back of Paine's knee, dropping her to the ground, and sat on her ass, grasping her wrists and pulling them back behind her back, pushing down to pin her to the earth.

The warrior began to panic, finding no way of breaking the hold as her mind spun out, all her worry and concern going out to Rikku. Was she also captured? Was she alive? Was she okay?

Something was tied around her wrists, binding her tightly and preventing retaliation. Still, Paine struggled, twisting her hands around, trying to squirm from her bonds and turn over, but whoever was on top of her had her trapped.

They laid across Paine's back, leaning closer to her ear. When they were right there beside her, a familiar voice took all the worry away.

"Quit fighting, Paine... you're mine now."

She let her head hit the dirt, taking in deep breaths to calm down.

"And you will do exactly what I say..."

Suddenly leather struck her across both buttocks, having her arch up with a groan through the gag, leaving her shivering with the painful, erotic sensation inside.

"...or else. Understand?"

Paine nodded, submitting to her completely.

* * *

Baralai laughed, trying not to out of deepest respect. "Forgive me, Sir Auron, but I hardly see why."

"Call it a fascination. During the time on the Farplane, I've wandered about those that have been dead for generations, and the subject has come up many times. I wish to look at the real occurrences, and this is the only book I'm aware of with the detail I'm after. And, figuring it would be such a dangerous topic to discuss openly, Yevon would have it to protect the public."

The Praetor moved across the room, thinking. "Well, you're right. It is dangerous because the myth of the Black Beast frightens many."

"Myth?"

"Yes, myth. Do you honestly think that something like that would happen? Yevon would have it recorded, we would have done something should that thing become reality."

Auron suppressed the urge to point out the creature haunting the skies. "I'm only going on what I've heard. That's why I want the facts straightened, and this book might help."

"Hmm... well. I can't turn down Lord Braska's guardian, but you must understand that none are to look at this book."

"I understand. For the sake of Spira."

"Alright. Then come with me."

* * *

When Paine finally regained consciousness, she felt the pain all over her body. Her legs threatened to give out when she stood, she still felt the pulsing of the harsh orgasm within her pelvic area, brought on by Rikku. The girl nearly beat her senseless, but the result was worth it. The utter sensation of perfect ecstasy was worth any hardship, although the hardship was sinfully enjoyable.

Her thoughts turned to the girl, and when she glanced around she began to worry again. She was gone. She moved back towards the lighter woods, in the direction of Bevelle, and stopped short.

Someone was with Rikku. More like had Rikku.

This tall stranger in black had the poor thief by her hair but she seemed barely conscious, hardly able to stand, not even raising a hand to defend. He'd pushed her to a tree, and was examining her body, and as soon as he free hand went for her bikini top Paine lost it. She didn't even yell but lunged at him, wrapping her arm around his neck and yanking back, looking to either put him out or snap his neck. She had to stand on tiptoe to reach him so yanking back for the killing blow was out of the question.

Rikku's nearly lifeless body fell to the ground and she made a move to roll over.

The man turned and threw himself back against the tree, looking to crush Paine, who managed to release and duck just in time, causing him to do more damage to himself than to her, and there he was lower. She went for the neck again from the side but he saw it coming and lifted his arm, connecting his elbow with her jaw, stunning her and letting her fall to the ground, limp as a noodle. She moved her jaw, trying to get the feeling back, and tried to make her world stop spinning. When she finally came through, it was too late. He came up behind her and grasped her around the throat with one of his massive hands, squeezing so hard she choked.

He slammed her to the tree, splitting open the back of her head, and slammed her again, and he drew back a fist, aimed to destroy her face. No matter how she struggled and clawed at his hand on her neck he didn't ease up. He moved to strike her, only to stop with Rikku clinging to his arm, biting him and drawing blood. Irritated, he shook her off, and when she stood and turned to him he backhanded her across the face with enough force to break her nose, being the giant that he was, sending her to kiss the earth.

Paine managed to squirm enough to look around his forearm, down his body. She swung both her feet forward, giving away her footing and hanging by the throat, but he dropped her just as quickly when her boot toes found home in the crotch. With the ability to breathe she gasped in several breaths as she scrambled to get away from him and to Rikku, who hadn't moved since she went down.

"R-Riks?" She turned her over onto her back, and found blood oozing from her nose. "Rikku, wake up..."

She screamed when the man snatched up a fallen tree branch and swung it into her ribs, sending her rolling through the grass, stopping with her hands clutching at her side as she was sure some were broken, trying with all her might to keep from yelling out in pain. When she managed to move onto her hands and knees, whimpering from the terrible agony, he brought down the branch again, colliding with her lower back and dropping her in an instant.

The piercing shriek that she emitted was enough to rattle the world.

The stranger tossed the branch aside and dropped to a knee beside her. Winding his fingers through her hair, he grasped and pulled, lifting her head up to look her in the eye. "You... you were the one I was supposed to drain those months ago..."

Fear struck at Paine's heart.

"And you had your little whore friend kill you..."

It couldn't be him. He was... a human... form.

"But I'm still here. So much for your sacrifice.

"Yet, I'll do something for you."

He took her by the arm and harshly yanked her to her feet, dragging her in the direction of Bevelle. She tried to keep up, trying to keep from inflicting any further internal damage that could kill her with him trying to yank her around like a rag doll in the hands of a child. He stopped on the bridge and tossed her before him, letting her writhe on the ground.

"I can read your mind. You hate Bevelle. You hate New Yevon."

Paine didn't want to see where this was going.

"Let me do you a favor." He lifted his boot high, and stomped down, sending an earthquake through the very earth, forming a single crack under his boot that slithered along like a serpent towards Bevelle's door, scaring the citizens on the bridge and having them run for cover. "I'll destroy this place for you. We'd both like that."

"No... stop-"

The Dark Beast didn't listen but began walking for Bevelle, shifting, growing, into a wyrm beast with the massive collar, a spike studded tail, feathery wings, and bigger than the arches and pillars overhead. With each thundering step, it crashed into the stone structures, sending rubble to hit the water and the bridge below.

Paine managed to lift her head, seeing the arch right above her, having been untouched as the Beast was still human at this length, was rocking dangerously, crumbling by the lacking of the other supports. She tried to move but it was impossible in her state. She lifted her eyes as she saw the stone give away, and falling straight at her.

She closed her eyes, afraid to watch as she was killed.

Suddenly her body was shifted, dragged, and the sound of heavy rock pounding the earth was right above her head. When she opened her eyes, she found the debris just out of arm's reach of her.

Rikku appeared at her side, blood over her lips and dribbling off her chin, but she seemed better now, not so tired. "Paine?"

"R-Rikku... thank you..."

"Are you... ... how bad are you hurt?"

Paine winced from the pain shooting down her side. "Ribs... broken... ... hit my back..."

"I gotta get you to safety... before..." Rikku lifted her head, and saw Bevelle in flames, the architecture turning to rubble and fallen concrete as the Beast began to terrorize the city. Even the Fayth seemed to rage in the sky, the colors of fire and blood and ash staining the heavens, clouds rolling in, dark and threatening. It seemed like a vision, an omen. "It comes back..."

"No..." Paine pushed her back when she reached to help her. "Too... risky..."

"What?"

"If... ribs pierce... ... a lung... I'll die..." She whimpered as the pain grew, and the thought of dying hit her. "Rikku..."

The thief looked about ready to cry. "No... no, you can't...! I can't just leave you!"

"Paine! Rikku!"

The blond looked up to see Auron run up to them, sword at the ready. "Auron! She's injured!"

Before he got close, the Beast in black and human form attacked him, ramming him from the side and sending him splashing into the water. The beast turned and dashed, heading straight for Rikku, wrapping an arm around both of her's and effectively binding her to him.

Paine could do nothing but watch as she lay there as Rikku flailed and she watched her squirm.

He looked down at the warrior and grinned something dark, flashing his teeth. "What's the matter? Bevelle is destroyed and Yevon is ruined.

"You know, I've watched for centuries as Yevon supposedly changed a hundred times, but it's all the same. Yevon never changes. A couerl can't change its spots.

"And this little thing?" he added, looking at the girl in his grip. "You don't 'deserve' a whore. I can use her much better than you," he laughed.

Paine, feeling so helpless, didn't know what to do. "Let her go..."

"Or what? Okay, I understand. You've grown so accustomed to her, and I'll give you that. So, I'll give you something to remember her by."

Paine watched as his hand went up under her skirt and Rikku flailed madly, crying desparately for him to stop. The woman felt her muscles flex as the urge to kill became stronger, but logic told her she could do nothing in her weakened state. A few seconds later, he removed something from her and tossed it at Paine, landing beside her body.

"Enjoy. That's all you have of her, 'cause she's mine now."

The warrior moved her hand to grasp the item, and found he had ripped off the girl's panties. A newfound rage boiled down inside to no avail, but now she wanted the beast destroyed because of what he'd done.

He let those dragon wings spring forth from his back, at the shoulders, and took off to the sky, Rikku's pleading voice fading off as she cried.

Paine swore vengence. This was unacceptable.

* * *

note: tell me that wasn't messed up, and you're a fool.

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	23. Where Are You?

Enjoy.

* * *

Auron quietly closed the door, trying hard not to disturb his daughter, despite the fact she was drugged into a stupor that left her exhausted and asleep. When the latch clicked into place, he moved to head down the hall, and froze.

Cid was marching straight for him with his niece, her fiance, Shinra, Buddy, and Brother all behind him. He stopped right before Auron, who didn't blink at all. "Where's my little Rikku?"

Auron didn't answer, afraid to have him blow a fuse with Paine asleep in the other room.

Huffing in frustration, Cid shoved the man back and stormed into the room, unaware that the guardian was quickly picking himself up, and found the warrior lying asleep, looking most peaceful in bed. Outraged, he strode to her side, grasped her by the shoulders, and forced her up and against the wall beside the bed, knocking her head loudly on the wall in the process. "What've yeh done to Rikku?!"

Paine let out a breath and cracked her lids to peek out at him, trying to lift her head, and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Hey, Pops..." she chuckled softly.

Ready to throttle her, Cid snarled but to no avail when he was suddenly sent to kiss the floor when Auron popped him in the mouth. Paine was caught from hitting the floor by her father and he took great care to lay her back in bed as easily as he could, trying to keep from causing more damage.

Cid jumped to his feet and stared down the guardian as they met eye to eye, standing toe to toe. "What d'you think yer doin'?"

"Before attacking your daughter's girlfriend for something that you don't know about, have some compassion for once."

"Compassion?! Where is my little girl?! What has she done to her now?!"

"Nothing."

"N-"

"Lower your voice."

Cid seemed about ready to blow at any second.

"Right now, Paine's in no position to even talk civil with you, Cid, if you were ever capable. She was in surgery for nearly two hours to realign the ribs that were broken, and with the staff in low numbers thanks to the attack, things are really shaky and take longer. Right now, she's drugged so bad she can't see straight. All she can do is sleep.

"If you want to know what happened to Rikku then I suggest you calm down, step out of this room, and we can go talk somewhere else."

Cid clenched his fists to ground his fury. "A'right."

* * *

Auron closed the door and turned to the group now sitting around the small room set with a desk and many chairs, a room that would be used for religious group meetings in the temples.

Yuna spoke up first. "Where is Rikku, Sir Auron?"

"The Dark Beast took her. There's no point in hiding it."

Brother immediately jumped to his feet. "WHAAAT?! We must go and save her-"

"And how would we go about that? That beast could be anywhere in Spira."

The brother sat down, defeated and grumbling.

Yuna looked about ready to cry.

"But not all hope is lost." Auron revealed a thick, heavy, leather bound book, the covers black and the wording red as blood on the spine and across the cover, The Dark Lord and Bastard of the Other Hell."This is what Rikku and Paine found in the Youth League's records that wasn't a witness account. This may help us to better understand the threat we're dealing with, and quite possibly find a means of defeating it.

"Yuna, I'm giving this to you, but keep it hidden," he replied, holding out the book for her to accept.

"But why?"

"This is bad enough with the attack. We don't need this flashing across Spira to start a panic. For all we know, that's what he wants. Panic."

She took the heavy book and nodded. "I understand."

"I have to stay here to watch my daughter." He looked over at Cid. "Maybe you could help Yuna-"

"I'm not staying by and pouring over some dusty volume! Buddy! Brother! Shinra! We're leaving!" With that, he stormed from the room with the other two following behind him reluctantly, offering sad looks at Yuna as some means of apology.

Shinra went to stand beside Yuna. "I'll help you."

Yuna managed a smile despite the division of the group. "Thank you, Shinra."

* * *

Auron headed back down the hall, headed for his stay right beside Paine's room, exhausted from the turn of events. The sun had set some time ago but he had helped in clearing wreckage and building of small settlements dotting Bevelle's ruin, trying to help the people there back on their feet. Despite how Yevon had changed, how he disliked the ways, they were human just like everyone else.

He reached his door, hand on the knob, when he heared whimpering. He turned his head and saw Paine stumbling down the hall, muttering something, seemingly crying. She bounced off a wall, and Auron dashed to her side in hopes of catching her before she hurt herself. She nearly fell but he caught her, effectively halting her, and held her close. "Paine, you're not supposed to be up."

"Where... where's Rikku?" she whispered into his shoulder.

"She's gone, remember?" he replied softly, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Where's Rikku...?"

He sighed and stroked her hair. "Paine, she was taken..."

"Where's Rikku...?"

He saw her hand on his shoulder, and saw the torn garment that was left to her when Rikku was taken. With the drugs leaving her in a fog, she was a mental wreck with the devastation of Rikku's kidnapping. He moved towards her door, finding it open, and ushered Paine inside as she wept and begged for Rikku's whereabouts. He managed to put her to bed, and took the item from her hand as she cried herself to sleep.

He found the wastebasket and tossed it in. The last thing she needed was a distraction of that magnitude.

He left her to be, closed the door, and went to his own bed, looking for some sleep.

* * *

Paine awoke with her eyes sore, and knew she had been crying. She dared to sit up, and found she was no longer in pain. Her ribs were healing nicely, but still needed time to recover.

She didn't have that kind of time.

She found her sword and her boots, and left the room. Careful to leave no noise behind her, she took care to close the door, and stalked down the hall, heading for the exit of the temple. She didn't need hindrance. She didn't need company. She was going alone.

When she left through the temple doors, she bumped into Baralai, the last person she needed to see.

"Paine, what're you doing up? You should be in bed, resting-"

"I can't. I'm leaving."

He took a hold of her arm to stop her. "Paine."

"What?" she snapped harshly, knowing that gentle but firm touch all too well. She didn't want the flashbacks.

"Are you bedding _with Rikku_?" he asked, almost with disgust, which he tried to hide.

"Back off, Baralai." She yanked to get away but his grip was solid. "Don't go there-"

"She is a woman, and an Al Bhed. You can do so much better than that-"

When his hands went for her hips, she spun around and popped him in the mouth, breaking his grip. "Baralai, don't _ever _touch me again."

He checked for blood, and hid a smile. "What's wrong? Ashamed of what we did?"

"Yes. Very ashamed. I'd rather not think about it, so it you'll excuse me-"

He didn't let her go, grabbing her and forcing her to the wall and his body up against hers, making sure she felt how ready he was to have her in bed. "Are you running _towards_ your past, or are you actually running _from _it? How many men have you bedded in your life, Paine?"

"It's none of your business," she growled, avoiding his eyes.

"Let's see... Nooj. Several times, if I heard correctly. There was me, of course-"

"I was ignorant. But at least Nooj stayed with me after intercourse instead of kicking me out of bed and out of the temple to hide his adultery."

Baralai's eye twitched but kept calm. "Let me guess, is Gippal on that list?"

She said nothing.

"I thought so. How many more?"

"Just you three. That's it," she replied quietly, feeling sick.

"What about that Al Bhed? Have you told her your dark history?"

"Yes."

"You lie. What will she think when she finds out you're nothing more than a common whore?"

She made a move to strike when he eased his grip but he was out of her range in a heartbeat. "For Praetor, you do a lousy job. Adultery, assassination, bribery, murder, illegal machina. What next?" She walked off.

"I guess it takes a whore to know a whore."

In one swift motion, Paine lashed back with her leg, colliding the heel of her boot with his face and shattering his nose with painstaking force, knocking him to the ground in a bloody mess. Before he could flee she took him by the collar and lifted him up, glaring him in the eye with something more evil than Sin, Vegnagun, and the Dark Beast combined.

"Don't. You. **_EVER_**. Call her that. I don't care if you're the Praetor. I will come back, in the dead of night, when you're fast asleep, and take a blunt knife and cut off that tiny dick of yours and the twins, and feed them to the fiends. Oh, and I can do so much more with you writhing and screaming. Believe it or not, Nooj taught me a couple of things, and I made _him _scream like a pathetic bitch. If Mr. Deathseeker will bow down, imagine what I can do to you.

"I suggest you unshrivel your little balls and do something about fixing your ties with the Al Bhed before repairing Bevelle, or I'm coming back for you."

She left the man trembling on the ground as she left the ruin of a city, and headed back through the woods.

* * *

The Agency came into view and Paine made a mad dash for it, looking to get out of the rain as she was numbed to the bone from the heavy, icy downpour. When she dived past the door she nearly toppled over an Al Bhed that was heading out, and apologized before heading to the front desk. "Do you have any rooms available?"

The woman there shook her head sadly and bowed. "I'm sorry, but we're full. Believe it or not, many people are traversing the Thunder Plains more often these days."

"I know..." She moved to the fire place and sat down, trembling as the heat invaded her cold body. "I'll warm up a bit and be gone."

"I'm really sorry..."

"It's okay." She turned her head to stare at the dancing flames, and nostalgia hit her hard as she recalled the other night here, on the floor, cuddling with the warm little Al Bhed girl under a blanket, thinking naughty, playing nice. It made her heart hurt. "It's okay..."

* * *

It felt like a race. The storm had spilled over into the woods and Bevelle as well as drench the Plains, halting everyone. Paine had to stay in the Agency for a day, as well did Yuna and Auron, who wanted to run after her but were stuck with the terrible weather blocking their path. The warrior was just as itchy, wanting to get to Djose as fast as possible, before her father caught her and possibly beat some sense into her. She knew he'd do it, too.

When the rain eased, Paine rose at what would be daybreak, and headed on, slowly turning numb by the cold drizzle. Eventually, after another day, she managed to get through Guadosalam and across the Moonflow, and by the time the moon had risen, waning, she was near the bridge to the Faction and the temple of Ixion.

Hunger clawed at her stomach but she ignored it, although her conscience told her this was a bad idea. Yet, she kept going. At such a late hour, no one was around on the bridge and she was able to avoid confrontation by people. When she got to the temple doors, resting her hand on the handle, the hunger began to affect her, making her knees tremble as she lacked energy. She raised her free hand and watched her fingers quiver, and knew she had to eat.

She pushed the door on the left open, greeted with the flash of electricity from the pillars around the huge chamber and the malfunctioning machina. She was definitely surprised to find so many of the Al Bhed up and about at such an hour. When she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, two of the Al Bhed glanced up from their work and came to address her, both males.

"Rao! Fryd'na oui tuehk rana cu myda? Oui luimth'd pa uid tekkehk, fana oui?"

"I... E's muugehk vun Gippal. So hysa ec Paine... ec ra yfyga?" she asked, wincing as hunger pains attacked her body, nearly making her double over.

"Frah tuac dryd syh ajan cmaab? Oayr, E'mm ku kad res," replied the second male, who darted off to Gippals room on the left side of the stairs.

Paine glanced about for a place to sit, and the first Al Bhed guided her to a chair in the corner beside a machina that clicked and whirred as it struggled to function. In a matter of minutes the blond Al Bhed with the eye-patch appeared, a bewildered look on his face.

"Paine, what're you doing here so late? What happened to you? You look a mess..."

"Gee, ya' think?" she replied sarcastically, biting back a groan as the hunger hit her again.

"Are you okay?"

"Gippal... I need that project of yours... now."

"Hold up, first we have to take care of you."

"No, no time... the Dark Beast, he took Rikku..."

"Took Cid's girl?! Does he know?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I need to find her... save her."

He crouched down before her and took her hand, watching how her hand was shaking and noticing the weariness etched into her features. "When was the last time you slept, or when you ate?"

"Gippal, don't you understand-?"

"You're no good to Rikku dead, Paine."

The use of her real name silenced the warrior. Gippal hardly called her by name, and when he did, it was serious.

"When. Was the last time. You ate."

She looked away, defeated. "I don't know..."

"Then we get you fed, and then I'll show you the project. Deal?"

She took her hand back. "Deal. Make it quick; the longer she's with him, the more he could hurt her."

* * *

It was too cold. She couldn't understand how that thing could live in something like this.

Rikku curled up into a tight ball in the corner under the thin blanket, trying to retain some warmth. Her eyes scanned about the chamber, constructed of nothing but solid ice. The entire castle she was taken to was nothing but ice in the middle of the ocean. Upon arrival he had thrown her into a small cell in the supposed dungeons, which were under the surface of the water. The window in the back wall was blocked with a spell, keeping the water out and allowing her to look out, although there was nothing to see. Just vast, empty blue.

She shivered violently again, teeth chattering, whimpering. She wanted to go home. She'd rather deal with her father on his worst day than stay in this place. She was so afraid of dying in the cold now.

Just then, the door opened, the there stood that humanoid Dark Beast, grinning something dark. "What's the matter? Cold?"

She just watched him as she shivered, afraid.

"Allow me to warm you up."

She freaked out when he approached, hand going for the button of his pants, scrambling to keep away from him, screaming, "Get away! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

He finally cornered her and took the blanket from her, tossing it aside, and tried to cup her cheek but she jerked away, tears rolling down her face. "Calm down, it'll all be over before you know it."

"No... ... leave me alone..."

"Who knows? You might prefer me over that woman-"

"_Go away!_" she shrieked, striking him with an open hand and trying to get past him, aiming for the door.

He barely flinched and grabbed her arm, throwing her to the floor, and straddling her legs to prevent flailing. When she balled her fists and took another swing at him he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned her hands over her head. With her bound and at his mercy, he slipped his free hand under her bra, and teased her nipple.

She didn't like it one bit. She felt sick. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Just relax-"

"NO! STOP IT!"

He managed to slip between her thighs and press closer. "Calm down..."

"NO! NO!"

"Wow, look at you..."

She went stiff, no longer screaming, no longer flailing, the only movement from her quick breaths and her trembling, the only sound the painful whimpers she uttered. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears spilled faster down her cheeks. She felt so horrible, and it hurt. It hurt so much.

An image of Paine flashed across her mind. Seeing her standing, weakened, against the bandits, ready to defend her against all odds. A part of her screamed, _where is she now? Why isn't she here to help?_

But that paranoia was overpowered by desperation. She prayed that her warrior would come and save her. Her heart told her she was coming. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

note: don't forget to review!

* * *

Al Bhed Translations

Hey! What're you doing here so late? You couldn't be out digging, were you?

Paine: I... I'm looking for Gippal. My name is Paine... is he awake?

When does that man ever sleep? Yeah, I'll go get him.


	24. You Have My Leash

Enjoy. apologies for the wait but when Spring Break hit I had no access to a computer with Internet!

* * *

"So where's the project?"

Gippal looked at the warrior woman skeptically. "You've barely touched anything on your plate."

"Gippal, Rikku is suffering because of me. I can't eat; it's making me sick. That girl is probably eating less than me! I can't sit here, apprehensive, wondering if she's dead by now, what that _thing _is doing to her-"

He grasped her shoulders and gave her a firm shaking, shutting her up, and glared her in the eye. "You think this is hard on you? I'm worried about her, too, but you're no good to her or us dead."

"If she dies, Gippal... I don't know what I'll do..." She lowered her eyes, unable to keep the tears from coming to her eyes. "Dammit, I'm so scared..."

He let her go and forced her to raise her chin and look at him. "Just eat something; I'll go prepare the ship for you right now."

"Ship?" she questioned his back.

He didn't stop to explain and left.

She turned to the plate of food, and felt her stomach twist into painful knots. She thought she was going to throw up. The thought of Rikku at the hands of that beast made her so sick she wish she would vomit just to make the pain stop. Picking up the fork, she forced herself to eat a little of the ham.

When Gippal returned there was a small difference on her plate, and he let it go. "You ready to see it?"

"Yes." She followed the excited man, wondering what would have him dancing so much and so hyper. She swallowed the bile in her throat as he reminded her of Rikku.

They entered a dark hanger, and when the man clapped his hands to bring the lights on, Paine felt her knees weaken.

It was an airship. Beautifully constructed and compact into the shape of a phoenix, the paint job sporting every single feather, the head of the bird was the bridge, the glass eye in the very center allowing view. As Gippal ran around explaining, she found the four wings, two angled below the body and two above, held the engines and could outrun the Celsius with ease, being nearly twice as fast. The airship was massive to Paine, being a small person, but the airship was built to comfortably house only two, and the controls were simple enough for a couple to run.

It was like Gippal knew. He had known about Paine's dream, and even about her love for another, and made sure it was perfect. And the crimson phoenix idea just made it... perfect.

She wished Rikku could see this.

"... Plus, water won't harm it. It can even maneuver around in the ocean without a problem. Just don't open the hatch or you'll flood."

This snapped her head around from the phoenix's head. "It's water-bound, too?"

"Yep. This, my friend," he replied with a hit of his fist on the hull, "is the _Redwing_."

"Gippal, I really appreciate what you've done, but..." She let her fingers trace over the cold metal as she approached him. "With what I have to do, all this work will have been a waste. This thing will probably be destroyed."

"Hah! Good luck! This thing has been reinforced and built of the sturdiest of material. Let's see that Dark Beast tear this one apart; I'll be laughing my ass off from down here!"

Somehow, that one-eyed Al Bhed could bring a smirk to her face, even if he wasn't trying. "Thank you, Gippal..."

"Now, you have your princess to save! Get to it!"

The smirk faded as her heart sunk about the thought of Rikku. "How can you be so confident?" she asked quietly, somehow seeing her broken body in her mind, her face bloody, and hearing the Dark Beast laughing all the while.

The fun in his face ran out and something all-knowing replaced it, easing his grinning features into solemn ones. "Because I know you, Paine. You are a true warrior and a true friend. You'll come through, especially for Rikku. Now go, she needs you. And Spira doesn't need this threat. I'll contact Yuna for you and see if she's found anything on this beast in that book you're talking about."

"That would help."

"Now, get outta here!"

* * *

She just lay there, weeping, wincing against the pain through her pelvis and legs, her breasts, everywhere that beast had touched her. She felt her stomach twist into knots as the incident replayed fresh in her mind of everything he did, and just the feeling that she'd been raped was enough to make her want to throw up. What happened during the act only made the feeling stronger.

She tried to move but her body trembled in rebellion, too shaken and weak and hurt to move.

Rikku silently begged for her lover to come and save her. She was so desperate to get away from the Dark Beast, to be with her, that it made her heart tear to pieces, and a part of her wanted to die.

Just then, she found a small boost of strength at the thought of Paine over her, protecting her. It wasn't a memory but a wish, and it was enough to give her reason to hold on. She managed to push herself up on her hands, sitting up straight, and looked around for the blanket. She found it, and willed her body against the pain to crawl over and take it, and wrap herself up in it once again.

She would wait. Paine would come for her. She knew it.

* * *

The airship was amazing. It was so fast and easily maneuverable that it would fly circles around the Celsius, it the ship was still intact and flying. Paine saw the clouds rush past the glass to her sides, disappearing in the blink of an eye. She wondered if this thing could outrun the Dark Beast in the skies.

Now was the time to find out.

During her flight, she'd passed up something on her radar that was out in the dead middle of the ocean, but left it be for the time being. Now she'd returned to where the mark appeared in a small blink on her radar screen, and looking out at the waters she was sure she'd found where the monster was residing.

There, in the water, stood a huge castle constructed entirely out of ice.

She wondered how to bring that beast out of hiding.

_Well, it's time to test the strength of this baby's exterior..._ She charged full speed at the edge of a tower, bracing her body for impact, half terrified, half thrilled, as it came so close to her ship.

It crashed through the ice, completely shattering the tower, and she appeared through the other side unharmed, not a single scratch on the steel body. The rubble fell into the water and through lower sections of the castle, causing serious damage, and Paine smiled as she turned the ship around to see the destruction. If this didn't bring the creature out of hiding, she didn't know what would.

Much to her relief, the beast began to emerge from the castle, slowly growing back to its original size and hovering in the sky. When it returned to full length, curled about itself in midair, it glared directly at her ship, seeming to see her through the front glass.

"You...!"

"You thought I gave up?!" she screamed to the beast.

It seemed to hear her through the ship's exterior. "You'd best be careful, else you'll crush my plaything in the ice," it laughed, grinning something dark and flashing all its teeth.

The realization hit Paine and she regretted attacking the castle. The beast had a point; she didn't think about Rikku's safety.

"**NOW DIE!**"

She barely managed to surge forward and duck beneath the beast as it lunged to eat up her ship, and took off for the mainlands. Just as she thought, it went after her, and Paine was barely surprised to find it was just a bit faster, slowly gaining on her on her radar. She saw the Calm Lands coming into view and prayed that she'd make it into the crevices in time.

It was almost nipping at her engines.

She dived down into the darkness and hung a sharp turn, heart jumping into her throat as she somehow she managed to maneuver through the narrow crevice in the earth, staying from the walls, and keeping on track of where she was going despite how the stone flew right by her at amazing speeds. Her reaction time was keen and swift, and surprisingly not so jumpy with the single thought that if she made one wrong move, she'd be flattened to the walls and completely destroyed.

Just as she'd hoped, it was following her through the cracks, it's body slithering along. She kept going, finding that the splits in the earth seemed to go on endlessly around the Calm Lands, and she even managed to double back over some of the places she'd passed, dodging the thick, black body that was wedged in. She noticed that the beast on her radar was slowly falling behind. It turned out it was trying to pull itself along with its claws now, becoming tightly wound through the rocks, and as its body rubbed against the cliff sides, rubble fell in avalanches to trap it in numerous places.

But she was running out of room to wind him, and took off for the skies. Just then, the blip on her radar was catching up, and her mind scrambled for some place she could lead the other half of his body, but couldn't grasp anything...

Except Zanarkand.

The image of Yuna's forlorn expression appeared in her mind, the day she found out the ruins had been turned into a tourist attraction, and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Just then, the blip seized chase and disappeared off the screen.

She turned the ship around in the air and slowed, find the beast lying across the lands, the hovers of the games speeding off for shelter, and it was pinned. It's body was trapped within the Calm Lands now and couldn't take up the flight to take her down.

She allowed herself a moment to breathe, and turned the ship for the castle in the ocean.

It sped into view in a matter of minutes, and she charged the ship straight for the waters. It broke the surface and propelled itself forward, still bound for the castle. She brought it to the surface and attacked the edge of the foundation of ice, burying the nose of the metallic bird deep to anchor it. When all was still, she darted for the small elevator that led her up to the deck, along the bird's back.

The entrance to the castle was right there, the gate of ice risen and allowing entry. She jumped from the ship and landed, her boots slipped awkwardly, and as she fought to regain her balance she tripped up and fell flat on her ass. Yet, she stood and gained her balance, and took off at a fast pace into the castle.

It was too difficult to tell where she was as she entered the first huge chamber, constructed purely of ice. Everything looked the same, light blue ice, and two halls broke off into different directions. Her gut told her left and she darted through. There were no windows, no stairs, not even chips or flaws in the ice. It made her feel eerily disturbed.

She skid to a dead stop, falling to one knee and her hands to stop herself from sliding, absolutely horrified.

There stood that dark man, the beast in human form. He was there, right in front of her, blocking her from a stairwell at the end of the hall, glaring at her with something so menacing, she feared what his intentions were.

"You... little... bitch..."

She swallowed and got to her feet, not retreated, but not daring to step forward. Her eyes focused on him, watching for any movement.

"You thought you'd trap my beast form in that rubble? You're even more foolish than I gave you credit for.

"But you've got imagination, and courage.

"But it won't save you now. You're in my domain, and I have what you want."

Her heart clenched in an icy grip as the thought hit her of Rikku being behind him, down those stairs, and she couldn't get past him. Her hands clenched into tight fists like the one on her heart, and she stood, ready to fight him.

His expression was puzzlement, and then turned into a cry smile restrained the laughter to a mere chuckle. "Bravery... or stupidity. Either way, it'll get you killed-no..." He paced forward, coming slowly closer. "There's always a fate worse than death... I'll make you live the worst one.

"You remember how you felt when I shattered your ribs-?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she managed in as level a tone as she could, crouched and ready to attack. "You broke a few; no big deal."

"Well, be that as it may, I'll destroy every bone in your body, but I won't let you die. I'll let you live every moment of pain there is, mend you, and break you again, and again, and again, until you finally go insane, and we'll see where it goes from there."

"You won't get to the first round," she hissed as he was mere feet from her. "I'll see to that."

"Hmph. You aren't invincible."

She barely had time to gasp and he was there, bringing his fist up in an uppercut and into her stomach, forcing her to double over, her breath gone. She couldn't even scream with all the air expelled from her lungs so forcibly. He backed up, standing over her as she remained bent, clutching around her gut as she shuddered, knees trembling, threatening to give. Before she could lift her head to see him he took his hands together and brought them down on her back, slamming her with such force that she hit the floor with a stunning impact that cracked her head, and began to bleed slightly. Dizzy, shifting between blacking out and keeping focus, she lifted her eyes, and felt the deepest loathing as he grinned at her.

He chuckled and grasped her by her hair, dragging her up onto her feet as she whimpered and struggled against the pull on her head. When she was standing he let her go, and she swayed dangerously, blood now pouring down her face, along her nose and over her lips, dribbling down her chin, for now out of her eyes. The beast watched her stumble back and braced herself with a hand against the wall, and laughed.

"Look at you. Pathetic; you can barely keep your feet after two blows..."

She managed to make a single step forward and keep her balance.

He turned to leave but hopped back and kicked out straight, colliding with her knee and completely shattering the joint in sickening crunches, and watched in amusement as her entire leg wobbled like rubber and her body fell again.

Paine tried to suck in breath to scream but the pain was too much; she couldn't even utter a sound. Lying there, trembling so hard, feeling nothing but the most excruciating pain throughout her entire left leg and hip.

He paced around to her head, smiling as he saw all the blood now pooling under her face, staining her hands, and watched the top of her head. "Sad, so sad... you couldn't save your little girlfriend, you can't save Spira, you can't even save yourself."

Paine managed to bring her hands together, and slipped something from her glove most discreetly.

"Maybe I will grant you death... everyone will know how you begged for it, and I, Spira's king, being the merciful lord that I am and will be, gave you your desire."

She dared to lift her chin, and saw through her fading gaze his boots right before her face. With her last ounce of strength, reached out and latched the item around his leg, fitting tight around his ankle.

He kicked, busting her nose and dropping her swiftly, irritated, and kneeled down to look at what she'd done. "What is this?"

Paine managed a small smile, eyes on the reconstructed anklet bearing the images of the Aeons. "This... restrained me... ... let's see... if you... are... bound..."

Suddenly, the air grew so warm, and a look up absolute terror struck the Dark Beast's face, as the ghostly forms of several children, each bearing the symbol of each Aeon lost, appeared, circling him, watching him as he spun about in place, trying to watch them all at once.

"May you be damned..."

"May you be sealed..."

"May you die..."

"May we reveal..."

"You bound us back..."

"With your dark might..."

"But it was for naught..."

"Now, begone, from sight...!"

Paine watched in awe as the beast, actually afraid, screamed and roared in fury and terror and pain, as chains appeared from some alternate dimension, wrapping around him and binding him so tightly despite how he squirmed and flailed. Her eyes began to burn as a bright light began to lighten the hall, and she lowered her face to not be blinded as it grew so bright. As the beast's cry grew to a pitch she thought he could never reach, the light flashed and all was calm. When she lifted her eyes, she was alone.

The last thing that went through her mind as some soothing warm enveloped her was Rikku's smiling face, stained with tears.

* * *

note: it's almost over...

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	25. Final Choice

Don't cry... but this is the end. Try to enjoy it.

* * *

"Warrior..."

The call was so soft like the gentlest touch, carressing her ear. She let out a breath, feeling warmth wash over her like water.

"Warrior..."

She willed her fingers to clench into a fist, somehow gaining feeling in her hand, and slowly through her arm, tingling through her shoulder. She let out another breath.

"Warrior Paine..."

She began to feel her body again, but not in her left leg. She wondered why, and then remembered how her knee had been destroyed. She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself lying face down, cheek to the warm floor. She managed to bring her arms forward and braced her upper body as she pushed herself up, and when she lifted her head she found the source of the warmth that soothed her.

Standing before her was the Bahamuat child, watching her from beneath the hood. "Warrior Paine."

Paine let out a breath and tried to turn over onto her side, finally collapsing on her right side and arm, leaving her legs flat as to not disturb the damage. "What happened...? Where am I...?"

"You have proved yourself, Paine."

"Proved myself?" she asked.

"When the Dark Beast rose from his prison, the Fayth could do nothing. His evil powers blocked us and bound us to the Farplane, unable to do anything to stop him, or bring you back as agreed.

"But you didn't give in. You didn't lie down when you failed, and worked to stop him, if only for the sake of a loved one. You struggled and suffered for the one you love, including lingering on the edge of life and death, here."

"Lingering...? Why am I alive?"

"You did not keep your end of the bargain... but we cannot just overlook what you've done, the brilliance of using the anklet against him. It bound his strength, and gave us a chance to seal him away before he took it off. That was very clever."

Paine didn't like the sound of the child's voice. There was something else; there was no way she'd come back to life and stay without some price. "What... are you offering...?" She felt her consciousness slipping again, everything starting to fade to darkness once more.

"Life... but this is bending laws so drastically that it cannot be so. Not alone.

"If you are to return to life, and leave the Farplane until the time comes about for you to return, then you will not stay with Rikku."

Her heart strained terribly at the thought of being away from Rikku. She was the whole reason to live, and if not there, she'd rather stay dead. "I can't... I'll return to-"

"The choice isn't yours."

This brought her eyes up to look at the Fayth. "What...? You tell me the options and then take away the decision?"

"The decision will not rest with you... it will rest with Rikku."

"What?" She strained to move, but all went dark and she lost it again.

* * *

Rikku opened her eyes, finding she had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, her head in the crook of her arm, her free right hand holding Paine's left still to this moment. The warrior was still breathing but wouldn't wake up. She'd been unconscious for four days straight, partially due to sedatives and partially of her body's means of trying to recover.

But the doctors said there wasn't much hope.

Paine had been severely injured. Her entire left knee was shatter, cap and all, beyond repair. Most of her ribs were broken, a few crushed into tiny fractions. Her skull was bearing a small crack over the forehead. Her nose was broken badly, only recently stopped bleeding.

Why she was breathing and trying to live was a miracle, the doctors said.

Rikku brought her other hand up and gingerly brushed a strand of hair from her face, seeing past the tube across her face at her nose, the patch over her temple, the brace over her nose. IVs ran over her body, plunged with needles into her skin. The heart monitor ran a steady beat. The sight of it all had nearly crushed Rikku when she'd been released from examination and came to her room, finding all this equipment. It was very sad; it didn't do much to raise her hopes.

She still didn't quite understand what had happened at the castle. She remembered hearing the attack on the towers, feeling the rumble of falling ice debris, and then stillness for several minutes. Then the ice started to sweat around her as the air warmed, and the door to her cell melted in an instant before her eyes. Standing at the door was the towering, snarling form of the fire lord, Ifrit, looking to lead her out. She followed, heading up onto the level floor, and found Valefor up ahead, with Paine on his back. They'd managed to escape and Shiva was suddenly there, ready to take her and dive into the water. Clinging to the ice goddess, she looked back in time to see Ifrit fade and disappear, and she'd blacked out after that.

She'd woken up in the hospital after that.

Rikku was suddenly distracted from her thoughts as Paine's fingers on her right hand twitched. Her heart pulsed painfully as she watched the woman's face, hoping she'd wake. When nothing more happened, when the heart monitor didn't change, she settled into disappointment, thinking it was nothing more than a reflex.

She laid her head down on the edge of the bed, and a small whimper came from her as her shoulders heaved. She couldn't take much more of this suspense. It was killing her ever-so slowly.

A warm touch on her shoulder brought her head up, and she gaped at the Fayth child form standing beside her, hand on her skin, making her nerves tingle.

"Rikku..."

She watched as the figure, the entire body edged in a bright yellow light, circled around the other side of the bed, eyes on the warrior's still face, and Rikku foudn herself slowly rising to her feet. "You..."

"You love her." The Bahamaut child gingerly touched Paine's face for several moments. "And she loves you."

"Is she... alive?"

"Do you wish her to live, Rikku?"

"Yes...!" She felt her heart flutter, a newfound wave of hope washing over her at the thought of being reunited with her, with no more monsters, no binding Fayth, and no death. "I'd do anything to have her back!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes and threatening to spill over.

"There must be a price..."

"Whatever it is, I'll pay it, just let her live... Please, her life was taken before it should've been! She deserves a second chance!"

The Fayth turned its head to look at Rikku from under the hood. "She will never see you again, and neither will you."

This slammed the poor girl in her chest like a brick. "W-What?"

"To break the laws of the Fayth, and bring her back to the world of the living, there must be balance. If she lives, then you two cannot stay together. You cannot remain in the same place, in the same world. If you both live, you will be separated."

Rikku felt like a knife was plunged into her stomach and her heart. This wasn't right. "What... what did Paine want...?" she choked out.

"It is not her place for her answer would be obvious. The choice ultimately rests with you...

"What will it be?"

Rikku collapsed in the chair, feeling everything about the world falling out from underneath her. Suddenly, she decided that life wasn't fair. Not at all. She didn't know what to do... living on knowing Paine was alive but never being able to see her, the very idea of it made her want to vomit. But Paine shouldn't have to return to the land of the deceased; it wasn't her time yet. She deserved to live a life to the fullest, and die by age and not by battle.

The Fayth appeared beside her, watching her all the while. "Well?"

Tears fell heavily down her cheeks. She didn't want to have to make this decision. What if she chose wrong, and would Paine hate her for the rest of her life? What did Paine want?

"Choose..."

Rikku merely nodded, and lifted her eyes to the child beside her.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

note: and that's that! Keep an eye out for the second "book", "Passion of Ruby and Emerald"

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


End file.
